Turtle Meets Gem
by Orange Dash
Summary: The last thing Mikey saw was his brothers horrified expressions as he's whisked away through a portal. As usual, Mikey finds himself in Dimension X and he's able to use his wisdom, and experience of Dimension X to open up all of the Kraang's Trans-Dimensional Portals. Now, he can finally go back home but, there's one problem...
1. Chapter 1: Mission Gone Awry

**Summary:** _ **~The last thing Mikey saw was his brothers horrified expressions as he's whisked away through a portal. As usual, Mikey finds himself in Dimension X and he's able to use his wisdom, and experience of Dimension X to open up all of the Kraang's Trans-Dimensional portals. Now, he can finally go back home, however, there's one problem... Why are there two portals that both lead to Earth? It wouldn't matter which one he took right? They both go to Earth, so why not?~**_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this new story! I've been reading a lot of crossovers lately, so I've decided to do one myself.**

 **This will be a crossover between my two all time favorite shows! XD**

 **And of course, it's still centered around Mikey as he is my favorite and my other favorite dude from that other show!**

 **Enjoy reading this!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

It only started out as a regular patrol. That was, until the Kraang had finally got to business.

The turtles were already watching from their positions upon the support beams as they watched the Kraang all pile through the warehouse down below.

Raph pulled out his sai as Leo held up his hand signaling him to stop.

"Not until we know what they're up to..."

Annoyed, Raph growled impatiently as he glared down below towards the small crowd of Kraang droids.

They were setting some strange glowing device thingy and the brothers could only guess that it was something not good.

"I say we go down there already!" Raph hissed jerking his sai forward as he wanted to throw it immediately.

"Wait Raph," Leo held out his hand. "We do not go down there until I say so."

The genius turtle leaned forward getting a closer look over Leo's shoulder.

A Kraang droid buzzed pressing a button against the weird glitch device and suddenly the metal shifted a large form taking shape. It looked like two giant gun machines, with a platform stand among the middle of the three gun-like machines.

"Is that a...?" Mikey blinked.

That device looked awfully familiar and Donnie suddenly gasped loudly.

"It's a Trans-Dimensional Portal just like the one we saw at TCRI!"

"The one Leatherhead once went through?" Mikey asked suddenly.

The genius nodded. "They've set up another Trans-Dimensional Portal... Remember that rock monster?"

"Traag?" Mikey muttered as he stood on his tippy toes trying to see over Donnie's shell.

"Exactly, who knows what could go through there? Anything from Dimension X would come here to earth!"

"Now what do ya say?" Raph half smirked and growled as he glanced at Leo beside him.

"Now it's official ninjas. We go down there and stop the Kraang and shut that portal down!" Leo unsheathed his katana blades and the other three took the hint holding out their weapons.

They all leapt down startling the Kraang droids which each immediately fired their laser beams at them.

"Donnie! You shut that portal down!" Leo sternly ordered.

The genius nodded running over the machine beside the Trans-Dimensional Portal.

"Raph and Mikey, keep the Kraang distracted, don't let any of them near that portal!"

Raph nodded firmly before throwing his sai straight through a droid's head.

"On it Leo!" Mikey grinned widely as swung his kusarigama chain his convertible blade impaling the side of a droid's body. He grinned in truimphant as he smashed down many droids and he couldn't help but to glanced over to Donnie who kept his concentration upon the weird alien-like machine.

"Hey Donnie, I think you should press his button..." Mikey reached out his hand only for it be slapped away by Donnie.

"No, don't touch anything Mikey... I repeat... DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING..." He turned and glared at Mikey.

"Oh heh, I get ya bro..." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stepped back without realizing that his shell hit the back of one of the giant machine-like guns to this Trans-Dimensional Portal.

He pressed his hand back and suddenly it pressed against something. Mikey's eyes flew wide with panic as a blaring noise echoed across the warehouse loudly.

"MIKEY!"

The youngest flinched at the glares his older brothers were each giving him.

"Heh, oops... my bad?" He grinned and flinched as Raph jabbed a finger to his plastron.

"You just had to ruin this all didn't ya?" He spat as Mikey recoiled further.

Leo seemed to be just as angry as Mikey could feel the giant gun machine vibrating behind his shell.

"You don't focus Mikey! You've been screwing up too much lately!" Leo screeched as Mikey once again cringed as Raph slapped him across his head.

"OW!" He rubbed his head painfully pouting as he glanced up to see Raph's face bleeding out anger and rage... And it was all directed towards him.

 _Why must I make everything worse?_

The machine gun suddenly buzzed loudly behind him and Mikey turned his head sharply as a bright pink light flashed upon the platform, that portal opening up once again.

Unfortunately, something went awry, something was wrong... The ground started to shake like a wild earthquake as the few remaining droids flew through the portal as a giant gust of wind blew heavily across the room...

Leo had stabbed his katana blade onto the machine next to Donnie as he grasped onto the hilt of his blade tightly.

Donnie and Raph both held onto something to keep themselves from flying around in the wild gust of wind that shook the entire warehouse.

Mikey was clawing the ground desperately trying to grasp onto something.

"Mikey!"

Throwing his hand out Mikey grasped the bo staff that Donnie held out for him to grasp onto.

"Hang on Mikey!"

The youngest turtle suddenly screamed as something grasped his leg, the tug throwing himself off as he lost his grip on Donnie's staff.

Mikey screamed as he flew through the portal reaching his hands out desperately towards his bros in one last futile attempt.

Flashes of purple, pink and black surrounded the edges of Mikey's peripheral vision as he finally noticed the portal closing up in front him. The last thing that he saw was their shocked faces...

He could still see their expressions, they were so crystal clear in his mind. He saw Donnie's nebulous confusion, the fear that split across Leo's face, and Raph horrified expression as he screamed his name...

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! OH NO MIKEY!**

 **Wow, what a way to start this story as usual... Hopefully Mikey will be okay... Hopefully...**

 **I hoped that you enjoyed reading this as usual and I'd love to have feedback! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Portal

**Yay! I must thank those who favorited and followed this story! Please continue reading! :)**

 **Let's find out what happens to Mikey huh?**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Mikey blinked in utter shock before gasping loudly as his shell collided against a cold metal form.

Turning his head sharply around Mikey pulled out his chuck stabbing his convertible blade into the droid's body.

The pink alien screeched clambering out from the robot body and ran off disappearing over the edge of the platform that Mikey was currently standing on.

Everything seemed to click into Mikey's brain... He was back in Dimension X...

"Oh great..." He snorted as he glanced around his surroundings... That familiar pink sky... Those other planets... He was back here again by himself...

Smirking, Mikey threw down a smoke bomb that he still had left in his belt.

His savage outfit immediately appeared on him as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Savage Mikey returns!" He grinned and glanced to the side to see those bug things...

 _Oh yeah!_

The youngest grasped the bug creature squeezing it as the tongue flew from its mouth latching onto another platform up above him.

He flew towards the platform landing onto the rock like surface gracefully as the tentacles on his arms tangled against his skin.

Now he got a better view of the place around him and he noticed a Kraang spire building far out into the distance.

"How am I going to get way over there?" He asked himself tapping his chin in deep thought.

An brilliant idea popped into his mind as he noticed a stealth ship parked on the platform near three-hundred feet away. "Way to go Mikey, you're a genius!"

Squeezing the bug he sprayed the delicious green liquid into his mouth before he squeezed it again as he leapt over the platform as his own body floated across the fluorescent pink atmosphere.

His feet landed upon the platform as he suddenly noticed three Kraang droids exiting the stealth ship.

"It's time for bang rock action!" Mikey screeched alerting the Kraang droids before making a soft meowing sound as he grasped a pink crystal beside him before he threw it at the Kraang droids who dodged the flying and exploding crystal.

Mikey picked up another crystal after another throwing them at every direction, in front, behind, and to the sides... The two Kraang droids stopped as they glanced around seeing themselves surrounded by the pink crystals.

Smirking, Mikey howled as the sound triggered the bang rock crystals to explode. Pieces of metal scrap flew everywhere as a purple smoke billowed where the robot bodies once stood.

Laughing mechanically, Mikey dashed towards the stealth ship leaping up through the entrance upon the bottom of the ship. He clambered his way through the hallways. To his luck, he found no other droids that occupied the ship. The halls were empty as if it was abandoned as when Mikey opened up a slide door as he made a strangled noise erupt from the back of his throat.

He stepped into the room finding machines lined along the sides, with a spiral blade twirling above his head. He had found the control room and he smirked as he trudged his way to the giant flat machine before punching in random buttons as he closed his eyes slightly blowing across his fingers trying to pretend that he was totally bored out of his mind.

The machine buzzed and wired loudly, a large projector screen that suddenly appeared and Mikey grinned in glee. He pushed his hands against the control buggy as he got the stealth ship to finally move.

The ship was gliding through the air in such ease as Mikey neared his destination.

Suddenly, a Dracodroid came flying out of nowhere and Mikey let out a surprised squeak before containing his cool as he tried to act like he was one of the Kraang.

The Dracodroid creature didn't seem to nothing anything, and only flew past the stealth ship as Mikey let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew, that sure was a close one. It's such a good thing that this stealth ship window is opaque or I would've been totally busted by now."

Settling his eyes straight ahead Mikey slowly parked the stealth ship among the other ships beside the giant tech-drome that was near the central spire.

Staying still and quiet as Mikey slowly peeked his head out from the ship's entrance, he noticed a long line of Kraang droids marching off towards the techno-drome.

Once they finally disappeared as the techno-drome took flight disappearing out through the pink atmosphere. The turtle let out a relieved breath as the coast was clear.

Leaping out from the ship Mikey sprinted across the platform towards the central spire as he pressed himself against the wall before he furtively snuck through the front entrance.

When the giant door closed loudly behind him Mikey's eyes were wide as saucers as panic overfilled his being as he noticed about twenty Kraang droids in the room. Some in the robot droid bodies and others in their floating-like machines.

"Kraang must eliminate turtle."

Mikey ducked his head as one pink laser beam was fired at him before countless others followed along. He rolled over to the side dodging all the beams as he ran towards one droid holding a big black laser gun.

Propelling his leg forward, Mikey kicked the gun out of the droid's robotic hand before grasping the weapon and pressing his finger against the trigger firing the laser beams against the droids.

Many of the Kraang droids screeched as their robot bodies were blow to pieces, metal parts became mangled and disconnected from the body itself. The pink aliens were screeching loudly as one droid ordered a loud retreat informing to contact the rest of the Kraang as they fled from the room.

Grinning at his victory Mikey walked up to the center machine as he knew that he didn't have much time to spare. For those Kraang aliens would inform more Kraang and he'd be outnumbered without a chance to escape.

"Okay, lets open up all these portals..." He hummed as he spidered his fingers across the button panels as they glowed brightly as many portals appeared in the room. "No, that's not it... Not that planet..." He kept pressing more buttons as a projector screen revealed the location of what the portal appeared to lead to.

Lifting up his foot, Mikey used his foot to press more buttons as he shut down many portals heedless of what they were portraying. Suddenly, as Mikey pressed down onto two buttons at the same time, the rest of the other open portals immediately shut down as two brightly pink colored portals opened up.

Blinking with uncertainty laced in his eyes, Mikey stared at the projector screen in front of him that gave him the information about where these two portals were to lead him to. The thing was, they both led to the same place...

 _What? How come there's two portals that both lead to Earth?_

The orange masked turtle blinked nebulously utterly confused as he examined the image of the two planets portrayed upon the screen under such scrutiny.

"Hmmm, they're both the same and identical to each other," Mikey tapped his chin pensively in deep thought. "They both go to the same world and just probably perhaps to different whereabouts, or in other words, different locations."

The two images both portrayed an image of Earth, both identical to each other. They both were exactly the same. Same size, same color of blue and green, and same land formations.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter which one that I take correct?" Mikey shrugged nonchalantly. "They both go to Earth, so why not?" The turtle stepped away from the enormous machine as he stood between the two portals. "I guess I'll take the one that's closest to me."

The turtle stepped through the portal without any second thought as he felt himself floating, his savage costume immediately disappeared into thin air and he found himself curving along the pink glowing tunnel as a dazzling white light blinded his vision.

* * *

 **Wow... Seems like Mikey was smart enough to actually get back home, however, did he go through the right portal? They both are the same am I right? Well, you're about to find out later in the next chapter to come! X3**

 **By the way, I'd love to hear some comments and reviews! I would like to know how you think about this story, and I do panic a little when no one even reviews or comments anything. Well, reviews and comments are always welcome! Feel free to state what you thought about this! (No flames please)**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Beach City

**Thanks a lot everyone for those who chose to support me in this story! How's everyone doing I must ask? I hope it's good!**

 **Now I'm going to respond to those reviews that stood out to me! Just like I'm starting to get into the habit of doing so for every single story I've been writing so far. :)**

 **To Awesam132: Yeah, you betted right! :)**

 **To Guest: I'm glad you find this story interesting. Keep up with the reading!**

 **To SariSpy56Returns: I know right? It's so AWESOME! XD**

 **To ZerotheDog: Yeah, you're totally right about that! I sure am having lots of inspiration. The thing is, when I get a wonderful idea for a story I usually like to write it down immediately so I'll never forget about it. Yeah, a lot of people weren't expecting such a crossover such as this one. So far, there's only one other Steven Universe and Tmnt crossover and it's nothing like this. It has a bunch of OC's in that story, but this one won't be like that! It'll be an actual crossover of Tmnt 2012 and Steven Universe! I just simply had to combine my two favorite shows together! X3**

 **HAPPY READING EVERYONE! ENJOY! Don't forget to read my A/N at the end! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The only feeling that Mikey felt was his shell slamming onto a hard surface. He groaned as he blinked hard, laying there as he let his eyes finally adjust to the sudden brightness.

He soon found himself staring up at a familiar blue sky and yet, however, something seemed to be off.

Lifting his head Mikey found himself laying upon a mound of grass. He glanced back up gazing intently at the bright dazzling light blue azure sky. The clouds seemed to be more rounded and he could see actual diamond shaped stars in the sky. It was broad daylight and some stars were yet slightly visible. The sky in New York sure didn't look like that, it didn't look so bright and dazzling.

The youngest turtle's thoughts were confirmed as he stood upon his feet seeing a small city down ahead and there was a billboard sign beside him that read, 'Now Leaving Beach City.'

This was definitely not in New York...

The orange masked turtle spun around to find that the portal had disappeared. It was completely gone and now he was stuck here.

"Oh snap!" Mikey drawled. He actually ended up in the wrong place!?

 _Stupid! You messed up again Mikey!_

He slapped himself in the face before heaving out a sigh as he slowly followed the road beside him towards the small city. The buildings weren't tall like in New York and the city was on some sort of peninsula on a beach.

 _So, that's why it's called Beach City..._

As he neared the city he noticed many stores, shops and homes. Luckily, no one seemed to be walking around and about at such a bright afternoon like this. He bypassed an arcade walking the down street. He made sure that he kept himself close to the buildings so he wouldn't be spotted so easily out in plain sight.

The sound of a boy's voice made him halt in his tracks as he ducked behind the side of a building furtively peeking around the bend to see a car wash ahead of him.

It was a young boy with dark curly brown hair, almost nearly black. He noticed the jeans that he wore, the red flip flops upon the soles of his feet and his red shirt aligned with a big yellow star upon the front of his shirt.

The boy was running up to an older man and he watched the two hug tightly laughter faintly ringing through the warm air.

Swiftly turning his head in the other direction Mikey finally caught a glimpse of the beach not too far out from the city. The water gleamed and sparkled upon the rays of the brightly shining sun overhead. Colors of azure light blue was swirling across the surface of the water as light seemed to sparkle upon the surface itself. It almost seemed like a beautiful dreamland, the beauty was incomprehensible.

However, despite the lovely beauty of the ocean's nature something had caught Mikey's attention and he instantly knew that something was wrong. His instincts were telling him otherwise, his gut seemed to twist itself into a knot. Without any thought the turtle sprinted towards the beach and over the boardwalk to only have his baby blue eyes widen in horror and uttermost shock.

Another young boy with thick blond dreadlocks was screaming throwing out fries as some centipeetle looking creature was hissing loudly spitting out some foreign green liquid that seemed to burn upon the sand.

The boy was in danger, he had to save him!

"Whaaaa!" Mikey cried as he grasped his nun-chuck throwing out his kusarigama chain. "Face my hot NUN-CHUCK FURY!" The chain wrapped around the monster's body as it screeched loudly.

The boy gave him a terrified look as Mikey braced his feet against the sand trying to hold down the monster.

The creature twisted underneath the chains before sliding under and Mikey immediately pulled his nun-chuck back before he had any chance to react to the monster's next move.

The monster's tail lashed out sending the turtle sprawling against the sand sputtering and coughing as sand had entered his mouth.

"Peedee, get out of here!" He heard a boy's shout and he only screamed in terror as the centipeedle monster loomed above him. It opened its mouth ready to spray that dangerous acidic liquid.

The turtle screamed loudly at the top of his lungs and only blinked and yelped in belated confusion as shock bled through his features as some pink flying object slammed into the side of the monster's face.

It was some sort of glowing pink shield that resembled a symbol of a white triangle in its center followed around with a rose-vine like pattern that swirled around the shield.

The monster let out a roar even more angrier than before and the pink shield suddenly dissipated into thin air, pink sparkles still fluttering around where it once was.

When the monster tried to slam one of its tentacles onto Mikey's head he saw something surround him. Something pink, glowing brightly... He was...

He gasped sharply as he found himself trapped unmistakably.

Seemingly, he was stuck in some sort of rounded shield or glowing pink bubble. And that's when Mikey finally realized that someone was indeed standing behind him.

Turning his head sharply Mikey finally recognized who the stranger was. It was that same boy that he had seen at the car wash hugging that older man.

The boy let out a grunt as the centipeetle pressed against the bubble and Mikey flinched hard as the pink bubble popped the monster finally raising its tentacles down.

The turtle could only stare with wide eyes as he noticed a soft pink glow radiating off the young boy.

 _How in the world? What the!?_

Another pink shield appeared as the boy held out his arm as he threw out the shield like a flying disc.

Mikey watched as the shield impaled the monster which let out a pained screech before a loud pop resonated through the air as a white puff of smoke or cloud appeared as he noticed that the centipeedle was suddenly gone...

The young boy ran up excitedly towards where the monster once stood as he picked up some rounded gem like object as he held out his hands forming a pink bubble around the gem.

"Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst are going to be so surprised that I managed to poof a centipeetle and bubbled one by myself!"

The boy grinned widely as he pressed his hand over the top of the bubble pressing down and when Mikey thought that the pink bubble would pop. It only disappeared and the gem was gone with the bubble itself.

The orange masked turtle's jaw was slack hanging open and he could've sworn that his jaw would be hitting the sand by any second now.

Sure he had seem monsters, mutants and weird creatures from Dimension X. However, this was a whole new level, he had never seen any other human being that had powers, except for April, but this boy's power was nothing compared to April's. He didn't seem to be at least one of the psychic types.

Yupp, Mikey's thoughts had been thoroughly confirmed. He wasn't back home, he wasn't on Earth. Well, maybe not exactly, he was on another planet. Another Earth yet similar to the one of his own home.

"Hey."

Baby blue eyes glanced up from his sprawled position upon the sand up towards the boy's face as the boy had one knee upon the sand as he gingerly held out a hand towards Mikey.

"Hi, my name is Steven, are you okay?"

* * *

 **OH GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS! *Squeals loudly and jumps excitedly* (Sorry I couldn't contain myself) XD**

 **Mikey has finally met Steven! It makes me so excited to see how they would start to become friends. :)**

 **Hope to read all of your reviews! I can't wait! Please tell me what you've thought about this and I do have a suggestion that I've been thinking to ask each of my readers... Do you think that I should include Peridot in this story? I mean she joined the Crystal Gems am I right?**

 **STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! Can't wait for the next TMNT STEVENBOMB! (That's what I'm going to start calling my next updates for this story) X3**

 **However... _'Sleep is a curse, and yet a curse I need to live.'_ XD (True Steven Universe reference and I really have to live that curse right now... Kinda wished the day would last forever...)**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Crystal Gems

**Yay! Another chapter out! It's so great to be back again!**

 **To Guest: YAY! You're going to be so excited for this chapter! And by the way, I have done a short POV of one of Mikey's brothers. I hope you enjoy that!**

 **To Awesam132: Haha, yupp. That's totally how I would react if that ever happened to me. XD**

 **To GobblewonkerJeb : Yeah, I would totally want to watch every single episode of Steven Universe and TMNT with you! X3**

 **Have a fun time reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Raph's POV:**

The scream died in my throat as I stared in horror where I had last seen my baby brother.

I couldn't believe it... I could've done something to help him and I just failed him!?

"No!" I howled my sais clanging noisily against the ground as I fell upon my knees slamming my fists onto the ground. "I-It can't be!" My voice cracked underneath all the pressure. "I'm so gonna kill that Kraang droid!"

"Easy Raph," Leo put a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy for you to say Fearless," I rolled my eyes growling. "You're as calm as ever..."

"I'm with you Raph, we'll get Mikey back."

"And that's the last thing I'll do, I'll hunt down the ends of the universe if I have to!"

"Do you think that Mikey is okay?" Donnie worriedly asked. "He couldn't possibly be hurt right?"

"He better not be," I growled clenching a fist tightly. "And if he is whoever hurts him is so gonna pay..."

"We'll do everything to get him back and find him Raph..." Leo muttered a serious expression splitting across his face.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Back on the other Earth...

The turtle blinked as he clasped his hand onto the boy's as he helped to pull him up.

 _So... his name is Steven?_

"What's your name?" Steven asked.

"Michelangelo, but you can just call me Mikey..."

 _I mean why not? This boy had saved me..._

Steven grinned widely. "That's a long name man. So, are you a gem? What kind of gem are you?" The boy with curly hair tilted his head studying Mikey closely.

"Gem?" Mikey muttered completely baffled. He reached behind his head to finger his short orange mask tails. "I'm not a gem, I'm a mutant."

"A mutant?" The boy blinked nebulously. "So, you're a fusion of gem shards fused together?"

 _What?_

"No, no, no," Mikey shook his head. "I'm not a gem, gem shards or a fusion or whatever you're talking about. I'm a mutant turtle, half human and half turtle. I started out as a regular baby turtle until I came into contact with a glowing ooze called mutagen and got mutated into what I am now."

Puzzled, the boy regarded the turtle closely. "Are you from space?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so..." Mikey shrugged. He didn't have another explanation for that.

"That's so cool!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes and Mikey wondered how it was possible that the boy's eyes could do that. "Where are you from?

"Earth."

"But, this is Earth..." Steven blinked completely stunned clearly not expecting that answer.

"Yeah, I'm from another Earth dude, another dimension maybe?"

"That's so cool!" The boy grasped Mikey's arm tightly. "I've never seen a giant turtle before!"

Mikey couldn't help but to grin at Steven's enthusiasm and excitement.

"So, how do you even have powers?" Mikey curiously asked.

"It's because I'm half gem," Steven replied.

"What?"

"I'll just show you," Steven lifted his shirt revealing his stomach and Mikey noticed a pink gem embedded where his belly button should be. "I'm half human and gem."

"You're half human and rock?" Mikey glanced up as Steven tugged his shirt back down.

"Yeah, but gems are like magical rocks or magical beings," he rubbed his neck bashfully. "We both have one thing in common don't we? We're both half human in a way."

Mikey nodded and suddenly Steven grinned widely an excited expression plastered on his face.

"So, you want to be friends?"

"STEVEN! Get away from that thing!"

Mikey turned his head and grunted as flying spear whirled past him as he lost his balance landing with a thump against the sand.

The orange masked turtle glanced up seeing three mysterious beings standing up above him. One was large in stature with maroon colored skin and big poofy black hair styled like an afro and there were shades covering this mysterious person's eyes.

The giant woman had summoned large gauntlets on both hands. Mikey also noticed a short purple girl with purple skin and pale lavender hair. He even noticed a brightly colored purple gem on her chest barely above her black tank top.

The gem glowed as a whip appeared with purple like gem spikes.

Mikey let out a startled squeak as he noticed the tip of a beautiful white spear directly in his face. The person was very tall and skinny. Her skin was exactly pale as white as she had peachy-pink hair that resembled a pixie-cut in the front and came to a point in the back. Her sky-blue eyes were blazing intently down at him with a stern expression on her face.

Mikey then noticed a rounded white oval on her forehead, it looked like a large pearl gem.

"Pearl!" Steven cried as he dared to put forth his hand onto the spear. "Don't hurt him! He means no harm!"

"It could be a corrupted gem Steven. There are no giant regular turtles like this," the girl responded scowling.

"It's not a gem, it doesn't even have one!" Steven bravely defended.

"What?" The girl pulled her head back in shock.

"Please," Steven pleaded. "Don't hurt him, he doesn't mean any harm. He was just trying to save Peedee from a Centipeedle monster until I came to help him out. I poofed the monster, bubbled it and sent it back to the temple."

"Way to go Steven!" Amethyst cheered.

The pale girl let out a sigh as he retracted her spear away from Mikey's face much to his relief as it dazzled through the air until it fully disappeared. The other two also dissipated their weapons.

"You okay?" Steven knelt down to help Mikey up once more.

"Yeah," Mikey blinked as he studied the three girls.

"Mikey, meet the Crystal Gems, Pearl," Steven pointed to the tall and skinny one with white skin. "Amethyst," that purple one. "And Garnet, and then there's officially me!"

"Nice to uh... meet you..." Mikey stuttered. Clearly, this was something different here.

Steven glanced at Mikey before facing the gems. "Michelangelo or Mikey here is..."

"Hey, that's a Renaissance name," Pearl interrupted suddenly. "Is he actually from the Renaissance or Italy, or does he have a lineage?"

Steven blinked glancing back at the orange masked turtle.

"Uh no..." Mikey shook his head. "I'm not from the Renaissance. My dad gave me this name. He gave me and my brothers Renaissance names of his favorite artists and sculptors."

"Well, Michelangelo was so talented..." Pearl beamed and Mikey could feel a slight blush upon his cheeks. That was what he was named after... "He painted the Sistine Chapel..."

"You can talk about that story later can't you Pearl?" Amethyst huffed rolling her eyes. "Steven didn't even get to fully introduce Mikey to us."

"Oh," Pearl bowed her head and Mikey noticed a blue tint upon her cheeks.

 _Her blushes are blue!? What the!?_

"Please continue with your introduction of this new friend of yours," Pearl lifted her head smiling nervously at Steven.

Steven didn't seem to mind and nodded opening his mouth. "He's half turtle and human. He's a mutant from another dimension or another Earth, mutated by a glowing green ooze called mutagen."

The three blinked puzzled with confusion across their faces.

"Well, that makes sense dude," Amethyst snorted.

Mikey blinked at the purple girl.

 _Hey, she uses the word dude..._

"He's practically an alien," Amethyst folded her arms.

"He's a mutant that was mutated by green ooze?" Pearl asked puzzled. "What kind of law of physics and genetics is that? That's doesn't logically make any sense."

 _Wow..._ Mikey grinned. _Pearl is smart... She reminds me of Donnie..._

"That's because he's from another planet and dimension, another Earth," Steven turned his head to grin at Mikey.

"If he's from another world he should probably be taken back to his world this instant," Garnet mumbled, as usual with her stoic expression.

"Aww come on!" Steven whined. "Can't I keep him?"

Mikey grinned down at Steven shrugging. "It won't hurt if I stay for awhile longer."

"Yay!" Steven gasped turning around to hug Mikey tightly. "We can be buddies! Ooh, I know!" He pulled his head back his eyes sparkling with those stars again. "Do you like videogames?"

"Heck yeah dude!" Mikey grinned widely.

* * *

 **Tada! Boom! Friendship made! Steven and Mikey are now friends... They're forming a friendship now and Mikey has met the Crystal Gems... Well, maybe not all of them? Anyway, now Mikey is going to be stuck in this new strange Earthly world for awhile anyway... At least he and Steven have some things in common.**

 **Please tell me what you thought about this chapter! I can't wait to read those wonderful reviews and comments! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Barn Friends

**Thank you everyone who supported this story!**

 **Now, I'm going to review to those who stood out to me!**

 **To Crystal Cipher: Yeah, I agree with you too. There should me more Steven Universe and Tmnt fics out there.**

 **To LalLoo: Well, here's some more! XD**

 **To Marialine: Glad you think this is amazing!**

 **To Ella le Hissy: Peridot is totally in this! And so is another someone! Just read on! :)**

* * *

 **If you have been one of those other people who asked if Peridot would be in this, and yes she will be! Lapis will also be in this too!**

 **This chapter does contain some actual Steven Universe scenes from the leaked clip of Barn Mates. The wording has been changed a little just to make it a little different.**

 **Anyway, other than that, I hope you enjoy reading! XD**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"This is Golf Quest Mini!" Steven exclaimed.

"Sounds fun," Mikey blinked as he was standing in Steven's room looking at the mini TV. "There are a lot more videogames back where I live," Mikey grinned. "We have a pinball machine, and a game called Atomic Robo-X."

"Awesome," Steven grinned has he handed Mikey another controller.

"So, where are the gems?" Mikey asked. When they had entered the house on the beach in front of a giant woman statue Mikey was amazed. They all had entered and the three gems were standing on a platform in the room and it lit up a portal and they disappeared. Steven had told Mikey that the portal was a warp pad.

"The gems are on a mission," Steven shrugged turning on the game.

"And you don't go with them?" Mikey started to play the game with Steven.

"No, I do... It's just... some missions are too dangerous for me, at least that's what the gems say."

"So, tell me, you're half gem right?" Mikey was enjoying the conversation while playing the video game.

"Yeah, my dad is human and my mom is a gem. My mom is gone, but I inherited her gem."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Guilt was written across Mikey's face.

"Yeah, my mom gave up her physical form to make me, gems bodies are just illusions really. But, I can't help but to feel like the gems blame me for my mom not being around."

"That's rough," Mikey muttered. "I can see how you feel because I've felt the same way before."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, maybe not exactly... I never had a mom, just a regular turtle I guess, but sometimes I feel like my brothers blame me for not being so serious and for goofing around.

"You have brothers?" Steven asked. "I don't have any siblings..." It grew quiet for a short while. "It seems like we understand each other some way..."

"Yeah."

"So, tell me abut your brothers."

"I have three older brothers, well we're all the same age but I'm still the youngest. There's Leonardo, or Leo, he's the oldest. Raphael is next, we call him Raph. Then, there's Donatello or Donnie. Me and my brothers are all ninjas and our dad is our Sensei."

"Wait," Steven paused the game as stars appeared in his eyes. "You're actually a ninja!?"

"Yeah dude," Mikey grinned setting his controller aside. "We wear masks," he pointed to his orange mask. "And we have weapons, mine is a nun-chuck." Mikey pulled out his nun-chuck from his belt.

"Woah! Can you show me a ninja move?"

"Sure," Mikey shrugged twirling his nun-chuck doing some tricks before he settled the nun-chuck under his arm pit and held it out prodding out the hidden blade before tucking his weapon back into his belt.

"So cool!" Mikey chuckled finding the stars in Steven's eyes fascinating. "Who's your Sensei and father?"

"Well, he's like our adoptive father, his name is Splinter. He took us in as regular turtles when he was a human. He got mutated into a rat and he knows ninjistu and taught me and my brothers."

"What colored masks and weapons do you brothers have?"

"Well," Mikey held out one of his three fingers. "Leo has a blue mask and his weapon are katana blades, Raph has a red mask and he has a pair of sais. Donnie has a purple mask and he has a bo staff."

"Awesome! Your brothers sound so cool!"

"Heh, yeah I guess they are..." Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. "We do make a great ninja team after all."

"You guys are on a ninja team!? What are your roles?"

"Leo is the leader, Raph is the tough one, Donnie is the brains and the smart one and then, there's me... The goofball, the wild one... I don't know what I do that actually contributes to the team... I feel out of place sometimes."

"I know what you mean, I've felt that way too."

"You have?" Mikey blinked in shock. He felt like it was easy to talk about his problems with this kid.

"Yeah, sometimes it feels like the gems expect me to be like my mom, but I'm not..." Steven grasped his shirt near his gem.

Mikey couldn't help but to reach over to sling an arm around Steven as he patted his soft curly dark hair.

"I'm sure you're great... I've never met a friend like you before."

"Thanks," the boy glanced up at Mikey as the turtle grinned.

"We do have some things in common don't we?"

"Yeah," Steven grinned brightly. "It's like we understand each other..."

Mikey nodded pulling his hand back. "High three?"

"High three..." Steven clasped his hand with Mikey's.

"Yeah boi, Booyakasha..." Mikey chanted.

"What? What was that?"

"Oh, Booyakasha is just a catch phrase I like to say sometimes or even Cowabunga, but I think Booyakasha sounds better."

"Sounds catchy."

"That's the point," Mikey grinned.

"Ooh! I forgot! You should meet the two newest members of the Crystal Gems!"

"There's more?" Mikey blinked stunned.

"Yeah!" Steven tugged on Mikey's hand. "Come on! I'll show you!"

Mikey blinked as he was led out of the house across the beach and to someplace else where there was a barn. Steven opened the barn door before explaining. "Meet Peridot and Lapis!" He pointed to the two gems in the barn.

Mikey stared seeing a green gem with green skin and yellow pointed hair standing on the top level looking quizzically down at him and the blue gem that was completely blue colored, even her skin was blue was giving him a blank stare before it changed into a moody one.

"Hey Lapis and Peridot! Meet Mikey!"

"What is that thing?" Peridot came down from the top level walking over to Mikey poking his shell. "I thought that you said those organic creatures called turtles live in the ocean. How is there one out of the ocean?"

"He's a mutant turtle... He's not from this kind of planet want to know?"

"Whatever," Lapis huffed completely annoyed.

"Is she always this braggy?" Mikey whispered to Steven.

"Yeah," Steven rubbed his head. "Don't mind her, she's just had a lot to deal with."

"Are you saying that thing is from another planetoid?" Peridot asked confused.

"Planetoid?" Mikey blinked nebulously.

"Sorta... He's from another dimension... or another Earth," Steven tried to explain.

"Hmmm," Peridot hummed glancing around Mikey studying him closely. "Why do you wear a bandana? Why do you wear that brown thing? Why do you wield weapons... Why do you..."

"I'm a ninja, that's why," Mikey let out a surprised squeak as Peridot poked his upper thigh glancing around his butt. "What are you doing!?" Mikey demanded stepping away as his face turned red.

"You don't have a tail..." Peridot blinked.

"Yeah, I do have tail, you just can't see it!"

"Then, where is it?" Peridot cocked her head trying to glance around Mikey to see for herself.

"Peridot!" Steven exclaimed as he noticed the discomfort on Mikey's face as it turned more red.

"It's inside my plastron behind my anal shields!" Mikey pointed between his legs his face cherry red than ever as he shut his eyes tightly.

"How come you don't let down your tail like some normal turtles?"

"Peridot!"

"Because I'm not a normal turtle!" Mikey opened his eyes. "I'm half turtle and human!"

"What? You're a hybrid?"

"Yes!" Steven waved his arms around with such emphasis. "He's a mutant turtle!"

"Hmmm," Peridot leaned back, she glanced at Steven before grinning. "Nice to meet you... What do you call yourself?"

"Mikey," Mikey nodded breathing a sigh of relief as the embarrassing conversation was over.

"I'm sorry about her," Steven whispered. "She's still not exactly used to this place."

Mikey nodded glancing back at Peridot as she cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm Peridot and that's Lapis," the green gem pointed to the blue one. The blue gem didn't wave nor acknowledge anything. Mikey nodded and froze as a bright light was shining over the barn's roof through the holes. He glanced up seeing some red floating orb or something, he couldn't see it clearly as it was above the barn's roof.

"Ah!" Peridot squeaked and Mikey glanced down to see Steven and Lapis shushing her.

 _What is going on!?_ Mikey noticed the way Peridot was quivering in fear. Suddenly, the orb moved to the giant hole on the side of the barn its yellow light shining upon them.

"Run!" Steven screamed and Mikey turned around to run out from the barn with the two gems and his friend. The red orb suddenly moved in front of them as they skidded to a halt. It looked like some kind of machine or droid and Mikey noticed the screen glowing brightly orange as the yellow light was still shining upon them. The screen turned orange and red with yellow hexagonal shapes kind of like eyes.

"It's a Homeworld tech!" Peridot screeched and Mikey glanced down seeing the green gem grasping Steven's arm tightly. She and Steven were really close to the same height. "This is it Steven! They're going to wipe my precious friend off the face of this planet!" Peridot screamed in terror.

 _What's going on!?_

"Just stay behind me!" Steven put forth his hand in front of Peridot. "I'll protect you!"

Mikey scowled pulling out his nun-chuck preparing himself to fight when he didn't know what the shell was going on.

The turtle froze as he noticed Lapis taking a few steps forward. She glanced back at them with a paradoxical look on her face. She turned back towards the droid lifting up her hand and Mikey noticed a giant water hand forming a from a puddle of water beside him. Lapis flicked her fingers and the giant water hand flicked the orb before slamming the strange tech into the ground.

"Holy smokes..." Peridot mumbled.

"Holy Chalupa..." Mikey muttered shoving his nun-chuck back into his belt. The turtle glanced at Steven. "Lapis has water powers?"

"Yeah, she's can ocean gem," Steven rubbed his head. "She can bend water."

"Wow..." Mikey glanced at Lapis as the blue gem walked up towards the crashed orb along with Peridot. "What is a Homeworld tech by the way?" Mikey questioned before Steven could follow the two gems.

"Oh, Homeworld is a planet, the race of all gems. But, Homeworld isn't' exactly good. They're an evil race that conquers other worlds..."

"Wow, just like the Kraang and the Triceratons."

"What?" The boy turned his head to regard Mikey with a puzzled expression.

"Those are evil alien races in my world, well... maybe in my dimension or something like that. The Kraang and Triceratons always have wanted to destroy my Earth. They even have tried..."

"Yeah, same thing with Homeworld," Steven sighed. "Some Homeworld gems rebelled and split apart as they wanted to protect the Earth. My mom was one of them and so are the Crystal Gems."

Just like the good Kraang... Mikey couldn't help but to think. The Utroms...

"I did hear the gems say once that Homeworld is a rival with that Triceraton race you were talking about..." Steven walked forward towards Lapis and Peridot as they were checking out the crashed orb tech.

"Wait, what?" Mikey gaped.

The Triceraton race actually knew about the Homeworld race?

"What are you talking about?" Mikey followed behind Steven. "How does Homeworld and the Triceratons know each other?"

"I don't know," Steven held up his hands. "It's not like I was alive for thousands of years like all the gems. Maybe you should ask them?" Steven glanced at Mikey. The orange masked turtle blinked completely baffled.

Mikey turned his head seeing Peridot popping off the screen from the droid.

"Sweet! Look at this technology we can use!"

Mikey saw something pink from the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see a... pink lion!? The last time he checked lions were not pink. His baby blue eyes were wide as the pink lion with a pink mane sauntered over before pressing its pink nose into Steven's hair.

"Oh, hey Lion," Steven turned his head. "Mikey, meet my magical pet Lion!"

 _A magical pet lion!?_ Mikey could feel his jaw drop. He shook his head rapidly.

 _What was wrong with this place? It's seriously twisted!_

The orange masked turtle couldn't help himself but to grin widely.

 _And so radically awesome!_

* * *

 **Feedback? Yes please! Just to let you guys know, I've never written the characters of Peridot or Lapis ever before... So, I hope I did a good job with their personalities and how I portrayed them or whatever you wanna call it. Tell me what you think! Did you like it? :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time!

**To Random Guest:** **Yeah, I wanted to show off the clueless part of Peridot where she doesn't really know very much and it makes everything a little weirder, especially for Mikey. Poor Mikey... Peridot made him embarrassed. Connie will make an appearance in this chapter! And Stevonnie is also included! Just wait until you see Mikey's reaction! XD**

 **To: Awesam132: Yeah, this is totally freaking EPIC! X)**

 **To Ella Le Hissy: Of course! Steven's dad is also introduced into this chapter! :)**

 **To Marialine: It's awesome I know right? XD**

 **I thank everyone else for reviewing and commenting! Keep them up!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! There will be a short scene between Mikey's brothers, then Steven's dad will be introduced along with Connie and Stevonnie... and I can't wait for you guys to read this chapter and to see Mikey's reaction!**

 **HAVE FUN! XD Don't forget to read my question at my author's note at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Meanwhile... Back on Earth...

"Got anything Donnie?" Leo asked as he stood behind Donnie who was typing away on his computer screen inside his lab.

"You know how we have this little Kraang portal generator?" Donnie held up the small device. "It's a Kraang portal am I right?"

"Yeah?" Leo nodded. "Did you find a way to activate the portal?"

"Fortunately, yes, I've finally found a way Leo." Donnie grinned with triumphant. He walked around his lab table grasping the Kraang crystal that he had taken out from the Turtle Mech. "With this Kraang crystal I can activate the portal and we can search for Mikey in Dimension X."

Leo grinned widely with hope.

"What's going on?" Raph asked entering the lab.

"Donnie has found a way to active the Kraang portal," Leo grinned turning around to face the hot head.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, Raph, really," Donnie held out the little Kraang device as he used the Kraang crystal to tap the screen before pressing the button as it glowed brightly pink a bright pink portal appearing into the room.

"Finally!" Raph clenched a fist in front of him.

"Ready your oxygen masks guys," Donnie held out the oxygen tanks to his brothers as they tucked the tube into their mouths.

"Come on guys, let's go find Mikey."

The three nodded as they leapt into the portal appearing into Dimension X.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the world of Steven Universe...

Mikey blinked as Peridot was taking apart the droid. "I need some leverage optimizer."

"You mean a screwdriver?" Steven grinned reaching over into Lion's mane. Mikey watched in awe as the main glowed brightly pink as Steven's hand went inside the mane before pulling out a screwdriver handing it over to Peridot.

"How can stuff be kept in Lion's mane?" Mikey asked quizzically.

"His mane is like a magical place," Steven explained. "And Lion's sonic roar can create portals."

"Wait, can Lion create a portal back to my world?"

"I don't know... That's a little too complicated. It took many portals just for Lion to transport me and the Gems to the moon. We nearly went flying off Lion."

"Really?" Mikey eyes widened.

"Yeah, plus Lion kinda does whatever he wants."

"And about the Triceratons and Homeworld, would Peridot and Lapis know about this?"

"Why don't you just ask them yourself?" Steven grinned cheekily.

"Ask what?" Peridot perked up as she used the screwdriver to take off another part of the droid tech.

"The Triceraton race, I know them, but how do they know Homeworld? Steven said the Crystal Gems told him that the Triceratons and Homeworld are rivals."

"How do you know about the Triceratons?" Peridot glanced at Mikey numbly.

"Well, the Triceratons had destroyed our world because it was infested with the Kraang. The Kraang are another evil race of aliens that the Triceratons hate. The Triceratons used a black hole generator to destroy my world. We were rescued by this robot man called Professor Honeycutt or Fugitoid. We went back in time while we traveled in space to save our planet. We destroyed the black hole generator before the Triceratons could even get their hands upon it."

"Woah..." Steven drawled his mouth hanging open.

"So, how do the Triceratons and Homeworld know each other?"

"Well, that has been many thousands of years ago. I wasn't made back then," Peridot shrugged. "All I know was that the Diamond authority did not like the Triceratons."

"The Diamond Authority?" Mikey ominously blinked.

"They are like the leaders that govern Homeworld," Steven elaborated. "Peridot says that they are magnificent gems."

"Yeah, especially my diamond, Yellow Diamond," Peridot grinned widely and then frowned. "But, now I'm a traitor so I can never go back, and I don't want to anyway. I like it here."

"So, why didn't the Diamond authority like the Triceratons?"

"The Triceratons wanted to take over many worlds, and the Diamonds wanted their control on different worlds. They were both rivals as they both wanted to conquer other worlds and wanted to get rid of each other. There was a war, but the Triceratons fled with their technology that was different than of Homeworld and they fled to a different galaxy and Homeworld and the Triceratons haven't bugged into each other for thousands of years."

"That makes sense," Mikey chuckled softly. "The Triceratons then were rivals with the Kraang over my world."

"The Homeworld was in rival with this one, as there was a war thousands of years ago," Lapis muttered catching Mikey off guard as he didn't expect her to speak up.

"My mom was in the war," Steven spoke up. "So, were the Crystal Gems, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst."

"Wow, seems like your world along with the gems have a long range of history."

"Yeah, we do."

"We should take this tech to the barn," Peridot handed her screw driver back to Steven as he put it back into Lion's mane.

Lapis nodded bending another water hand to lift up the orb as they trudged off towards the barn while Steven stayed put where he was next to Lion along with Mikey.

"Just wait until Pearl see this!" Peridot laughed with glee as the two gems disappeared into the barn.

"What now?" Mikey turned his head down at Steven. "Are we going to help them?"

"No, Peridot has got this. She's great with Homeworld tech." Steven glanced up at Mikey before he grinned excitedly. "Ooh! I know what we can do! You should meet my dad and then we can hang out with my friend Connie!"

"Wait, was your dad that man from that carwash?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Steven cocked his head.

"Well, I just saw him once when I arrived here, and you I guess... Before you helped me with that monster on that beach."

Steven nodded his curly hair bouncing as he climbed onto Lion's back. "Come on! It'll be faster if we go this way with Lion!"

"Aww yeah!" Mikey climbed onto Lion behind Steven. "This is going to be so radical!"

"Come on Lion! Take us to the carwash!"

The pink lion didn't move and only huffed loudly.

"Aww come on Lion! I won't give you any lion lickers..."

With that Lion stood up swiftly letting out a roar as Mikey noticed his eyes turn completely white.

"Go Lion!"

Lion roared as a pink portal appeared in front of them and Mikey screamed with glee as Lion raced through the portal.

They were dashing down a long sparkling and dazzling pink corridor and Mikey yelled alongside with Steven laughing loudly.

They came through the end ending up along a street as the Lion skidded to halt.

"There it is!" Steven pointed up ahead towards a carwash. "Let's go Mikey!" He tugged on the turtle's arm guiding him towards the carwash.

Mikey noticed a bearded man with long light brown hair.

"Dad!" Steven called running up to the man to hug him tightly.

"Hey there Stuball, what brings you here?" The man set Steven down.

"Meet my new friend!" Steven pointed towards me as I noticed the man's eyes settle upon me.

His eyes were wide as he gaped at me in shock. "What is that thing? Some kind of gem?"

"Nope," Steven shook his head beckoning with his hand for the turtle to come forward.

Mikey obliged stopping besides Steven.

"Dad, meet Mikey. He's a mutant turtle. He's half turtle and human."

"Wait, how's that even possible?" The man scratched his head.

"He's from another world Dad, he's from another Earth."

"Wow, little man. It seems like everyday something extraordinarily weird happens."

"I know! It's awesome right!?"

The man grinned handing out hand towards Mikey. "It's nice to meet you Mikey. My name is Greg Universe."

"Nice to meet you too," Mikey responded as he took the man's hand as they shook hands. The orange masked turtle could feel a tug on his hand and he glanced down at Steven.

"Now that you met my dad, you should meet my friend Connie!"

"Sure."

"Have fun you two," Greg waved stepping back. "I've got some business to do."

"Let's go!" Steven tugged Mikey back towards Lion as they rode on Lion through another portal appearing in front of a house.

Steven was rubbing his neck nervously as they were standing in front of a door. "It might be best if you stay back. Connie's mom isn't exactly used to all this magic stuff..."

"I don't mind," Mikey stepped back kneeling behind Lion as he tried to keep himself hidden from sight.

The half gem knocked on the door and a brown skinned woman answered the door.

"Oh hey Mrs. Maheswaran, is Connie home?"

"Of course," the lady grinned at Steven stepping aside to yell for Connie. "Connie! Your friend Steven is here!" Steven grinned as Connie came running down the stairs towards the open door.

"Oh hey Steven!"

The boy could feel a slight blush appear on his cheeks. "Uh... hey, can you play?"

"Can I?" Connie looked up at her mother waiting for her approval.

Mrs. Maheswaran sighed deeply. "Yes, you may hang out with Steven."

"Yeahahaha!" Steven laughed hugging Connie tightly. "Come on! Let's go! Today is going to be a great day!"

"Be careful you too!" Mrs. Maheswaran called as Steven led Connie down the porch steps.

"Don't worry mom!" Connie waved at her mother before she could close the door.

"You're going to love this!" Steven led Connie around Lion to where Mikey was kneeling.

Connie's eyes widened as big as saucers seeing the giant turtle...

"Wha... What is that Steven?"

"This is Mikey!" Steven grasped Mikey's arm tightly. "He's my new friend!"

"Is that a gem?"

"Totally not!"

"Then, how can a turtle be so large... and..."

"I'm a mutant turtle," Mikey spoke solemnly. "Half turtle and human."

"What? How is that?" Connie gaped confused.

"This may be a little weird but," Steven chuckled nervously. "He's from another world, another Earth."

"What? But, how did he get here?"

Steven turned to glance at Mikey looking for an explanation.

"Well, uh... I was pulled away through this portal into Dimension X, which is another Dimension in my area... I went through the wrong portal... As there were two that both went to Earth. The one I went through took me here."

Connie blinked looking faint like she was going to pass out.

"Connie!" Steven cried out worriedly catching her before she could smack herself against the ground.

"Am I dreaming?" Connie groaned.

"Uh... No, you're not dreaming."

"How is this possible Steven?" She held a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know but, it just is," the boy shrugged helping Connie to stand on her feet. "You okay Connie?"

"Yeah," She breathed in deeply. "Just give me a moment... Just when I thought that your magical world couldn't get even weirder..."

"Things just happen Connie. Some beyond our control."

"That's true," Mikey hummed.

"Okay," Connie let out a breath. "I think I'm good now..."

"Good! We should all hang out together!"

"Sounds fun Steven."

Mikey nodded. "Sounds like a bookayasha out of this world."

"Huh?" Connie blinked absolutely confused.

"It's just a catchphrase," Steven grinned. "Booyakasha!" He raised a fist into the air.

"Now that's what I'm talking about dude!" Mikey high fived Steven.

"Come on Connie! This will be fun!" Steven grasped her hand as Mikey clambered back onto Lion scooting himself closer to the front so they all could ride on Lion's back.

"It's party time!" Mikey cheered shooting out his hand as Lion roared soaring through a portal.

"YEAH!"

By the time they had appeared back at Steven's house they spent hours playing together. Playing video games... watching a movie... Mikey was fascinated by Dog Copter. He had never seen such a thing like that.

Evening was beginning to settle as Mikey found himself sitting on the sand on the beach staring out at the sunset beside Steven and Connie.

"You know, I kind of feel like dancing," Connie mumbled quietly.

"That's a great idea Connie!" Steven pulled out his phone from his jean pocket sticking it into the sand as he pressed on some music. "Let's dance!"

Mikey grinned as the two kids were dancing upon the soft sand. He joined them showing off some cool moves as he spun on his one hand and spun on his shell.

"Haha! That was so awesome Mikey!" Steven cheered as he was dancing besides Connie.

"Not bad, I've never seen a turtle dance so good," Connie complemented.

"It's just in the feeling dudette!" Mikey smirked as he kept twirling himself.

"Come on Connie! Let's dance!"

Mikey was tapping his foot to the beat when he noticed Steven and Connie dancing together. Connie actually wasn't so bad, Mikey kind of liked her... She seemed nice. A good friend of Steven's too.

Steven made a grunting noise as Mikey noticed him trip over Connie's leg.

"Steven!" Connie threw out her arms catching Steven in some dipping pose.

Mikey blinked as he noticed how close their faces were.

 _Huh... They actually look cute together..._

A soft pink glow radiated from Steven's stomach and Mikey's eyes widened.

Was that Steven's gem glowing?

The gem glowed brighter as Connie and Steven were laughing twirling around each other until a bright white light blinded around them blinding Mikey's eyes. The nun-chuck wielder shielded his eyes wondering what was happening as he saw two white glowing forms merge together.

 _What the!?_

The light had died down and Mikey didn't see Steven or Connie... In their place was a tall woman... She had some resemblance between Steven and Connie, she had a blue tank, a red shirt with that yellow star... Hair long like Connie and was curly like the two of them had their hair, and there was a pink gem embedded in her belly button on her exposed stomach and Mikey's mind couldn't register what had just happened.

"Wha... What happened to Steven... and Connie?" The turtle pointed at the tall woman. She was even taller than him in height.

"What?" The girl opened her eyes before blinking rapidly as she glanced around herself before blankly glancing at Mikey. "It's okay Mikey! Steven and Connie are still here! It's me! I'm Stevonnie... Steven and Connie fused togeth..." The fusion didn't have enough time to finish her sentence as the turtle landed onto his shell with a loud thud against the sand. "MIKEY!" She dashed over to the turtle who had just passed out.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Mikey has passed out! He just witnessed Connie and Steven fusing! His mind couldn't even register what had happened.**

 **Reviews and comments please! :)**

 **By the way, I do have a question to ask each of my readers. Since Mikey is partly human as he's a mutant turtle and human. Do you think that he should be able to fuse with Steven? I was just wondering, because that might be pretty awesome. X)**


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Ninja Turtle World

**To Marialine: Yeah, the only way Mikey can ever have powers is if he fuses with Steven. Which that will happen soon!**

 **To Awesam132: I have made it official! Steven and Mikey shall fuse sometime! It might even be the next chapter! You'll just have to see. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **To sunnyflight530: I can totally see how it might be weird having a guy fuse with another guy. I did read a Steven Universe fanfic story out there where Steven and Lars actually fuse together.**

 **To Devlin Dracul: Thanks for reviewing man! I have the perfect name for the Steven and Mikey fusion! I am not going to say on it here yet until the fusion actually happens! You're the only one who knows, lol unless people see the drawing I did of Mikey and Steven fused together on DA.**

 **To Latinbutterfly20: Yes of course, April and Casey and Master Splinter are included in this chapter! Along with other TMNT characters!**

 **To coyoteprime1100: Of course, this is the chapter that you've been asking for. I only changed a few things to make into my own. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy just the way it is!**

 **Thanks for those reviews everybody!**

* * *

 **Have fun reading this new chapter folks! X)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

In Dimension X…

"Where the shell could he be!?" Raph snapped. The three were standing on a platform glancing around.

"We'll have to keep looking Raph."

"Mikey is like a genius here, what are we supposed to do!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the techno-drome. Kraang Subprime was staring at the screen. It was a recording of how Mikey broke into the spire and entered that portal. Kraang Subprime cackled evilly as he held out his portal glitch.

"Kraang Subprime shall eradicate your shell and those in that other dimension." The Kraang threw the device as a portal opened. "And I shall not be alone. Prepare to be exterminated foolish turtle…" The Kraang Subprime stepped through the portal entering the Earth's of the turtle's homeland as he headed towards the Shredder's lair.

* * *

In Steven's world…

"Mikey?" The tall woman knelt down gazing at the turtle.

"Ugh," Mikey groaned rubbing his head. "I had the weirdest dream, for a second I thought I saw…" Baby blue eyes widened upon the seeing the woman. "AH!"

"Hey, calm down Mikey. I'm Stevonnie, Steven and Connie fused together. We're a fusion."

"A what?" Mikey blinked totally shocked. "A fusion?"

"Yeah," Stevonnie nodded. "It's when two gems combine, well, except for me half gem and human I can fuse with a human being."

"A fusion!?" Mikey grinned.

"Awesome right?"

"That's like a level nine booyakasha!" Mikey cried as Stevonnie chuckled. "How does this thingy work?"

"Gems fuse when they are in cynic with each other. Usually dancing is how gems fuse."

"That's so cool! Cowabunga!" Mikey pumped in his fist into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile… Kraang Subprime had succeeded to urge the Shredder. He told him and his henchmen of how one turtle was all alone in another world. This pleased the Shredder as Kraang Subprime told them that he could take them to that world and they could take the turtle. The deal was on as Kraang Subprime took Shredder and his two henchmen, Rahzar and Tiger Claw to dimension X and through the portal spire into Steven's world.

They had appeared in some strange place, there was a giant heart structure in the middle of the room. Kraang Subprime grinned pointing to another room as the three entered. There was a flaming pit in the middle of the room and many bubbles surrounded the room with gems contained inside.

Rahzar grinned popping one bubble as he held a jasper like gem. The gem glowed surprising everybody as a body formed into some kind of person or thing. Jasper glared at the guys in the room until Tiger Claw spoke.

"We're looking for a turtle. If you can help us find this turtle then we shall have a deal."

Jasper's eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm only here to capture Rose Quartz and her defective army."

"Is that them?" Kraang Subprime held out the portal projector of Stevonnie and Mikey on the beach. Stevonnie unfused showing Connie and Steven.

"So be it, we have a deal." Jasper smirked.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Mikey exclaimed as he saw Connie and Steven unfuse.

"It was amazing," Steven grinned. He and Mikey both gave each other a fist bump.

"Uh, guys?" Connie pointed across the beach. "Wasn't Jasper bubbled Steven? And who are those other freaky looking guys?"

Steven and Mikey swiftly turned as Jasper and Shredder and his henchmen with Kraang Subprime were walking across the beach.

"Oh, this is bad!" Steven clutched his head. "The gems still aren't back from their mission!"

"That's Kraang Subprime, Rahzar, Tiger Claw and Shredder!?" Mikey gasped.

"Who?" Connie asked puzzled.

"Shredder is one of my Sensei's old friend and arch nemesis, that wolf and tiger mutant are some of his henchmen and Kraang Subprime is one of the Kraang."

"Jasper is a gem," Steven scowled. "She was the one who poofed the crystal gems and gave me a black eye."

"You fools," Shredder sneered as they neared the three. "You are outnumbered.

"RUN!" Steven screamed. "We must get back to Lapis and Peridot!"

Mikey followed after Steven and Connie as they dashed madly back to the barn. Unfortunately, the gang of bad guys had followed after them hot on their trail.

"Save us! Save us!" Steven screamed leaping himself at Lapis.

"Steven?" Peridot glanced to the open barn door her eyes widening behind her thin visor. "It's Jasper!" Lapis' expression hardened in pure hatred.

"And some of the worst enemies from my world!" Mikey exclaimed pointing to the other four.

Lapis raised her fist snarling as she formed a giant water hand aiming it towards Jasper. Tigerclaw pulled out his ice ray gun firing it as Steven screamed throwing out his shield only for Kraang Subprime to fire a laser in another direction at Steven.

Steven fell to the ground as the laser hit his arm as he was unable to protect Lapis as the ice ray hit her body.

"STEVEN!" Connie screamed in horror.

"Lapis!" Peridot screamed. Mikey's eyes widened in shock glancing over as he saw Lion charging only to be shot by one of Tiger Claw's ray guns.

"You'll pay for that!" Mikey threw his kusarigama chain at Tiger Claw as the tiger dodged the flying weapon. Mikey felt Rahzar slam him onto the ground a sharp claw scraping the dome of his head.

"Mikey!"

"Tie him up," Shredder ordered. "Take the pathetic turtle back to our lair."

"Yes Master Shredder," Tiger Claw complied pulling out ropes as he bound Mikey.

"No!" Mikey struggled underneath the ropes. His eyes widened seeing Steven laying upon the floor.

That Jasper gem summoned a helmet on her head ramming it into Lapis who was clutching her frozen arm from Tiger Claw's ice ray. She immediately poofed and Jasper then attacked Peridot as she leapt to shield Steven she herself also poofing.

Mikey felt himself being dragged away as Kraang Subprime opened up another portal.

"We got what we came here for."

"STEVEN!"

The boy groaned rubbed his stinging arm as he opened his eyes to see Jasper glaring at him. He screamed summoning his shield knocking back the warrior gem as he noticed Lapis and Peridot's gems. He grasped them dashing over to Connie.

"Connie! We need to fuse!"

"They're taking him away!" Connie pointed to Mikey as Rahzar hit Mikey square in the head causing the turtle to pass out.

"No!" Steven screamed seeing the four disappeared into a portal along with Mikey. "NO!" He sprinted towards the portal with Connie dashing behind him. The two managed to leap in before the portal completely closed.

"NO!" Jasper howled as she had swiped at Steven missing him as he disappeared into that portal "I will find you Rose. I made a deal with those abomination freaks!"

Steven and Connie screamed as they fell through the dazzling pink tunnel before being blinded with white light. The two groaned as they landed on top of each other onto hard ground.

"Hmph, looks like the pathetic kids followed us to our world," Rahzar sneered as Connie and Steven glanced around.

"Wait, their world?" Connie's jaw dropped as she glanced up at the tall buildings. "Is this Mikey's world?"

"Get rid of these pathetic kids, we only want the turtle freak!"

Steven scowled angrily as he a shadow loomed over him and Connie. He glanced at Connie the two of them nodding at each other. They tried to fuse only for Tiger Claw to grasp them both. Steven clutched the two gems tightly into the palm of his hand. The kids struggled in vain as they were taken to some dark lair and were thrown into a separate jail cells.

"Are you okay Connie?"

"Yeah," Connie replied from the cell besides Steven's.

"Just wait until the turtle freak's come to get him. It'll be the perfect trap to also lure Hamato Yoshi," Shredder cackled as he and his henchmen all exited the dungeon.

"Mikey?" Steven noticed the turtle in the cell across from his. Mikey's head was bleeding and Steven frowned.

"Ngh," the freckled turtle groaned prying his eyes open as he gasped breathing heavily. "Oh snap! We're in Shredder's lair!? In his dungeon!?"

"Are you okay?" Steven was concerned noticing the blood dripping down the side of Mikey's face.

"Yeah, I think so," Mikey rubbed his head flinching as he noticed the warm sticky blood. "It looks like we're stuck here."

"Do you have your nun-chucks?" Steven asked. "We could use them to get out."

"No, they're over there," Mikey pointed to a stand where his nun-chucks lay. Steven grinned widely as an idea popped into his mind.

"It's a good thing that I'm part gem," Steven lifted his shirt exposing his pink gem as it glowed brightly. His shield appeared and Steven turned it sideways to fit it through the bars as he used his shield to break off the lock as he managed to break open his cell.

"You are one cool dude Steven."

"Thanks," Steven smashed his shield to help break out Mikey and then Connie. Mikey ran to the stand to grasp his nun-chucks. "Wait, hold on." Steven licked his hand slapping it against the burn mark on his arm before he licked again stepping towards Mikey.

"What are you doing?" Mikey stared seeing the saliva on Steven's palm.

"Just trust me." Steven held out his hand towards Mikey's head.

"What? What are you doing!?" Mikey tried to step back only for Steven to slap his saliva filled hand onto his head. Mikey pulled his head back shuddering. "What was that for?" He brought a hand to his hand bringing it back down to not see any blood. "What? My head… It doesn't hurt anymore…"

Steven grinned as he wiped off the rest of the saliva off his hand. "I have healing powers, well I have healing spit."

"Wow dude, you are one heck of a crazy dude." Steven grinned at Mikey as the turtle glanced around furtively. "We must get out of here quietly," Mikey held a finger to his mouth as he slowly opened the dungeon door. "Come on."

The three dashed down the hallway past the lab and finally made their way out.

"That was a close one," Mikey breathed a sigh of relief wiping his forehead.

"I can't believe we're on your world," Connie stated.

"It looks so cool!" Stars appeared in Steven's eyes as he around the city and the dark evening sky.

"Hey, then that means that you can meet my bros!"

"Sweet!"

"Follow me!" Mikey ordered as he found a manhole cover taking off the lid. "I'll take you to my lair where I live."

"You live in the sewers?" Connie gagged. "That's…"

"It's not too bad," Mikey shrugged. "We actually live in an abandoned subway station."

"This is so cool," Steven muttered in awe as he and Connie followed Mikey. Steven still had Lapis and Peridot's gems tucked into the palm of his hand.

"How long does it take for gems to come back?" Mikey asked glancing at Steven as they trailed through the subway tracks.

"Some take longer than others, so it just depends and it's called regeneration." Mikey nodded until they appeared at the lair.

"Welcome to the lair!"

"Woah," Steven's jaw dropped.

"That's so cool!" Connie grinned.

"Dudes! I'm back!" Mikey called only to receive no response. "Huh? I wonder where my bros are?"

"Michelangelo?" Master Splinter exited the dojo along with April and Casey.

Mikey grinned as the glanced between Steven, Connie, Master Splinter, April and Casey. They each were staring at each other.

"Tell me Michelangelo, why did you bring two kids into the lair?"

"They're friends," Mikey grinned as Steven and Connie both nodded. "I met them from another world. They're from another dimension of Earth."

"Huh?" Master Splinter stroked his chin.

"This is Steven and Connie," Mikey mentioned to the two of them. "Steven and Connie meet Casey and April some friends of mine and my father and Sensei Master Splinter."

"That's your Sensei?" Steven gaped stars appearing in his eyes.

"You say these kids are from another dimension or world?" Casey walked up towards Mikey glancing down at the two kids.

"Yeah, Steven here is a half gem and half human."

"A what?"

"Gems are magical beings in my world," Steven lifted his shirt exposing his naval as the pink gem glittered in the light.

"What the!?" April and Master Splinter walked over standing besides Casey.

"Sensei," Mikey glanced up at his father as the rat glanced at him. "Where's Leo, Donnie and Raph?"

The rat frowned as Mikey blinked puzzled. "They went searching for you Michelangelo. They said that you were pulled away into a portal and they went out to find you."

"Oh great," Mikey dragged a hand down his face. "Who knows where they are now…" He sighed in defeat.

"Steven, Lapis and Peridot's gems are glowing," Connie interrupted.

Steven gasped holding out his palm as Lapis and Peridot's gems glowed brightly leviating into the air as they flashed brightly.

"They're regenerating!" Steven exclaimed. Mikey watched in awe as this would be the first gem regeneration that he had ever witnessed and April, Casey and Master Splinter were gaping nebulously in shock as white light surrounded the glowing blue and green gems the shape of bodies forming in the white light.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Steven and Connie have adventured into Mikey's world. YAY! And now Peridot and Lapis are regenerating, imagine how they'll react to see that they're in a different world. XD**

 **Leave a review and comment as usual!**

 **STAY AWESOME! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: New Fusion

**To Awesam132: Yeah, hope you like this chapter.**

 **To Devlin Dracul: I guess you'll find out.**

 **To coyoteprime1100: Yes, Steven will actually fuse with one if the turtles. Those are pretty ideas. You will have to see if Steven will meet Shredder's henchmen, Karai, Leatherhead and all those other characters. :)**

 **To Marialine: Thx!**

 **To Ella Le Hissy: Yes, there will be a Mikey Steven fusion in this chapter, yay! X3**

 **To Guest: Yeah, it has been updated! **

**To metz: Been updated!**

 **To hardstone55: I'm so glad you like this story. X)**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Yupp! Most definetly oh my stars indeed. I'm glad you liked this my friend, and I hope you like this chapter. ;)**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

The bodies at first had weird forms as Mikey could tell before the light had finally died down and that's when he realized the green and the blue gem. However, something seemed to be off, instead of yellow diamonds on Peridot's body there were yellow stars and Lapis blue triangle was now a blue star.

"You guys are back!" Steven ran up to hug them both. They hugged back just as Lapis stood glancing around the room.

"Oh my stars…." Peridot mumbled she was staring straight ahead directly at Master Splinter.

"What is going on here?"

"Wait!" Steven threw his arms out. "Let me explain!" The two gems both glanced down at Steven. "These are Mikey's friends and family," Steven pointed. "That's his Sensei and father," he pointed. "These are his friends, April and Casey." He pointed to the two teenagers.

"What? Steven…" Peridot grasped his shoulders. "If these are Mikey's friends and family does that mean… we're on his planetoid?"

"Yeah!"

"How did that happen?" Lapis asked.

"Well, Mikey's enemies poofed the two of you and took Mikey through a portal and I followed after him along with Connie while I kept your gems safe."

"Whew," Peridot clutched her head. "So, I didn't shatter after all?"

Steven turned himself around to Splinter and the two teenagers. "This is Lapis and Peridot and they are gems."

The two teenagers nodded their heads.

"This is so cool!" Steven grinned as stars appeared his eyes. Mikey chuckled at his reaction until Master Splinter rested a paw onto his shoulder.

"Michelangelo?"

"Hai Sensei?"

"You must find your brothers, who knows what could happen to them."

Mikey's baby blue irises widened as he nodded his head. "Don't worry Sensei, I'll find them." He turned around to face Steven and his gang. "We have to find my brothers, we need to get you guys back to your world."

"And how?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

Mikey put on a thinking expression for a moment before he grinned. "I know! Hopefully we can track down the Kraang and go into Dimension X through their portal."

Both Steven and Connie blinked in confusion.

"Dimension X?"

"Yeah, it's where the dimension where the Kraang live. Come on!" He urged them forward as they all exited the lair along with Peridot and Lapis.

"Shouldn't we be helping Mikey?" April asked glancing up at Master Splinter.

Master Splinter grinned. "No, I have a feeling that Michelangelo has got this."

* * *

Meanwhile… out in New York City.

Mikey led Steven and his gang through the sewers back up above into the city.

"Okay," Mikey glanced around. "We just to need to find the Kraang…"

"Uh, there's a problem," Connie pointed behind them as Mikey perked his head up. The turtles' eyes widened.

"What are those big creatures?" Peridot asked. "Turtles aren't that big right? How is that monkey floating in the air?"

"Wait, does he have floating powers like me?" Steven asked excitedly rushing up to Peridot to look over her shoulder.

"Floating powers? What the?" Mikey quirked an eye ridge before shaking his head. "No, that chimp is Rockwell, he has psychic powers."

"That's so awesome," Connie beamed.

Mikey glanced at Steven. "Why did you say floating powers? How many powers do you have? I mean, you have a shield, you can make bubbles, you have healing spit and you're telling me you have floating powers?"

"Yeah," Steven turned his head towards Mikey. "My powers are based upon my emotions. When I fist discovered my floating powers I was floating in the sky falling forever until I realized how my emotions control my powers." He chuckled nervously. "Like all of my powers."

"Wait, is there a fight?" Peridot asked. "I just saw some black guy."

"Wait what?" Mikey scrambled over to glance up towards the rooftop. "Oh snap! It's the foot clan!"

"Foot clan?" Steven mumbled.

"Woah! Look at that big alligator!" Connie gasped.

"Leatherhead?" Mikey gasped.

"Woah, that sure looks like one heck of a fight."

"LEATHERHEAD!" Mikey screamed suddenly pulling out his nun-chucks as he suddenly ran forward to climb up the rooftop.

"Wait, Mikey! What are you doing?"

The turtle flipped himself over the rooftop sending a kick into foot ninja's face as he rushed over to Leatherhead.

"Leatherhead are you okay?"

"Michelangelo, my friend." Mikey glanced up seeing Shredder's henchmen besides the foot soldiers. Slash, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete were also standing besides Leatherhead. The whole entire Mighty Mutanimal gang.

Mikey's eyes narrowed as Shredder's henchmen stepped aside revealing the Shredder.

"So, the foolish turtle managed to escape with his gang?" He sneered.

"Oh no you don't!" Steven had suddenly appeared upon the rooftop as he flipped through the air with Connie behind him along with Peridot and Lapis.

"You pathetic fools," Shredder snarled. "You stand no chance against me." He nodded his head as the foot clan and his henchmen charged forward.

Mikey's eyes narrowed as he twirled his nun-chuck. He noticed Bebop, Rocksteady, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, Buzzkill and Fishface.

Lapis suddenly took a step forward glancing behind with a smirk on her face as Mikey blinked in confusion. She lifted her hand into the air and suddenly the water tank upon the rooftop had exploded as she formed a giant water hand as Shredder's henchmen all froze in shock and horror as she slammed it down onto the rooftop water splashing everywhere as they were all flung off the rooftop.

"Holy chalupa…" Mikey muttered utterly astonished. Lapis sure was one powerful gem. He even noticed the shocked looks upon the Mighty Mutanimals.

"Thank you for helping us," Slash said glancing at Steven and his gang.

Mikey grinned rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh heh, yeah this is Steven," he gestured to the boy with dark curly hair. "Connie, Lapis and Peridot. You see they're not from this world, but from another dimension. They are gems…." Mikey froze noticing the confusion upon their faces. He shook his head. "Well, they are from another dimension that's all I can say." He shoved his nun-chucks into his belt. "But, I need your dudes' help. My bros are somewhere in another dimension and I need to find the Kraang so I can get to Dimension X. Did you guys see the Kraang?"

"Yes my friend," Leatherhead nodded his head pointing down the street. "I noticed the Kraang marching in that warehouse."

Mikey grinned throwing himself at Leatherhead hugging him tightly. "Thank you Leatherhead."

"Anything for my friend," the croc wrapped his arms around him. Mikey pulled back his eyes sparkling before he glanced at Slash.

"Will you guys be okay on your own?"

"Nothing the foot clan and Shredder's henchmen can do that we can't handle," Slash smirked. "We'll just make our way out of here before they come after us again."

Mikey nodded his head as he released Leatherhead nodding for Steven and his friends to follow. "Follow me!" He dashed across the rooftop leaping off to land swiftly upon the ground as he sprinted towards the warehouse where Leatherhead had said to have seen the Kraang.

The orange masked turtle held up his hand signaling for them to stop as they stood by the warehouse entrance. He peeked his around the bend glancing into the warehouse.

"Kraang will open the portal to inform Kraang of Kraang's plan." The orange masked turtle pulled his head back nodding.

"They have a portal all we need to do is to sneak it and we'll be in Dimension X. You guys ready?" They each nodded their heads before Mikey turned himself around suddenly kicking down the door as he threw his kusarigama chain the blade penetrating a robot's head.

The rest of the gang burst in, Steven throwing out his shield as Lapis bent some water to tear apart the limbs of the Kraang droids.

"In there!" Mikey pulled back his nun-chuck pointing to the open portal as he dashed towards it leaping with everyone else following behind with lasers firing after them.

Light blinded everywhere as Mikey felt himself slam onto his carapace as both Steven and Connie had fell onto his shell. He groaned as the two kids immediately scrambled off gasping in horror.

"Ack!" Connie coughed. "W-why is it so hard to breathe!"

"I don't feel so good…" Steven moaned. Mikey's eyes widened as he slapped his face. Stupid! He should've brought those oxygen thingies. Lapis seemed to noticed Steven's distress as water wings suddenly sprouted from her back.

Mikey coughed feeling his lungs burning. Why weren't the gems coughing? Wasn't this atmosphere hard for them to breath in? Wait… He groaned as he realized something.

Steven told him that they were gems, just magical rock beings. They probably didn't even have lungs… or even need to breathe.

Lapis' wings had spread out forming a water shield around them all shielding away the dense Dimension X atmosphere. Mikey heaved a sigh of relief as he glanced at Steven and Connie making sure that they were okay.

"Now what?" Steven glanced up Mikey. "We don't know anything about this place, what do we do?"

Mikey glanced around his eyes narrowing as he noticed the Kraang spire up ahead. That's it!

"We need to get over there!" Mikey pointed.

"And how?" Connie asked worriedly. "There are platforms everywhere, it looks like there is a drop off."

"I know how," Lapis spoke before Mikey could even open his mouth. Her wings that had suddenly sprouted forth as she grasped each of them flapping her wings as she took flight through the pink air. Mikey, Connie and Steven each held their breaths as Lapis flew each of them including Peridot across the air.

But, however, Mikey didn't spare a glance at the portal that they had entered, for it was still open. And most importantly, he didn't also notice his brothers that were standing on another platform having seen him.

Lapis landed swiftly upon the platform as Mikey pointed towards the spire. She flapped her wings flying them over towards the spire before she settled them down as Mikey took out his nun-chuck to ram open the door as he snuck with the others following.

They had entered the familiar room that Mikey recognized. It was the same room where he had opened up those portals in the first place and had entered Steven's world. Steven's gem glowed beneath his shirt as Mikey realized there were Kraang droids in the room.

Steven threw his shield as he penetrated some Kraang droids flying across the room before hitting the wall as it bounced back. The boy held out his hands as he formed a bubble around all of them as Mikey suddenly stopped holding his breath taking in air as Lapis wings began to add moisture inside the bubble.

"We have to go over to that machine!" Mikey ordered as Steven nodded. The two of them rolled the bubble just as many other Kraang droids began firing lasers at the bubble, luckily enough it didn't pop. "I need to be able to type upon that machine!"

"No problem," Steven smirked rolling the bubble forward as it suddenly popped just as they were standing in front of the machine as he immediately formed a new bubble before any other lasers from the droid's guns could hit any of them.

Mikey grinned fist bumping Steven. "You are one rad dude."

"Thanks."

Mikey grinned as he immediately typed randomly upon the machine even using his foot in the process as many portals opened up. He pressed his hand against the screen again shutting off many portals until there was only two left and one symbol showed upon the screen. The symbol of Earth, the same thing that had happened the last time Mikey was here. He knew that he had to bring Steven and his friends back to their world, and he still hadn't seen his bros he wondered where they were.

"Come on!" He pointed to the portal that was closer to them as he knew it had to be Steven's world.

Steven popped the bubble a they each dived towards the portal. Steven formed his shield behind them expanding it to protect them from the firing lasers as they all had managed to leap into the portal as it closed.

They fell through the tunnel of swirling colors until a white blinding light blinded them.

Mikey felt himself landing onto something soft as he groaned rolling himself over.

"We're back!" Connie cheered. "We're finally back!" Mikey lifted his head noticing both Steven and Connie hugging each other as Lapis dusted herself off while Peridot glanced around.

"Back on our planetoid."

"I'm so done with this mess," Lapis shook her head. "I'm heading back to barn."

"Wait!" Peridot interrupted grasping Lapis' arm as she made that wide grin again as Lapis groaned slapping her face. "Fine," she huffed picking up Peridot as she spread forth her water wings. "Goodbye Steven," she gave him a friendly grin before taking off into the air.

"Is she always like that?" Mikey asked pushing himself up.

Steven shrugged. "Yeah, she's still trying to get used to this place."

"Oh no!" Connie gasped bringing both hands to her cheeks.

"What is it Connie?"

"How long have we been gone?"

"Uh… I don't know, a long time?" Steven rubbed the back of his head.

"I should probably get back, parents are probably worried about me Steven! You know how they are!"

"Yeah, you should Connie."

"I'll see you later Steven!" She gave him one last hug as he blushed before she sprinted across the grass towards the city was down below the hill that were standing upon.

"You like her don't you?" Mikey smirked.

"Uh…" Steven's face bloomed red. "We're… we're just friends that's all!"

Mikey grinned as he glanced around. He really needed to find his bros, how was he supposed to get back out here? Unless they had fallen into here, but he didn't know that.

Steven suddenly slapped his arm. "Tag! You're it!"

"What?" The turtle glanced down at the boy.

"You up for a game of Steven tag?" He smirked before he started running down the hill towards the beach down below.

"What? Hey!" Mikey scowled dashing after him as they ran down the hill and onto the beach chasing each other. The turtle had suddenly forgot that he was trying to look for his brothers as he tried to chase after Steven. Steven was giggling laughing loudly as Mikey himself also chuckled laughing as they kept chasing each other around the beach. Mikey didn't notice the large rock in the beach sand as he stubbed his toe tripping over the rock in his mad speed as he was suddenly flying towards Steven. He let out a scream just as Steven turned his head screaming also as they both forcefully crashed each other.

Pain bloomed across Mikey's body as his closed his eyes as sudden warmth spread across his body as he felt himself crash onto the sand. He laid there for a moment moaning in pain before he opened his eyes bringing a hand to his forehead only to feel soft curly hair.

 _Wait… What shell?_

"Wait… what happened?" Mikey could feel himself screaming inside his mind. Wait! That wasn't his voice! What was going on!? He glanced down at himself to see his see his same mutant turtle body, but it was different. His skin was no longer lime-green. It was tannished colored, not to mention he was wearing blue jean shorts and there was Steven's bright red shirt on his plastron, although it seemed to be shorter exposing more of his plastron. And not only that, there was that pink gem directly where his bellybutton would be on his plastron.

He used his three fingered hand to trace the gem before realization hit him.

"Steven!….. Mikey!… Ah, I did it?…..Did what?" He was suddenly talking to himself, but it felt like he had two minds in one. He struggled upon his feet as he tried to stand.

"This is great!…." His eyes widened. "Wait, don't tell me…" He suddenly smirked as he felt Steven's voice echoing inside his head. "No way!" He dashed towards the ocean glancing at his reflection. His eyes were baby blue and his pupils suddenly turned into stars.

He resembled a lot of Mikey, he had the same body as him, along with his gear, belt, knee pads and his orange bandana. The only difference was his skin color, and dark curly hair upon his head and not to mention that he had Steven's jeans and his shirt on and his pink quartz gem directly in the middle of his plastron.

He lifted his head gasping in shock. "I'm…. a… fusion?"

 _Wait… how is this possible Steven?_ Mikey could himself speaking into his mind.

 _I don't know, I am half gem so I can fuse with both gems and humans…._

 _But I'm a mutant Steven…._

 _You said you were half mutant and human right Mikey?_

The fusion grew silent. That was it! Steven was part human and yet Mikey himself was too, and so somehow they could fuse together.

"This is so cool! Boooyakasha!" He squealed bouncing around as his feet floated slightly off the ground. "I want to check out my awesome powers!" He was hovering and floating slightly into the air as he giggled. He floated back down his feet touching the soft sand as he grasped his nun-chucks that were still in his belt.

Hmmm, maybe he could?…. He grinned twirling his nun-chuck as at the same time that his gem began to glow as his shield appear. His nun-chucks and the shield both glowed suddenly blending together flashing brightly before an entirely new weapon was leviating into the air.

It resembled that of Steven's shield that was split in half in the center with Mikey's kusarigama chain on both ends. When he pulled it part, it was like a regular nun-chuck but with half of Steven's shield on each end and as he pressed harder onto the nun-chuck hilt it prodded out the blades from the shield.

"WOAH!" He squealed. "This is epic!" He twirled his nun-chuck like weapon in the air as the shield part glowed brightly pink. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Now, I'll need a fusion name… Oooh! I know, I'm great at naming stuff! How about Stevey?" He laughed as he twirled himself around. "Hahaha! That's the perfect name dude!"

Suddenly a bright pink light appeared up in the sky above him as he glanced up in confusion.

 _Wait… was that a portal?_

He floated back slightly as three bodies fell out from portal as it closed up. They each hit the sand with a loud thud as Stevey's eyes widened.

 _Wait… who are those turtles? They look like you Mikey…._

 _They're my bros!  
_

 _Huh? What!?_

Stevey stared in shock his jaw hanging slightly open as the three turtles groaned each pushing themselves up from the sand.

They each froze as they stared at Stevey who just simply…. stared right back…

* * *

 **Oh my goodnesss! Mikey's bros finally found Mikey, well kind of they're looking at the fusion. I wonder how they'll react to seeing a turtle that resembles Mikey, but has tan skin like Steven, a gem on his plastron, dark curly hair on his head, and he's wearing jeans and a shirt while he's holding this different kind of weapon. **What did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like the new fusion? Reviews and comments please. X3****

 **-STAY AWESOME EVERYONE-**


	9. Chapter 9: This is War

**It looks like I'm finally back from vacation! I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 **To ShredderX: Indeed.**

 **To MyEternalNightmares: Yeah! It's so unbelievable! :)**

 **To Marialine: Thank you, that's sweet.**

 **To Marian: Yep! It shall be revealed.**

 **To metz: Thank you for the feedback. :D**

 **To sunnyflight530: :D Yay!  
**

 **To Guest: Thx, I like this fusion a lot. Glad you like it too. And here's the next chapter for ya.**

 **To coyoteprime1100: Well, maybe Shredder shall get his butt whooped by Stevey sometime? You'll just have to see and thanks for those ideas I'll think about that.**

 **To Devlin Dracul: Yeah, Raph will have such a reaction. XD**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: Yep! Oh my stars indeed. Thank you, and Stevey is my fav fusion too. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **To WOLFEA: Here it is!**

 **To Kate: Thanks! Glad that you can't wait. ^^**

 **To Speedknightstorm: They won't fight that's for sure, but they definitely will both talk about it. Hope you like this chapter! **

**trentg965gmail: And here's some more.**

 **To hardstone55: Aww thanks! ;)**

* * *

 **Well, enjoy this chapter! Btw, since there have been some new Steven Universe episodes I've decided to add a few more things from those episodes hopefully you can catch them, and other than that... Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"What the shell!?"

Stevey blinked regarding Raph closely as he noticing the hothead screaming silently as those other turtles continued to stare at him with flabbergasted expressions, he shoved his new weapon into his belt.

"M-Mikey?" Leo asked hesitantly. "Is that…. you?"

"Yeah," Stevey grinned before rubbing his hair. "I mean, I'm not exactly Mikey."

"Your voice is different," Donnie stated. "It's…. It's not you."

"No! It is me! Ugh, I mean part of me," Stevey slapped his face.

"What?" Leo blinked in bewilderment. Stevey noticed the confusion latched upon their faces.

"Um… you see dudes…this is going to be hard to explain…" Stevey suddenly yelped as a white spear embedded into the sand in front of himself and the three turtles. The turtles yelped stepping back as Stevey instantly recongnized the weapon as it materialized through the air disappearing.

"Garnet! They are monsters on the beach!"

"Wait!" Stevey turned around suddenly seeing the three crystal gems running towards him 'til they stopped in their tracks. Amethyst stared, Pearl's eyes were wide as Stevey noticed her glancing at his gem on his plastron and Garnet… her face was stoic as ever behind those sunglasses.

"S-Steven?" Pearl mumbled.

Stevey nodded his head. "Yeah Pearl?"

"What… but… did you just fuse with…"

"Mikey?" Stevey's grin widened as he noticed the other three turtles staring at them. "It's awesome right?"

"But that's impossible!" Pearl blurted. "A gem fusing with a turtle!?"

"Mutant turtle," Garnet corrected.

"But Mikey is part human too, just like Steven is."

Pearl's expression had suddenly changed dramatically. "You two should unfuse this instant."

"What!? Why!? Can't you see how awesome this is dudette?"

"Steven, unfuse with Mikey. This is too bizarre and inappropriate for him."

"No it's not!" Stevey brought a hand to his plastron. "This feels great! This is radical!"

"And let me guess," Garnet pointed behind Stevey's shell towards the other turtles. "Those turtles are Mikey's brothers?"

"What?" Both Pearl and Amethyst glanced at the leader.

Stevey gasped stars appearing in his eyes. "Future vision!" He could feel the other part of himself was still confused.

 _Garnet has fusion vision, she's actually a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire…_ Steven's mind echoed.

 _Woah dude… You don't say…_

"I agree with Pearl you should probably unfuse."

"Huh?"

Garnet pointed to the three turtles once again as Steven glanced behind himself. He noticed how frozen the turtles were. Their wide eyed expressions, their eyes rapidly blinking, their mouths hanging open…

"Oh heh," Stevey chuckled nervously. "I should probably unfuse."

"Wait!" Amethyst interrupted bouncing over to Stevey. She placed a hand upon his plastron. She glanced up at him. "How does it feel Steven… Mikey…"

"Stevey," the turtle/gem human hybrid fusion replied. "It feels awesome! A level nine booyakasha!"

"Wow," Amethyst skinned her hands along the side ridges of Stevey's plastron.

Stevey could feel a blush tint his cheeks as her hands made him tingle. "Um… Amethyst…" He was trying his hardest to hold in the laugh as the feeling was ticking him. He was ticklish, but at the same time his heart started to hammer with embarrassment flooding through him. What was she doing!?

"Steven, Stevey," Stevey glanced back at the tall fusion gem as Amethyst stepped back.

"Oh, right uh… one sec…" He closed his eyes as his body brightly glowed white light blinding as his body unfused. There was a popping sound as the two forms finally split apart. Steven had landed gracefully upon his feet with such ease while Mikey clumsily fell upon his shell upon the sand. He noticed Steven grinning down at him as the turtle pushed himself up a grin splitting across his face.

"That was awesome! So rad! Can we do it again sometime?" Mikey put on the full force of his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah!" Steven exclaimed.

"M-Mikey?"

The orange masked turtle turned his head towards his bros.

"Oh right, this is probably confusing to you dudes."

"Mikey!" Raph exclaimed. He was the first to react rushing towards him and before Mikey knew it arms were wrapped around him tight. A hand was on the back of his head as he felt himself being pressed against a plastron.

"R-Raph?" Mikey glanced up at the hothead feeling himself being squeezed tighter.

"Don't ever scare me like that buddy, didn't want ya to be hurt." And that was something rare for Raph to do, to express his feelings.

"Don't forget about us," both Donnie and Leo had surrounded Mikey.

"We were worried about you," Leo placed a hand gently onto Mikey's shoulder. Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph's shell hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you found me dudes. I-I I was so scared and didn't know what happened when I came into this world until I met Steven and the other gems." Mikey could feel Donnie and Leo also hugging him.

"Steven? That kid?" Leo pulled his head back.

"Yeah, he's half human and gem."

"Gem?" Donnie blinked in puzzlement. "As in a semiprecious stone that has been polished?"

"I guess?" Mikey shrugged not sure what to make of that. "Gems are magical beings, their bodies are just illusions of light, that's what Steven said."

"We definitely are in some kind of different dimension and alternate world," Donnie muttered.

"This is weird…"

Mikey let go of Raph as the hothead released him but stayed close besides him. The orange masked turtle began to explain everything about Steven and everything that had happened, even about the fact that gems and also how they have the ability to fuse."

"Hmmm, so Steven's half human and half magical setiment rock?"

Leo quirked an eye ridge. "How does that even work? I mean if Steven's dad is human and his mom is a gem just like you had explained…"

"Rose gave up her physical form to make Steven," Garnet suddenly butted in.

"Huh? Oh…" Realization dawned upon Leo. This sure was a lot to take in.

"And about that fusion thing," Donnie added curiously. "That one turtle with hair like Steven, with his shirt and his gem but turtle body like Mikey with his bandana and gear, but with tan skin like a human… that was the fusion between you and Steven?" Donnie asked Mikey pointing from him to Steven.

"Yeah boi! It's Stevey!"

"Yeah! Awesome right?" Steven grinned.

"Wow… I mean, how does that even work? Mikey is clearly not a gem like those you speak of…" Donnie tapped his chin.

"Well…" Donnie blinked suddenly noticing the pale white gem standing besides him. "Steven is half human and Stevey did say Mikey was half human too."

"Hmmm, yeah," the genius turtle replied. "We have human DNA that's for sure."

"That could be it, Steven can fuse with gems but also with humans since he's half human."

"Now that makes more sense, only gems are capable of fusing from what I heard and Steven being the way he is, he can fuse with humans. So that means Steven's human side connected with Mikey's human side, his DNA which was connected to his gem. Therefore, this Stevey fusion is human and half turtle mutant and gem."

"Ugh," Raph groaned grasping the sides of his head. "My head is starting to hurt."

"So you guys are the Crystal Gems?" Leo questioned. Mikey did tell them that fact also.

"They sure are!" Steven grinned. "There's Pearl," he pointed to the tall skinny white gem. "Amethyst the purple one and Garnet. There's also Lapis a blue gem and Peridot a green gem but they aren't here right now."

"It's nice to meet you all," Leo nodded.

"And you must be Mikey's…" Pearl trailed off.

"Brothers, we're brothers," Donnie finished.

"I'm Leonardo," Leo introduced himself. "Or call me Leo, that's Donnie or Donatello, and that's Raph, Raphael."

The three nodded and Leo turned to Mikey. "We need to go back home Mikey."

"What!?" Baby blue eyes widened in shock. "We can't leave just yet!"

"You're forgetting one thing Leo. How could we make it back the portal we came through had disappeared," Donnie obviously stated.

"Hmmmm," Leo tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Can't we just stay a little longer? Please?" Mikey begged his puppy dog eyes. Leo sighed heavily, it was hard to resist such a face.

"Fine."

Mikey grinned cheering as he felt Steven hug his side giggling. "Yay!"

Suddenly on cue, a portal opened up upon the sand and surprisingly a familiar enemy showed up. It was none other than the Shredder himself and Kraang Subprime but what shocked them further was that multiple other portals opened up revealing many Kraang droids, robots and many technodromes.

"Aw snap!" Mikey gasped. "It's like the Kraang Invasion is happening all over again!"

"And this time the Shredder is here too!"

"Oh this is really bad!"

"Are these enemies from your world?" Pearl asked getting out her spear from her gem.

"Yes they are," Leo nodded unsheathing his katana blades.

"This is bad news!"

"GUYS!" Everyone turned their heads to see two other gems running towards them.

"Lapis! Peridot!" Steven exclaimed.

"It's Jasper!" Peridot screeched. "She's after us!"

"What!?"

And soon enough Jasper had appeared upon the hill with a smug look on her face. "Rose Quartz!" She hollered from afar. "Look what I got!" She held out her hand revealing two colored gems.

Steven's eyes widened, he knew what those were. It was those two gem monsters! Jasper cackled throwing the two gems into the air as the two gem beasts formed each roaring loudly.

"What's going on!?" Peridot exclaimed noticing the other foreign robot droids and a creepy man heavily guarded in metal armor.

"It looks like the Shredder and the Kraang had followed us," Mikey explained. "When we were sent to our world and came back here."

Jasper's laugh echoed across the air. "Truly pitiful I'll tell you. So, this is all that's left of Rose's army, her defective gems and... those pathetic mutants. They're not going to be able to help you. For I made a deal with those brain slobs."

And Steven instantly knew that Jasper was speaking directly to him. Of course, she always speaking his mother's name, hadn't she figured out that he wasn't his mom?

"What?" Leo blinked. "Is that another gem?"

"That's Jasper," Garnet explained. "A warrior gem from Homeworld, the world and race where all gems come from. She's bad, she's stolen those gem monsters using them and apparently she made a deal with those Kraang alien enemies of yours."

"This a nightmare!"

"Pathetic turtles," Shredder sneered as the portals disappeared besides the fact that Kraang Subprime had a portal projector. "You are outnumbered, you really think that escaping to this world would protect you? You are fools, foolish turtles. For you shall meet you end."

Leo's eyes narrowed as he got into a fighting stance with Raph and Donnie following suit.

"Destroy the ones known as the turtles!" Kraang Subprime roared. The fight immediately began as many Kraang droids fired their laser guns.

"Gems! Do your thing!" Garnet ordered as they dodged the firing laser beams summoning their weapons.

"Let's go ninjas!" Leo ordered as the three turtles leapt into the array of the fight.

Steven turned his head noticing Peridot throwing her hands into the hair as she made scraps of metal fly at one of the monster gems that Jasper had summoned. He remembered that one day Peridot had found out about her powers. Lapis was helping the green gem shooting out water and making forms out of water,

The half gem turned his head noticing Mikey pulling out his nun-chucks.

"Mikey!" Steven heard the one known as Raph yell out. The orange masked turtle didn't see the Kraang droid sneaking behind him until Raph charged at it ramming his sai straight through it's head as he stood in front of Mikey protectively.

Steven pulled out his shield as a laser beam was fired at him as he shielded himself. A sudden though had occurred to him. "Mikey!" He rushed towards the freckled turtle. "We need to fuse!"

"Aww yeah boi!" Mikey grinned as Steven tugged upon his arm.

"Mikey!?" Raph turned his head his eyes widening as he noticed the way his brother and the half human gem named Steven synchronized dancing around each other. Mikey spun through the air landing a pose upon the sand just as Steven barreled staring into him. Raph gasped sharply as a white light formed around the two as he watched in shock as the two bodies both fused.

So… this was fusion?

Once the light had died down Raph recognized that same turtle he saw earlier. He could now recognized Mikey and Steven's resemblances.

"Aww yeah! Let's do this! Let's kick some shell!" Stevey roared throwing out his hand as his new weapon appeared. His Nun-Shield, and that was what he called I anyway.

The fusion threw out his weapon the kusarigama chain stretching as he swung the weapon as it glowed brightly the blade slashing the droids around him while the shield part at the same time deflected the laser beams.

Raph smirked, he had to admit that this was wicked. He grinned rushing back into the array of the fight, but he still kept a close eye on Stevey staying as close as possible besides the fusion.

All that could be heard across the beach, was the heat of battle…

* * *

 **Tada! There ya have it! How do you like this chapter? It looks like the Crystal Gems, along with Steven and the turtle gang are in the heat of a battle... Wonder what will happen hmmm? Please leave a review, feedback or comment. Those are much appreciated! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Turn For the Worst

**To mariantikagirl: Thanks! I actually did inquire a new episode into this chapter, the recent one. Hope you like it. Thanks, and let's just say the humans are probably hiding in fear. The fight is mostly just taking place on the beach.**

 **To Devlin Dracul: Yes, exactly. A crossover of Tmnt and Steven Universe in the show would be totally epic. Rebecca Sugar should totally collaborate with the creator of Tmnt 2012. Yeah, I would agree with you too. A battle scene like this being animated... It'll be wickedly awesome. :)**

 **To Kate: Well, not quite. But they will talk later on. I hope you like this chapter though.**

 **To Resa: Totally yes! ^^**

 **To coyoteprime1100: Hmmm, well that's a good idea, but you'll just have to find out sooner or later. Well, Bismuth kind of does appear. You'll see. Having Shredder and Jasper in a fight would be intense I'd gotta say. Idk who would win, Jasper can be strong her ways and so can the Shredder, probably Jasper I'd have to say.**

 **To sunnfylight530: Thx! :)**

 **To Matthew Gemm : Thank you. ^^**

 **To ShredderX: Yeah, maybe but I'll have to see if that would even work in this story. Thanks for the review!**

 **To duskrider: Yupp. ;) Thxs!**

 **To TheFREAKon The Screen1: Yeah, cliff hangers are just kinda my thing. There's another cliff hanger in this chapter too. Have fun reading! **

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Yeah! This is war! Thanks for reviewing. :)**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: Awww glad you like it! ^^ Hehehe, you are kind of right, but you'll have to find out who does the kidnapping in this chapter. Thank you for the Mindful Education reminder I was actually thinking of including some of that episode into this and I did. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Enjoy reading this chapter! I've gotta say... things might not turn out so well...**

 **Have fun! :)**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"Aww yeah!" Stevey cheered as he threw his nun-shield as it sliced through a few droids. Everyone else seemed to be caught up into the fight. Stevey clutched his weapon as he rushed towards a Kraang droid. Many of the droids around him were being defeated. Perhaps they would all win this fight after all.

The Kraang droid turned its head just as Stevey thrust his weapon forward the blade penetrating straight through the droid's robotic body. Stevey glanced at the droid smirking only to freeze in sudden dread.

It was some kind of other gem. Stevey stepped back in shock but part of him already knew.

"Oh no, it's happening again!…. Who was that?" Stevey could feel the two parts of himself talking to each other. "Bismuth…." He gasped in horror. "Steven…. Oh no, it's coming from me now." He felt himself stepping back.

"STEVEY!" The fusion was snapped out from his trance as he turned seeing Garnet and the other two gems.

"Look out!" Pearl screeched.

Stevey turned his head seeing the giant techno drome suddenly hovering over him.

"Oh no!" He flipped himself back dodging the blast of the laser beam as he floated before landing softly upon the ground.

He gasped seeing the three gems, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet fuse into a giant fusion as it opened its mouth letting out a roar of fire as it attacked the techno drome.

However, Stevey couldn't get that one thought out from his mind.

"What happened back there?"

 ** _It was a thought! I… I… Garnet said to me when I was fused with Connie that a fusion must have balance. That if one of us is falling apart, the fusion will fall apart…_** Steven's voice echoed through his mind.

"What!? But we can't unfuse now!... I'm trying! I thought I could! But, it's too much, I can't do it!" The world had suddenly turned dark and figures flashed before Stevey's eyes. "Jasper!" He gasped stepping back further. "I… I… I'm not Rose!"

A giant red gem suddenly appeared lifting it's fist high into the air.

"I… I… I told you to stop! I had no choice!"

Everything was chaos, Stevey could hear screaming and darkness seemed to surround him.

"Steven!…. I… I…" The fusion clutched his head. "I can't do it!" The three giant figures blurred together in a blinding white flash as Stevey let out a scream. "No, no, no, no!" It was too late, that image flashed before him…. That face, those large curls in the shape of a rose. Tears poured down the fusion's cheeks just as someone grasped his shoulders.

"Stevey!"

He blinked his vision clearing seeing Raph standing there.

"What the shell are you doing!? You're not helping to fight! What are you doing back here!?" Stevey didn't have enough time to react just as Raph got hit by a laser beam screaming as he slammed against the sand.

"RAPH!" Stevey brought a hand to his mouth in horror. He could see Alexandrite fighting off the many techno dromes, Peridot and Lapis were trying to fight off Jasper and her two corrupted gems. Mikey's bros were fighting the Kraang droids along with the Shredder himself.

Raph laid motionless upon the ground, while Leo was clearly trying his hardest to fight the Shredder, but he didn't seem to be doing so well as Stevey could see the burns and cuts that littered upon his skin. Donnie was completely surrounded by droids holding him down as he thrashed letting out a pained scream as a laser beam was fired at him hitting his shoulder. Not to mention, Stevey somehow had ended up further away from the fray of the fight.

It was all his fault, if only he wasn't wailing in misery, if only he didn't think about those dark thoughts, those flashes. To not think about what he had done, if only he wouldn't think about it. He wasn't even helping… What was he even doing?

Stevey quivered as he clenched his fist. "Why can't I do anything right? Why am I so useless!?" He roared. He yelped as the darkness immediately surrounded him once more. Images flashing before his very eyes once again during the moment.

He could see his bros standing there…. Leo, Donnie and Raph…

"Huh?" Stevey could feel Steven echo but he was frozen upon the spot. Mikey himself was taking over as he noticed his bros suddenly talking.

"I don't want him and I'm in charge."

"Well, then make Raph take Mikey."

"Over my dead body."

Stevey clenched his fists tightly. "You know what!? I'm starting to think that nobody wants to be with me!"

The image changed showing his bros furious expressions. "Mikey!"

The fusion flinched and suddenly he was standing in the barn back at the farmhouse.

"Huh?" He blinked in belated confusion.

"Michelangelo… You attacked April's mother!?" Donnie suddenly shoving his face near his.

"Mikey," the fusion turned his head towards Raph. "Have you completely cracked your shell?"

"Stop it Mikey."

"Do you have any idea how much this means to April?" Casey now was standing there in his line of sight. "If you ruin this for her…"

"Fine!" Stevey snapped. "If you don't believe me I'll prove it!" The three bros and Casey all blurred together forming the mom mutant thing as she grew bigger forming into her true hideous form as Stevey screamed as she shot at him just like she had done to consume him. His body was quivering, his legs felt like jelly. He was horrified... He didn't know why this was all happening to him.

"Mikey! What have you done?"

The fusion's eyes snapped open as he saw his bros walking away heading out what seemed to be the farmhouse door. "Some ninja," Raph snorted.

Tears clouded Stevey's vision as his bros faces surrounded him enlarging themselves.

"You've been messing up too much lately, we can't take the chance."

"Some ninja," Raphs retorted.

"Worthless…. Useless.."

"And that's why nobody wants to be with you."

"You're just a mess up… worthless… useless…"

"NOOOOOO!" Stevey screamed tears screaming down his cheeks. "I…I… Why am I so worthless!?…. I'm so useless…. I can't do it!" He hollered tears cascading down his face. He took a step back accidentally slipping against the sand as he snapped into reality slamming so roughly against the sand that he felt himself being split apart his body unfusing.

The light died down as Mikey lifted his head tears dripping upon the ground below him as his hands grasped the sand.

"Mikey!" The said turtle turned his head towards Steven. The half gem tried to reach out towards him only to fall flat onto his back as he cried the tears dampening the sand beneath him before he covered his eyes his body shaking.

Mikey yelped in pain as something rolled past him slamming through him knocking him back. Behind him he could see two gems laying upon the sand, a blue and a green gem.

 _Lapis!? Peridot!?_ He could see the gem monsters roaring… _But, where was Jasper?_

His eyes widened in realization. Mikey had remembered that something sped past him knocking him back. As it turned out that rolling thing turned out to be Jasper and she had Steven in her grasp holding him up by the scruff of his shirt.

Steven was crying as he thrashed in her hold and Mikey could tell that he was trying to summon some of his powers, but he looked tired and weak. The emotional strain of their fusion had take a toll on them.

"I've finally got you Rose… You have failed!" Jasper smirked evilly. Mikey forced his wobbly legs to stand just as Jasper formed a helmet on her head slamming it against Steven's head immediately knocking him unconscious as he hung limply in her grasp. His eye was already swelling and blood was dripping down the side of his face.

"STEVEN!" Mikey heard Alexandrite yell through his state of his shock. The turtle screamed in rage rushing at Jasper only for the brute gem to turn dodging his kick as she grasped his arm flipping him over to slam him upon the sand roughly as Mikey gasped.

She slammed her foot onto Mikey's leg as a loud crack resonated through the air as pain flared down Mikey's left leg as he howled loudly. He turned gritting his teeth tightly as one glance at his leg confirmed his thoughts. It was broken, being oddly bent in a weird angle.

"Heh, so you're the worthless shell of a runt who sided with Rose Quartz?" Mikey turned his head seeing Leo and Donnie screaming his name but they were completely surrounded. "You're just a joke, a sick joke." The orange masked turtle weakly lifted his head just as Jasper slammed it against the sand. He felt his cheek being scrapped as he coughed having gotten some sand into his mouth.

He lifted his eyes as his hand grasped his broken leg. He felt like he couldn't move, he was too weak, he couldn't do anything. He truly was worthless and useless.

"Time to get rid of this sick embarrassment…. Say goodbye forever runt…. you freak." And those were the last words Mikey heard before he felt something slam upon his head as darkness immediately consumed his vision as he went out like a light.

Jasper chuckled still grasping Rose as she grasped the turtle freak. "Might as well bring this freak along, I'll just bring back this wretched corpse that meant something to Rose Quartz." She glanced at Steven who hung limply. She scowled seeing the blood dripping down the side of his face.

What kind of game was Rose up to staying in this weak form? But, that wouldn't matter. She wouldn't shatter Rose just yet. She'd make her suffer, for she could leave her army to die here with those alien slobs. She laughed pulling out a device pressing the button as a Homeworld tech ship appeared

"NOOOOO!" There were screaming behind her as Jasper laughed entering the ship seeing the remaining turtle freaks screaming and Alexandrite rushing towards her. She herself was an elite gem, she knew how to fly the ship and she did so as it launched into the air before the massive fusion of Alexandrite could grasp it.

She laughed wickedly as the ship floated higher into the air. Deciding to take care of her prisoners she threw Steven in a cell activating the force field. She chuckled as she threw the turtle into another cell from across Steven's cell.

She didn't care if she was abandoning those Kraang slobs and the Shredder. For this turtle was her captive. She would shatter Rose for everything she did. What she did to her colony, to her planet, and her diamond…. Pink Diamond. But first, she'd make her suffer by ending the turtle freak's life in front of Rose Quartz's own eyes.

Oh….. how she loved her own tactics….

* * *

 **How did you like this?**


	11. Chapter 11: Jail Break

**To turtlelovermikey3000: Thank you! Of course, everything will be okay. **

**To coyoteprime1100: Well, I answered the question in our PM.**

 **To mariantikagirl : Thx! :)**

 **To Anika2334: I shall do so. Hope you like reading this chapter. **

**To ShredderX: I'm sorry, I'd have to say no to that because I don't watch Gravity Falls, in fact I never seen much of it. Haven't really been too interested in that show.**

 **To metz: Well, the ending of this chapter will be better obviously than the previous chapter. Here is this chapter!**

 **To Devlin Dracul: Hehe, glad you like it. And you shall see what happens next after that! ^^**

 **To Peridorito: Yes, some fusions would make their appearance, Smokey Quartz will in this chapter along with Stevey. About Peridot's meepmorp, that might have to come in later chapters perhaps, I'll see if I can maybe do it.**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: You're so welcome. ^^ Well, this chapter has the answers! I know right? Jasper is a JERK! I'm pretty sure everyone here wants punch Jasper in the face, well don't worry she'll get some punishment in this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy reading this chapter y'all!^~^**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

A pained moan could be heard from inside a cell. A sudden darkness before it cleared, the white light having blinded whoever opened their eyes.

"Wha…?" Steven grunted as he rolled himself over placing a hand over his eye. Oh yeah, he got a black eye again…. and…. He froze at the feeling of warm slick liquid on the side of his face.

 _Was he bleeding?_

He brought his hand in front of his face as his thoughts were confirmed. Blood dripped in between his fingers as he heavily sighed licking his other non-bloody hand as he touched the side of his head healing the wound itself as he wasn't in pain. Steven didn't forget his black eye as he touched it as well as the swelling soon dissipated as he healed the rest of his injuries completely. He glanced around finding himself in an all too familiar cell. Last time he was able to go past the yellow force field.

"This is so easy," he muttered stepping through the shield as his body was gently zapped for a moment making him shudder at the uncomfortable feeling.

 _Wait!_ Realization hit him like bricks with such full force. _Where was Mikey!?_ Panic immediately seized him as Steven dashed across the hall.

 _What happened to him!?_ He was on he verge of nibbling his hand off when he skidded to a halt as he came into this rounded room. A glowing green orb was in the middle of the room, but that was not what caught Steven's attention. Jasper was standing there and not only that, she held a mangled Mikey in her grasp. Steven gasped in horror, Mikey did not look good, he looked as if he was dead, his one leg hanging limply and was bent in an odd angle. The larger gem turned her head her mouth curving into a wicked snarl.

"You've managed to escape Rose Quartz?"

"I am not Rose Quartz," Steven clenched his fists. "I'm Steven."

"You cannot fool me Rose Quartz!" Jasper bellowed before smirking as he held up Mikey in her tight grasp. "You've come to see me end this pathetic creature's life."

"Put him down!" Steven demanded his fists clenching against his sides more tightly.

"I don't get your planet Rose. This planet is a disgrace!"

"No, it's not!"

"Why would you protect this useless shell of a planet? This garbage planet?"

"Life here is precious! And is worth protecting!"

"Then you've failed," Jasper clenched Mikey tighter as Steven's eyes widened. "You couldn't even protect this useless thing." As if on cue, Jasper was suddenly caught off guard as pink shield collided into her face causing her to howl while dropping the mutant freak in the process. She tried to seize back the creature only for a pink bubble to surround him.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Jasper's eyes hardened as he glared at the quartz threateningly. "This is all your fault! I'll shatter you!" She summoned her helmet charging at Steven who squeaked in fear. The boy barely managed to dodge Jasper as he ran towards Mikey popping the bubble so he could stand right next to him before forming a new bubble around him and Steven.

The half gem flinched as Jasper pounded mercilessly against the bubble. He had to do something quickly, for his bubble wouldn't last long. Steven glanced at Mikey with such pity seeing the condition that he was in. Licking his palm as his salvia sparkling Steven touched Mikey's leg and licked his hand again to heal the rest of him and his injuries. The boy flinched upon seeing Mikey's leg snap back in place with a bone popping sound. His leg no longer looked mangled nor swollen and finally was healed along with the rest of himself. That's when Mikey started to arouse himself as he shifted opening his eyes much to Steven's relief.

"Steven!" Mikey pushed himself up grasping the boy. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, I healed myself and I healed you too, but we're in trouble," Steven's eyes beheld worry and fear. "We're stuck on Jasper's ship." That's when Mikey noticed Jasper pounding upon the bubble that he and Steven were currently in.

So, that was what that pounding noise was?

"We'll be okay dude," Mikey placed a hand onto Steven's should trying to console the boy seeing his frightened expression. "We can hang on, let's fuse… we'll be okay…" Mikey froze being interrupted by a loud cracking noise as both he and Steven glanced up to see a large crack forming upon the bubble's surface.

"This is it!" Steven screamed clutching onto Mikey's leg just as Jasper rammed her helmet onto the bubble once more as an ear-splitting crack resonated through the air the bubble shattering upon impact as Mikey clutched onto Steven tightly. The two were awaiting their fate, they expected pain to come, however, nothing came. No pain of what so ever only the sound of a loud boom like that of an explosion followed by familiar voices.

"Give us back our Steven!"

"Release our brother or you'll be shell-lashed!"

Mikey and Steven both opened their eyes seeing the Crystal Gems and the turtles standing there. Not to mention the wall behind them had a giant hole in it.

"Argh!" Jasper growled fervently. "Now you're all back again!?"

"And we're gonna whip your butt!" Amethyst summoned her whip.

"For taking our Steven," Garnet scowled angrily summoning her gauntlets while Pearl summoned her spear.

"We won't let you hurt our baby!" Pearl pointed her spear towards Jasper. Peridot and Lapis were standing there as well besides the gems.

"You're going to get shell-lashed," Leo scowled unsheathing his katana blades.

"No one gets away with our baby brother!" Donnie added.

"You're so gonna pay," Raph growled. "I'll crush ya so hard your gem will be shattered!"

"You runts," Jasper scoffed. "You think you can beat me? Think again, I was made for fighting. This is what I was made for! I am Jasper, and I'll get what I want!" With that she charged at both Steven and Mikey who yelped each letting out what seemed to be a scream/squeak. "I'll shatter you both!"

Unfortunately, Jasper didn't get far for Leo threw a shuriken directly at her face while everyone else took action. Amethyst's whip wrapped around Jasper's form as everyone charged at Jasper at the same time. Yet, somehow a song broke out among them. It started off with Garnet opening her mouth.

"We…" She sent a punch directly at Jasper.

"Are the Crystal," Amethyst and Pearl both repeated at the same time followed by Lapis and Peridot.

"Gems!"

"We'll always save the day!" Leo sang out as well slashing his katana towards Jasper who dodged.

"And if you think we can't." By this point everyone was singing except Mikey and Steven who gaped in shock. Mikey clearly had never seen his bros ever sing like this before.

"We'll always find a way!" Donnie and Pearl jabbed their weapons at Jasper who broke free from Amethyst's whip as he ducked their attacks. She let out a howl feeling something prick her side. It was Raph as he jabbed his sai at her as she swiftly swung a punch at him as he leapt back.

"That's why the people of this world believe in…"

"Garnet," Garnet managed to punch Jasper who slammed against the glowing green orb grunting as it cracked underneath the pressure as the ship starting stalling slightly.

"Amethyst," Amethyst whacked her whip at Jasper who fell upon the ground grunting loudly as she rolled herself over.

"You runt!"

"Pearl!" Pearl threw her spear as Jasper rolled further away to avoid from being stabbed.

"Lapis!" The blue gem summoned a giant water hand from her water wings as Jasper glanced up in horror as the hand smacked her against the ground.

No! She was Jasper! She would get what she wanted!

Jasper punched her way through the giant water hand making the water spill out of form as he rose upon her feet just as Peridot raised her hands into the air.

"Peridot!" The green gem made a scarp of metal fly off from the wall towards Jasper as the larger gem deflected it.

"Leonardo!" Jasper grunted as Leo slashed his katana blade at her stepping back as she tried to punch him.

Man…. she sure was hard to poof….

"Raphael!" Raph threw his sai at Jasper as it smacked against her helmet. She let out a furious growl as Donnie raised his staff at her.

"And Donatello!" The purple masked turtle's bo smacked Jasper directly in the face as the gem viciously howled in rage.

Steven and Mikey both glanced at each other seeing a great opportunity. They nodded their heads in agreement as they both clasped each other's hands as Steven's gem glowed brightly as a white light surrounded them as they fused together.

Jasper raised her head suddenly seeing that strange abominable fusion sprinting towards her. He summoned his weapon crying out loudly. "And STEVEY!" He roared loudly the shield par to his nun-shield smacking Jasper so hard that she slammed against the glowing orb once more as she howled as sparks flew around her everywhere.

The ship was suddenly shaking and titling slightly as Stevey glanced towards a window seeing how the ship was coming back down towards the earth, towards the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" Garnet hollered.

"How?" Leo faced the Crystal Gem leader. "This ship is going down!"

Stevey grinned as a thought occurred to him. He did this before and maybe he'd do it again? Well, more like Steven did.

"I've got ya covered!" Stevey cried out extending his hands as he formed a giant bubble around all the crystal gems and the turtles. They each all huddled themselves together inside the bubble, each having their arms wrapped around one another with Stevey being in the middle. They braced themselves for the rushed impact everyone closing their eyes as the ship finally made impact. The loud roar was the only noise that could be heard followed by an enormous crashing sound as the bubble shoo furiously. The loud ear-splitting crashing noise soon faded away into utter silence as Stevey's orange-ish pink bubble popped. They landed safely upon the sand, they were okay, they all were.

"We made it," Donnie let out a relieved sigh. Steven unfused as both Steven and Mikey sagged in relief.

"You did little brother!" Raph reached over to rub Mikey's head fondly as the orange masked turtle couldn't help but to grin.

"That, was amazing," Garnet ruffled Steven's curly hair as the boy chuckled softly.

"So, who did you guys break into the ship?" Steven asked.

"Oh, it was easy," Amethyst smirked. "We used that ship that the rubies left behind."

"Oh yeah!" Steven grinned. He clearly remembered that. He suddenly tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But what happened to it?"

"It crash landed."

"It did not crash land Amethyst!" Pearl scowled at the purple gem. "I merely made it land on it's own without nobody inside it. It's still in good condition."

"We're glad you're okay Steven."

Mikey turned his head grinning at Steven as he noticed all the gems hugging Steven. Mikey yelped suddenly in surprise as he felt three pairs of arms wrap around him as he was squashed tightly against his bros.

"We're so glad you're okay, Mikey." Mikey grinned wrapping his arms around them in return.

"We were scared for you."

"We thought we lost you."

"What would we do without you?"

"We love ya little brother." Raph rubbed his head fondly.

Mikey grinned as he felt his heart clench, in that of a good way. _So, they really did care about him after all?_

"You two did great together," Pearl beamed as Mikey pulled away from his bros grinning at Steven who grinned back in return.

The sound of something rustling diverted everyone's attention from each other. Mikey noticed the ship wreck everywhere and the Kraang seemed to be gone, at least what remained of them and the Shredder was gone as well. It added much to Mikey's relief, but it could be possible that they'd come back with another scheme, so they had to be prepared for anything.

Something moved among the rubble upon the beach. The large scrap of plastic fell away revealing Jasper who grunted pulling herself out from the rubble. Mikey heard about how gems poof when their physical forms got badly damaged and yet Jasper had not poofed. She took damage from all their attacks and she had crashed with the ship even. How had she not poofed yet? Was she unpoofable?

"Don't think you've won," Jasper hissed glaring at Steven as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'll find a way to shatter you. I will shatter you!" She roared as Steven took a step back as Garnet stepped in front of him protectively while the others stepped closer to the boy. Pearl and Amethyst both placed a hand onto Steven's shoulders.

Jasper's eyes narrowed in such hatred as she glanced at Lapis.

"If only I had somebody to fuse with…" She froze turning her head seeing one of her corrupted gem monsters stuck between some rubble. "Finally! My chance!" She charged at the corrupted gem monster grinning wickedly.

"Oh no you don't!" Amethyst released Steven's shoulder grasping his arm instead to gain his attention. The boy glanced behind himself at her recognizing the look upon her face. He nodded his head in approval grasping Amethyst's hand as the two fused Smokey Quartz making her appearance.

The turtles gasped in shock watching Smokey Quartz summon her yo-yo like weapon using it smack Jasper away from her intended target.

"Who is that?" Mikey questioned his mouth open in astonishment.

"It's Smokey Quartz," Garnet replied grinning widely as she adjusted her visor.

Smokey Quartz swung her weapon once more as Jasper dodged it this time letting out wicked laugh as he leapt at the gem monster immediately fusing as she shoved away all the rubble.

Everyone gasped in utter shock. It was the most horrifying they've ever witnessed.

"A corrupted fusion!" Pearl gasped bringing her hands to her mouth.

The corrupted Jasper fusion laughed wickedly swiping at Smokey Quartz who flipped back before spinning her weapon furiously creating a small mini tornado that the corrupted fusion got caught up in. "Oh yeah, I've got three huge fans." Smokey Quartz summoned three of her weapon at the same time. Jasper unfused amidst the blowing wind tornado before she fell as Smokey Quartz stepped back.

The corrupted gem monster leapt off from Jasper dashing away 'til it disappeared out into the distance. Jasper slammed her fist against the sand angrily. "Nobody I fuse with eve wants to stay." She clutched onto her arm scowling as turquoise spots began to appear upon her arm spreading abroad.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Peridot blurted as everyone gasped in shock.

"What is going on?" Leo asked.

"She's being corrupted," Garnet replied. Mikey watched Smokey Quartz defuse seeing Steven's worried expression.

"Steven," Amethyst placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Be careful."

"But, this just happened. Maybe I can do something." The boy held out his hands in a calm manner cautiously walking towards Jasper. "Jasper, I'm here…."

"Rose…" Jasper hissed snarling at him.

"I'm not Rose, I'm Steven, I just wanna try and heal you." He licked his palm moving his hand towards Jasper.

"Steven! No!"

It was too late, Jasper snarled swiping her claw at Steven followed by a ripping noise as Steven yelped pain recoiling back. He removed his hands from his chest to reveal a bloody gash.

"Steven!" Each of the Crystal Gems blurted their eyes narrowing at Jasper. The boy's eyes were wide as he immediately licked his palm touching his wound as it healed, only the tear in his shirt left remaining.

Amethyst growled rushing towards Jasper only for Steven to stop her putting himself in front of her. "Stop!"

"I'll shatter you!" Steven turned his head back towards Jasper frowning upon seeing the corruption worsen as Jasper growled like a crazed beast. "I'll shatter you for what you did to my colony! Because of what you did to my planet! Because of what YOU did to my diamond! Your diamond! PINK DIAMOND!"

Steven frowned, he heard about what happened to Pink Diamond. His mother shattered her to protect this planet, for Pearl to be free, for Amethyst to be herself, for Garnet to be together and for him to exist.

By this point Jasper was howling so loudly the corruption worsening to the point where she was unrecognizable. She roared loudly raising her clawed hand high into the air as Steven's eyes widened in fear before she suddenly made a choking noise.

It was a ragged sound as the half gem gasped in horror. A scrap of a metal pole was embedded directly through Jasper's chest as she made a gurgling sound before she suddenly poofed.

Everyone glanced at Peridot who had a smug look on her face. "You're… welcome!"

Amethyst immediately frowned as she bent herself over to pick up the gem. "Come here sis…" She bubbled the gem before sending it off before leaning against Steven who stood besides her a frown plastered upon his face.

"Well, at least Jasper is finally taken care of," Pearl muttered letting out a sigh.

"I have a question, what did Steven do to this… Pink Diamond?" Mikey questioned glancing up at the stoic gem fusion.

"Steven didn't do anything," Garnet replied. "His mother, Rose Quartz, shattered Pink Diamond." The fusion let out a sigh. The orange masked turtle couldn't exactly read the expression upon the gem's face.

"Oh…" He glanced back at Steven frowning.

The fusion let out another deep sigh. "We need to clean up this mess."

Mikey glanced at his bros as they nodded at him.

"And we'll help you."

* * *

 **Tada there ya go! Jasper is finally put away into a bubble just like what happened in the show. I hoped you liked this chapter nonetheless. How was it?**

 **Reviews and comments please! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Thanks Between Worlds

**To hardstone55: Glad you did :3 Hopefully you'll like this wonderful chapter.**

 **To BrightLotusMoon: They sure did. :)**

 **To Devlin Dracul: It's not just you, Jasper corruption is sad I have to agree with you on that.**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: That's totally fine, we all have crazy zones even me lol. Your welcome about the musical thing, just figured that I should do that. Thanks! You too! :) Btw, about the Undertale crossover I have no idea, I do love Undertale but I've never done fanfiction about that and a TMNT and Undertale crossover sounds really cool. I'll just think about it to see what I can do. And it's totally fine about the fusion question, I was really confused on how to answer to that. Totally fine about that, glitches always happen every so often so no worries about it. Yeah, sometime the gems would have to go the turtle's world that would be nice.**

 **To Peirdorito: Yeah, and I sang along with it too, hehe.**

 **To Ella Le Hissy: Perhaps later on, that's all I'll say maybe or not.**

 **To turtlelovermikey3000: We are the Crystal gems and we'll always save the day~ Hehe, yes that's true and thanks so much.**

 **To Mentalcase50: So more for ya!  
**

 **To TFOTS1: Thanks, good to hear from you.**

 **To Marshman101: Glad it's awesome. :)**

* * *

 **Just to let you know, this chapter is quite long. Another thing is, this chapter is based off Gem Harvest so I included scenes from that episode into here and this chapter goes along with Thanksgiving a bit. Which is funny, cause today is Thanksgiving which makes this totally perfect.**

 **Enjoy this Thanksgiving themed chapter!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

It didn't take too long to finally get this entire mess cleaned up.

"Well, thank you all for everything." Pearl beamed at the four turtles who each nodded their heads.

"No problemo Pearl!" Mikey grinned.

"Now we need to get back to our world," Leo stated the obvious which made Mikey frown. He didn't exactly want to leave at all.

"The only thing is Leo, we need a portal," Donnie suggested.

"And how the shell are we supposed to find one?" Raph retorted folding his arms across his plastron.

"Would those warp pads work?" Mikey turned his head towards Steven who was standing besides him.

"Heh, I don't think so," Steven rubbed the back of his head his curls bouncing slightly.

"All the warp pads from the Galaxy warp are broken. They once connected us to other planets, but I highly doubt there's even a warp that goes to your planet," Pearl stated tapping her chin thoughtfully. "You're Earth is sort of like a different dimension and there is no other Earth that we know of except for this one."

"So, I'm guessing warp pads are out of the question?" Donnie raised his eye ridges. "We'll have to find another way." He tapped his chin pensively.

Mikey couldn't help himself from chuckling as he leaned towards Steven to whisper. "Don't you think Donnie and Pearl are so alike?"

Steven blinked glancing between the two. "Yeah, they're both smart. Garnet is kind of like a combination of both Leo and Raph."

"Because she's a fusion?" Mikey questioned. He never actually got to see Garnet unfused before, but Steven had told him about Ruby and Sapphire. Wait… if Ruby was red and Sapphire was blue… Mikey blinked. This was all based upon what Steven had told him before.

"Your brother Raph there seems to have some kind of heated attitude," Steven pointed as Mikey nodded his head.

"He has a temper sometimes."

"Just like Ruby," Steven grinned. "Once when I went to a motel when Garnet unfused and Ruby was burning up flames I asked her to go into the pool and she was so angry that she dried up the entire pool."

Mikey chuckled shaking his head.

"Sapphire is more calm," Steven added. "But when both Sapphire and Ruby are fused into Garnet, she's always the leader."

"Guess there are a few things in common," Mikey chuckled glancing down at Steven who glanced back up at him grinning.

That was until something pink and furry appeared pressing its face into Steven's shoulder as Mikey let out a loud gasp stepping back.

"Lion! There you are!" Steven hugged the pink lion burying his face into the soft pink mane.

"You have a pink lion!?" Mikey demanded his jaw dropping as his bros turned to face them as well.

"Yeah, he's a magical lion too," Steven pulled his head back. "His mane is like a portal to another dimension. Here, I'll show you." With that, he somehow dived into the lion's mane disappearing from sight as the mane glowed brightly pink. Steven's head poked back out as he held out a bicycle. "See?"

"What? Woah dude!"

The boy pulled himself out before inserting his hand as it passed through Lion's mane. "You want to try it?"

"Yeah!" Mikey grinned pressing his hand to Lion's mane when it didn't do anything but pat the soft fur as the large cat let out a growl. "Why isn't it working?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot it only works on me," Steven pressed his hand against Lion's mane as a glow appeared. "Now try it, put your hand near mine."

Mikey did so as he suddenly felt it pass through the mane, but he didn't feel any fur of any sort, but empty space. "Woah…."

"Try poking your head through, but you might have to hold your breath cause there is no air in there."

Mikey nodded his head taking a deep breath holding it as he poked his head through what he saw inside fascinated him. Everything was pink, even the sky and the grass looked pink as well and there was even a large pink tree with many objects around it. He poked his head back out letting out his breath.

"That is so rad dude!"

"Oh, and Lion can also make sonic roars when he roars loudly and can create portals."

Mikey could've sworn that his jaw hit the sand by this point. "No way!"

"Awesome right?" Steven grinned smugly.

"Wait… did you just say portals?" Donnie questioned taking a step forward. Steven glanced up at the purple masked turtle before nodding his head.

"Could this actually work?" Leo glanced at the pink lion. "Could we get back home to our world this way?"

"No," Steven stated as everyone glanced at him. "I mean, Lion can create portals but when we went to the moon it took many portals to get there and all of us Crystal Gems nearly fell off him on the travel cause of the intense speed."

"It's true though," Pearl nodded her head. "And just going to moon seemed to tire this pink cat out."

"So, now that option is out of the question," Leo folded his arms across his plastron. "Guess we'll just to have to find a way somehow."

"And don't worry!" Steven grinned as the turtles glanced down at him. "I know a place where you can all stay! At the barn!"

"The barn?"

"But, the barn is our home Steven," Lapis stated as the boy turned his head towards the newest Crystal Gems.

"We can't share the barn with those turtle clods!" Peridot hissed making Steven's eyes widened as he waved his arms about.

"Hey, it's okay! They just need a place to stay. All of them can't fit in the house and it's not like they will eventually live you for the rest of the time. Just until they can find a way to get back home to their world."

The green gem let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Come on!" Steven patted Lion's back. "We can use Lion to get there!"

"Well, have fun all of you," Garnet nodded her head.

"Yes, if you need anything you can still come talk to us," Pearl added.

"Affirmative," Donnie replied.

"Come on guys!" Steven squealed grasping Mikey's hand leading him towards Lion as the turtle clambered onto the furry animal. His bros all squished themselves on as well as Steven settled himself into Lion's mane along with Peridot and Lapis. "Come on Lion!"

Lion roared staggering on his feet from the amount of weight that was upon him before he roared creating a portal as he ran through it before they appeared at the barn.

"Ta-da! Welcome to the barn!"

"Not bad," Donnie blinked surveying the place.

"Woah, look at this place dudes!" Steven glanced around finally noticing all the crops laid around.

"Lapis! Peridot! You made a farm!?" The boy demanded stars appearing in his eyes.

Lapis let out chuckled as Peridot threw her hands into the air.

"I know right! How do you like our little experiment Steven?"

"It's amazing!" The boy glanced around with such awe. "What made you want to start farming stuff all the sudden?"

"I do have the skills required for growing gems," Peridot began to explain. "I figured why not try growing something else? Maybe they're ready right now?" Peridot reached for a stalk of corn pulling out the bale of corn. "Hello corn." There was a pause of silence as Steven noticed the turtles blinking quizzically. "Maybe she can't hear me in there? I MADE YOU IN MY IMAGE YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Peridot roared.

"Woah, woah, you really didn't think the corn was going to walk right out of the ground when you told it to, did you? That's not how vegetables work." Steven glanced back towards the turtles as he heard a snort of laughter, the red banded turtle snickering before Leo elbowed him into the plastron instantly shutting him up as he glared at the blue masked turtle.

"It's not?" Peridot glanced down at the corn. "Then what is the point of corn?" She threw the vegetable onto the ground. "I have to admit I'm starting to miss the pitter-patter of full-size gem soldiers."

"It does get pretty quiet around here," Lapis added quietly.

"Come on Lapis. Let's go dissemble the tractor." The two gems turned around as Steven instantly frowned.

"What's their deal?" Donnie held out his hand. "They can just eat the corn…"

"Gems don't really need to eat," Steven turned his head towards his new friends.

"Huh? They don't?" Donnie blinked stunned. "How interesting…"

"Well, they can but gems don't really need to eat anyway or want to, except for Amethyst the one purple gem you saw earlier." Steven turned himself back around. "All they wanted to do is to make a living vegetable… Wait! I know how to do that!" He explained kneeling upon the ground near a patch of dirt covered with pumpkin seeds.

"Ugh, my head is starting to hurt from all this… magic stuff on this planet," Raph groaned.

"Garnet says not to lick stuff I find on the ground, but this is for a good cause." Steven picked up a small pumpkin seed as he licked it.

"What the shell?"

"Wait, are you healing that pumpkin seed?" Mikey asked. "With your healing spit?"

"Fascinating," Donnie mumbled softly.

"Healing spit?" Leo's jaw dropped.

"That's it, I've gotta get outta here," Raph rubbed his temple groaning. "This stuff is making my head hurt."

"Not exactly, just watch." Steven took a step back as he plopped the seed into the dirt. They stood there for a few minutes as Steven kept staring at the place where he planted the pumpkin seed.

"What the shell are we even doing?" Raph demanded. "This is so boring-"

"It's working!" Steven exclaimed with excitement as turtles stared at the patch of dirt as something began to grow out from it. It was a pumpkin indeed, but it had a face and it started barking like a dog and moving around.

"What the shell!?"

"Woah! You made that pumpkin seed come alive!?" Mikey grinned widely as Steven nodded his head.

"Here, I'll go inform Lapis and Peridot be right back!" The half gem boy disappeared into the large stalks of corn.

"How can he make a vegetable come to life with his own spit?" Donnie quizzically asked. "It doesn't make any sense, that's not how the law of life and nature works."

"It doesn't have to make sense D," Mikey nudged the genius turtle. "It's magic!"

"Right…" Raph folded his arms across his plastron.

"See?" Steven appeared again with Lapis and Peridot. "I made you a living pumpkin!"

"Wow, thanks," Peridot blinked before she grinned widely rushing over to the pumpkin to finally set it free.

The pumpkin barked running towards Steven who tried to shove the pumpkin towards Lapis and Peridot. "Come on, go to Peridot and Lapis." The vegetable dog did not comply only leaping into Steven's arms.

"And it still doesn't like us," Lapis frowned.

"Wait! Don't be sad!" Steven set down the pumpkin. "I have an idea! My dad showed me this once." He rushed over near the patch of other pumpkins before grasping one as he grasped the gravel carving into the pumpkin. The pumpkin dog was watching him flinching as Steven stabbed into the pumpkin creating eyes and a mouth.

"Is this just me or do I feel sick?" Mikey grasped his stomach.

"I feel you Mikey," Leo replied watching the scene before him. "He's literally carving that living pumpkin's own kind in front of its eyes."

Steven turned around dumping all the seeds and pumping gush from inside the pumpkin as the pumpkin dog quivered in terror.

"Yep, theory confirmed," Donnie stated. "He just killed that pumpkin, even if it wasn't even alive."

The living pumpkin whimpered before leaping into Lapis' arms.

"Yes! It loves us now," Peridot grinned patting the pumpkin dog's head. The dog barked loudly at Steven as the boy rubbed off all the pumpkin mush from his skin. "Aww it's okay Veggie Head. That brute can't get you now."

"Oh," Steven chuckled nervously throwing the gravel behind him as he trudged up towards Lapis and Peridot. "It's always nice to have a new addition to the family."

Just then a large gust of wind blew over them rustling the stalks of corn.

"What was that!?" Raph asked.

"One way to find out!" Leo swiftly turned rushing back towards the barn.

"Wait, Leo!" The others followed behind along with Steven, Lapis and Peridot. They surely didn't expect some human standing in front of the barn screaming his voice out. They each noticed a plane parked nearby and the man looked like some sort of pilot.

"Ah-what!? What the…?! Hobos broke into the barn!"

"Hey! Don't you touch our things!" Peridot yelled as the man finally turned noticing them all.

"You're hobettes? A hobo is a man's job." He blinked stunned staring at the turtles. "And turtle hobos."

"Who's the human and what's he yelling about?" Lapis asked.

"The real question is: where are my attack drones?" Peridot pulled out a remote repeatedly pressing onto a button.

"Wait a minute…" The mysterious man's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Those mysterious constructions, your weird appearance, your strange jewels. I know what you are. You're hippies! I heard about you on AM radio. And you…." The man stared quizzically at the turtles. "And you turtle hippies! What are you doin' comin' in here, socializin' this fine, American barn?"

Steven blinked utterly confused, as Peridot continued to press her remote before Lapis sighed picking up the man with a water hand.

"You don't know this dude?" Mikey asked glancing at Steven.

"No," Steven shook his head..

"Oh, there are my drones," Peridot mumbled as they finally appeared.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!"

"But he's attacking us, and our home," Lapis frowned at Steven.

Steven tentatively approached the man glancing up at him. "Uh, hello! How's it goin'?"

"Uh, what do you think?"

"Uh, yeah… We just wanted to know what you want."

"What I want? I want you hippies out of my barn!"

"Your barn?" Steven rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, isn't this your barn Steven?" Leo asked. The boy shrugged in response.

"Kinda, my dad says that it's…" His eyes widened as an idea popped into his head. "I have an idea!" He then pulled out his cell phone instantly calling his dad.

* * *

A few minutes later, the turtles turned their heads noticing a van stop nearby with those gems and a man coming out from the car.

"There they are."

"Greg got your message and we came, too." Pearl approached Steven along with Garnet, Amethyst and Greg.

"Is that the human giving you trouble?" Amethyst pointed up at the mysterious man.

"I told you that you two could use a guard dog," Garnet placed her hands onto her hips. As if on cue, the pumpkin dog runs up barking besides Lapis. Pearl flinched recoiling back slightly. "I guess that works."

"What's going on here?" Greg asked his eyes widening as he noticed more turtles… Wait… he still recognized Mikey, but why were there suddenly more of them?

Steven must've noticed his confused expression because he grasped his dad's arm. "These turtles are Mikey's brothers, and I'll explain that later but the real problem is that." He pointed to the guy was still being held up by Lapis' water hand.

"What're you doin' to that guy up there?"

"Just… putting him down," Lapis lowered her hand as the hand disappeared the mysterious man plopping onto the ground. He grunted lifting himself up as Greg walked towards him only to freeze suddenly.

"Greg?"

"Andy?"

"They know each other?" Pearl gasped softly.

"This is perfect! Come on, help me chase off these freeloaders. They're using some kind of hippie mind tricks."

"Ummm…."

"Who told you that you could move in here and mess this whole place up?"

"I did, Andy." Greg placed a hand onto the man's shoulder.

"You did? This is my parent's barn!"

"Um, Dad, who is this?" Steven walked up to Greg's side.

"Dad? You mean…?" Andy had a baffled expression on his face. "No way."

"Steven, this is Andy. He's my cousin. Andy, meet Steve. He's my…. son."

Steven grinned widely walking up towards Andy with an excited expression. "Wow! It's really nice to meet you! Does that mean that you're my...first cousin, once removed?"

"Forget that nonsense." Andy grasped Steven hugging him tightly as he gasped.

Mikey blinked noticing how each of the gems reacted, maybe a little too protectively. It reminded him of how his bros were whenever he got caught by an enemy or something. They truly did have things in common.

"You call me Uncle Andy," Andy brought Steven out front of him holding him to eye level. "I can't believe it." He tucked Steven into the crook of his side onto his side. "Greg, ya little turd, how come you never told me?"

"How was I supposed to? I haven't seen you in years!"

"And who's fault is that? You thought you were so much better than us, you just got in your van and drove away."

"That was like two decades ago!"

"Uncle Andy," Steven interrupted frowning. "Can I get down now?"

"Oh, sorry, Steven." He set the boy down. "I'm not used to holding nephews." He turned to glare slightly at Greg. "Cause I didn't know I had one! So, uh… which one of these girls is the wife? I gotta give her my condolences, right?" He let out laugh.

The four turtles turned their heads noticing how tense the gems became. Mikey frowned, he did remember how Steven told him his mother gave up her physical form to have him and these gems were connected to her, so he could understand how they would feel if someone was gone. While Andy tried to guess which one of the wife the turtle could only twist his foot nervously as he could practically feel the tenseness wafting through the fall air.

"Rose… is no longer with us." Greg replied.

"Uh, wow. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Andy placed a hand onto Steven's head.

"These people are sort of like her family, so I offered to let these two stay in the barn." Greg motioned towards Peridot and Lapis before glancing at the turtle giving Steven a look.

"And these turtle mutants too," Steven nodded his head.

"Yeah? Ah, well, that was real nice of ya. But the barns' for the DeMayo family."

Everyone continued to watch as man began to ramble about last names to Greg along with Steven.

"Universe is so much better than DeMayo," Mikey whispered to Raph.

"Heh, that's what you think."

"I just know it bro."

The tension seemed to intensify 'til Andy was pointing towards Peridot, Lapis and the turtles.

"You six, get the heck off my planet, out of my country, and out of my barn!"

Raph scowled fingering the hilt of his sais in his belt.

"Reactivating attack drones," Peridot mumbled.

"Ah! Wait!" Steven explained throwing out his hands with such exaggeration. "Uncle Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry we took over the barn. I didn't even know we had any other family to share it with?"

"You didn't, huh?"

"But this barn? It means a lot to all of us."

"Pffh, this so lame," Raph scowled.

"Shush!" Leo elbowed him into the side.

"Cut that out Fearless," Raph hissed quietly.

"Can't you just shut your mouth for one second Raph?"

Mikey frowned noticing his two bros starting to bicker.

"Enough you two," Donnie pulled out his staff to separate the two from getting into each other's faces. "This is not the time."

"We spent so much time together here."

"Well, my family spent a lot of time here, too." Andy responded as Steven frowned. "Once a year, we'd all meet up here, catch up, eat a big meal, have a good time. Years and years of family tradition.

"Oh, yeah?" The boy suddenly smirked. "Well, we can do that, too. We've got a farm here with plenty of farm. Let's make a big, traditional meal and eat it together. You'll have good time, and then you'll have to admit their family. And would you kick family out of the family barn?"

"Wow, Steven sure is smart," Donnie complemented. "That was very logical."

"He sure is."

"Ahhh…. Greg, you're lucky you got such a cute kid. I know he didn't get it from you."

"So, you're letting them…"

"I'll give your coven a change and eat your dinner, but only 'cause I lost my sandwich in the Atlantic. Now, excuse me, I gotta go get my junk out of the plane."

"You think this'll work?" Steven asked his father.

"Maybe. Andy's never been the type to change his mind about something, and he's really got his longjohns in a twist. It's gonna take a lot to calm him down." With that he trudged over towards the plane to help out his cousin.

"I don't like this guy," Amethyst folded her arms across her chest. "I don't 'like some…" She scoffed. "New Greg just showing up out of nowhere."

"Our Greg is clearly the superior one," Pearl had her arms folded with her eyes closed.

"We're not leaving our home."

"If that clod thinks he can PUSH US AROUND-"

"And is part of Steven's family. We should make an effort to get on this good side."

"If he's my family, then he's yours too," Steven softly replied.

"Gems don't have family."

"Another interesting thing," Donnie pointed out.

"Everything just doesn't make any sense here," Raph huffed besides his bros.

"At least," Garnet glanced down at Steven smiling. "Not before we came here." Steven grinned back up at her as she leaned herself down along with the rest of the gems. "For the sake of our family, tell us what to do."

"Let's get cooking."

"Aww yeah boi!" Mikey cheered. "It's party time! I love cooking!"

"Sewer apples…" Raph mumbled. "We're going to screw this up."

"No worries." Steven turned his head towards the turtles. "You can just help some of gems gather up all the vegetables."

"And I can help you cook," Mikey took a step forward. "It's my specialty."

"Mine too," Steven chuckled.

"Wow dude, we do have so much in common."

"Hehe," Steven chuckled before grasping Mikey's arm. "Come on! Let's get cooking!"

* * *

They did so gathering up vegetables, the gems harvesting the vegetables from the field along with Leo and Raph. While Donnie, Pearl and Peridot were working on some sort of propeller. Peridot was operating the control panel, and Pearl was inspecting the top while Donnie was checking for any damages and repairing and kinks with the engine.

"Hmmm, let's turn it down to about 2,000 degrees, for now."

"Seems puny," Peridot turned down the engine.

"Seems reasonable," Donnie responded. "The engine is functioning properly."

Of course, Andy didn't this new invention greatly as he freaked out and Greg had to go calm him down.

"This is going down in flames," Steven stated as everyone else was gathered around.

"I'm sure Greg will turn this around."

They each flinched as they heard Andy yelling at Greg about something to do with marriage.

"We've got to up our game. It's going to take the ultimate party to turn this around. Like, all the best of all time put together!"

"I think that's doable."

"Aww yeah boi!" Mikey chuckled. "A level nine booyakasha party!"

With that, the gems disappeared to the store as Steven and Mikey were helping out with Andy to cook the vegetables and peel the potatoes.

Leo and Raph were setting up the table while Donnie decided to help out Amethyst with the grease fire.

Once the gems arrived back Andy turned himself around as the gems exited the back of the van. "Your aunts are back."

"So Andy, we heard you like marriage, so we thought why don't we all marry each other?"

"Ta-da!" Peridot unveils a wedding cake with multiple figurines.

Mikey stared in shock while Raph burst into laughter holding onto his stomach. "What the shell!?"

"And if that's not human enough for you, we can throw in a little being born and some dying!' Lapis headed over towards Andy with a headstone titled. 'RIP Andy' all over it. "We tried to cover as many celebrations in the human lifespan as we could."

"Nice," Amethyst smirked a wide grin upon her face.

"Oh boy…" Mikey blinked glancing down at Steven who began to quiver.

Raph couldn't take it anymore as he snorted in laughter, along with Leo and Donnie. "They truly are aliens!"

"They seriously don't have the concept of marriage in their minds," Donnie shook his head. "This is not how it works."

Luckily enough, Andy burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. I give up! It's too much!" He removed his hat from his head. "All right, where am I sitting?"

The next thing they knew, everyone was seated at the table chatting among themselves. Steven was eating some cake, along with the turtles, and Andy.

"Didn't we save the earth?" Peridot folded her arms stubbornly. "We should have access to everything on it by right!"

"Or least get a discount," Lapis added.

"Didn't we just save the earth from the Kraang, Shredder and Jasper?" Mikey asked.

"Right, we did." Pearl nodded her head.

"You guys think you're saving the Earth-" Andy spoke only to be interrupted by Pearl once again.

"Saving the Earth from Homeworld is its own reward." They then explained about the battle with Homeworld as the turtles listened intently.

"You know what else would be a reward?" Peridot perked up. "A reward!" She smirked as she high fives Lapis.

"Alright, we don't wanna start another Gem war the table."

"Ooh, don't start it!" Garnet shook a finger.

"Or a war between worlds," Leo added. Considering the fact about the battle they did just had recently.

"Yeah right."

"But what if I just come to this table and started colonizing it cause I'm a Homeworld Gem?" Peridot said in a mocking tone. Steven and Lapis began to laugh as the turtles blinked in confusion.

"But you can't!" Amethyst gasped loudly. "This table has corn on it and it's beautiful and we'll defend it!"

Everyone began to laugh except for Andy who clearly had no idea what was going on.

"You're right. Now that I've spent time at the table. I can see the value of your corn!" Laughter ran around the table as Raph rubbed the side of his face.

"Never thought I'd say that these jokes are actually pretty good."

"It's cause they're so corny," Mikey nudged Raph's side snickering.

"Come here you!" Raph taunted grasping Mikey into a headlock as everyone giggled.

"You know what? Thank you Steven. Putting his meal together was a good idea," Greg said as the laughter died down.

"Oh no," Steven complied. "I should be thanking Garnet, she gathered up all the vegetables along with Leo, and Raph. I also thank Mikey for helping to cook with me."

"No problemo dude," Mikey nodded his head.

"Well, I must thank Lapis and Peridot for they grew the vegetables," Garnet motioned towards them.

"Oh, but it was Pearl who drove us to the 'store."

"Well, I have to thank Steven for cooking the vegetables. Along with Donnie for helping with the engine of the propeller." The genius turtle nodded his head grinning. "And Amethyst for putting out that grease fire."

"And for starting it," Amethyst added winking. "And don't forget Donnie as well. Oh, and thanks to Greg for lending his van."

Greg chuckled softly rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "I guess you can say we can thank everyone."

"Yes!" Pearl exclaimed beaming with joy. "Was everyone thanked? Raise your head if you were thanked!" Everyone raised their hand except for Andy.

"Hey, uh…. what about Andy?" Steven nudged his head towards his uncle.

"Hmmm," Peridot tapped her chin. "Thank you, Andy for.. .showing up! Because of you, everyone came out here to the barn, and now we're all here for the first time in a while. And it's actually pretty great! So…" She took her plate raising it into the air. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone each did the same as Andy let out a sigh.

"You know what? The barn its yours, you can have it."

"What really?" Steven gasped blinking utterly stunned. He clearly didn't expect his uncle to suddenly comply.

"You know what? You are right Steven." He grinned at the boy. "It feels like family all around here. Even though bad things happened back in the past when I tried to keep everything how it used to be. I was the only one who knew what it really meant to be a family. And look where it got me?" He gestured towards everyone. "Everyone else in my family may be gone, but I see now before my eyes… everyone here. We're all family."

Steven grinned at that plopping out from his chair to hug his uncle. "I'm sorry about what happened to you Andy… along with everything else." He glanced up with a hopeful expression. "I love how we both eat cake."

"What?" Andy blinked perplexed. "Kid, I don't see what'cha getting at…"

"And you have that cool hat. And you know how to peel potatoes. And you even have plane that you can fly. I love the Gems, but I'm a human too. I never had a chance to know that part of my family. But now I do. Andy, I want to be your family."

Mikey sniffed wiping a tear off his cheek. "Dudes, this is so touching…"

"I agree with ya Mikey," Leo leaned back into his chair.

Andy let out a sigh. "It just doesn't feel fair, everything got so different. I wanted everybody to stay the same, but they just didn't. Geez, what am I even doing?" Andy questioned rubbing the side of his face. "I've got an airplane, I could've been visiting everybody, everywhere they went." He turned to glance down at Steven. "I could have known about you. I guess I could have just changed too, you know?"

"It's not too late. We're here, only if you want us to be."

"Right," Andy nodded his head. "And I do." With that Steven grinned hugging him tighter as Andy hugged him back.

"Does someone have an extra napkin?" Mikey squeaked furiously rubbing at his eyes.

"You can have mine," Pearl reached over the table to hand Mikey hers as the orange masked turtle used it to blow his nose and dab his eyes.

"Gee Mikey, what's gotten into ya?" Raph asked noticing how damp his one napkin was.

"I just can't help it bro! This is just so touching!" Raph snorted at that rolling his eyes.

"You know what?" Steven beamed as he settled back into his chair. "I'm glad we're all here."

"Yeah," Amethyst nodded her head.

"We thank you four brothers for helping us in that fight," Pearl nodded towards the four.

"Your welcome," Leo nodded his head. "We're happy to help you guys in return."

"And don't you four worry," Pearl beamed clasping both of her hands together. "We'll help you in return to get back to your world, anything it takes."

"Thank you," Donnie nodded his head grinning back at Pearl who beamed at him. Raph and Leo both grinned nodding their heads in approval as Mikey grinned too himself.

"We appreciate it," Leo grinned.

"How about we all get eating shall we?" Andy gestured towards all the food laid upon the table. "We have all this corn here, that turkey and all this delicious food."

"Alright! I'm starving!" Mikey squealed diving for the rolls upon the table. The three brothers chuckled each passing the food along. Even though the gems didn't eat any of the food, well except for Amethyst they still chatted among one another. Pearl was explaining about gem history to the three turtles along with Garnet and Greg who filled them in with stories and everything about their world, while Leo, Donnie and Raph returned the offer with information about their world in return.

* * *

Meanwhile… Andy, Steven, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis along with Mikey were all cracking jokes. Andy was just listening as he laughed and Mikey snorted stuffing his mouth with rolls as he reached for a slice of turkey.

The turtles did always celebrate Thanksgiving back at home, and Mikey actually wondered how it was with Master Splinter without them there, but at least April and Casey would be there so he was sure Master Splinter was doing something. He tried to ignore the guilt because they were having Thanksgiving without Master Splinter. However, they were in a place where they've never been before and he had to admit that it was nice.

"You know what?" Steven clanked his spoon against his glass cup silencing everyone at the table who turned their attention towards him. "You know what I'm thankful for?" He let out a wide grin raising his glass of apple juice high into the air. "I'm thankful that we all could be here on such a lovely day. That we're all gathered here together."

Everyone nodded their heads each grasping their glasses, even if they were empty or not.

"So, cheers!" Steven cheered loudly clanking his glass against Mikey's.

"CHEERS!" Everyone else did the same before resuming their traditional meal regime. It felt nice to be all gathered together spending time with one another.

* * *

 **Well, how was that for a chapter? I just figured since what happened in the previous chapters with that intense battle that there should be a little break from all that. Besides, Gem Harvest goes along with Thanksgiving so I had to include some of that to make this chapter related to Thanksgiving in a way. Not only that, I changed things up a bit if you have noticed and I hope that you enjoy reading this.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING! May you all be thankful. :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Dire Situation

**To turtlelovermikey3000: I sure did, back then. Thanks! :)**

 **To hardstone55: Yep, that's always my favorite part, and thanks even though this is like way late.**

 **To Devlin Dracul: Thanks, hope you like this chapter.**

 **To coyoteprime1100: Yeah, it sure was. This chapter won't be holiday themed or anything. Have fun reading!**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: Awww, I know right? ^^**

 **To Guest: Thx so much. X3**

 **To TFOTS1: That gives me warm fuzzies, thanks! ^~^**

 **To WanderFan1208: I thought it was magnificent myself too. :3**

* * *

 **I know that it has been such a long time since this was updated, practically last year Nov. 24, 2016. I guess you could say that I was stuck for awhile not knowing what to do, until I recently watched the new Steven Universe Bomb episodes which then gave me an idea, so here I am finally back at it again! I really appreciate you all being patient with me. Hopefully this will be paid off.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: If you have not seen the new Steven Universe episodes that will be aired January 30 to February 2 then I suggest that you don't read this chapter yet until you have seen those episodes because this chapter does contain spoilers and a quick summary of what happened between all of the new episodes will be mentioned in this chapter. Also, it will be slightly based off one of the episodes. So, if you like spoilers then go ahead and read or you can just watch the episodes on Youtube, as it had been accidentally posted before its air date and has spread like wild fire, I guess that's just how the internet is anyway... We're all too spoiled. XD**

 **Enjoy this chapter folks~**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

As usual Mikey and Steven were playing videogames along with Amethyst.

"Dude, you're so rad," Amethyst smirked at the orange masked turtle.

Mikey blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, heh, thanks."

Raph shook his head as he, Leo and Donnie were standing down in the main room from below the loft. Leo was perched on the couch alongside Garnet as the two of them were engaged in a conversation. Raph was leaning against the counter alongside Donnie who sat upon the stool.

Peridot rushed up the stairs to join in with Steven, Amethyst and Mikey. Raph turned his head noticing Lapis the blue gem who was standing besides him with a look on her face that he knew all too well. She didn't give the heck about anything, she didn't even care. The red masked turtle smirked, he liked this gem already out of all of them. They had been here for a couple of days staying in the barn with Peridot and Lapis and coming over to Steven's house along with the other gems.

Raph scowled huffing as there was a loud racket from the loft above as the four were screaming at the TV, mostly Mikey and Amethyst though.

"Hey, no fair!" Steven blurted frowning at Mikey as the turtle had beat him in the game.

"You can't beat the Mikester, I am the King of videogames!" Mikey responded smiling with pride.

"Wow, you guys are wasting brain cells while playing this thing," Peridot muttered.

"Oh no, you're going down!" Amethyst hissed playfully shoving Mikey's arm as she clutched onto her controller. "I'll beat you with my Amefists!"

Just then the temple door opened revealing Pearl as she trudged towards both Donnie and Raph.

"What's going on here? What's all this loud racket?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Raph jerked a finger towards the loft as he rolled his eyes.

"They're just being wild while playing videogames," Donnie explained turning himself around to face Pearl.

"Oh yes, that's to be expected of," she responded before clapping her hands together once. "You know, I just had a sudden thought. Perhaps this could be a way to bring you four turtles back to your world."

"What?" Donnie's eyes widened in disbelief blinking at Pearl.

"Wait, a way back?" Leo stood abruptly from the couch.

"Yes indeed," Pearl clasped her fingers together. "Just a few days ago when you guys were at the barn. Steven had a strange dream and he wanted to find answers as he saw Pink Diamond's Palanquin through Blue Diamond's eyes."

Sure, the turtles had a talk with the gems about their history and all. Even if it did make sense, it felt foreign to them.

"And he went with his dad, er…. Greg to the place of this palanquin and Blue Diamond was there and took Greg to this human zoo and we went to space to get him back."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Raph retorted.

"Ahem," Pearl scowled giving Raph an annoyed look. "If you just let me explain then this will all make more sense."

Raph huffed folding his arms across his plastron.

"As I was saying, we used a planetary vessel from Homeworld that those Rubies left behind here. We used it to travel across the cosmos of space to get Steven's dad back."

"Wait," Donnie's eyes widened in realization. "Are you saying that we use this ship vessel to get back to our world?" The genius asked.

"Yes," Pearl nodded her head. "We'll use this Roaming Eye ship."

"Will that actually work?" Leo questioned.

"It'll work," Garnet grinned.

"Perhaps it should," Pearl grinned as well. "This ship's technology is so advanced it can go beyond the speed of light."

"Fascinating," Donnie muttered tapping his chin. "Past the speed of light huh?"

"Argh," the red masked turtle growled. "Let's just get this over with already."

"Right," Pearl nodded her head. "Let's do it."

* * *

It took some effort to snap the others out from their videogame reverie. They each all warped back to the barn walking up towards the Roaming Eye ship.

"Peridot and Lapis," Garnet faced the two. "The two of you will have to protect Beach City while we're gone."

"Right," Lapis huffed. "Again… sure."

"You can always count on us," Peridot saluted. With that, they each said their goodbyes to both Peridot and Lapis before boarding the Roaming Eye as it took off through the atmosphere and into the vastness of space.

"This is so cool dudes!" Mikey cheered. "It's like we're traveling through space again!"

"So, how exactly are we going to get back to our Earth?" Leo placed his hand upon the chair that Pearl sat in as she controlled the ship. "There are millions of planets out there."

"And don't forget, dimensions," Donnie added with a matter of fact.

"We could possibly look through this map of multiple star systems and figure out your earth," Pearl pressed something upon the screen as a large map appeared. "Look at all these planets."

"Hmmmm," Donnie tapped his chin scrutinizing the map as he pondered.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo glanced at him.

"Maybe try looking at the third dimension? The third solar system?"

Pearl did so skidding her fingers across the screen. "It looks like there is a earth here," she commented. "And many other planets far way, but they're all in the same galaxy or solar system. Let's see here… Varanon, the planet of the Aeons, the Cosmic Ocean of Varuna, Xaava-Dal, Thalos 3 and its large icy moon, Sectoid 1, and the planet Magdomar…."

"That's right!" Leo blurted. "We've been to all those planets before, when were in space. That is the right dimension, so that earth is actually our earth!"

Raph's jaw dropped in disbelief staring at Donnie. "Woah, Brainiac, how the shell did you know that we were in the third dimension?"

"Oh, it was simple," Donnie smirked. "I just remembered when we met those dimensional counter parts of us. When we went back to our dimension I remember hearing that other Donatello say to his brothers how they came from a two-dimensional reality to a third dimension. He literally meant a 3D world with three-sided dimensionals, but I just thought what if that was actually our dimension, that being the third dimension."

Raph smirked at that. "Wow Brainiac, you really are a genius." Donnie smirked at that chuckling himself.

"Alright, location set upon this earth," Pearl grinned. "And in order to go beyond the speed of light we'll have to shut off the calibration." She grinned nodding her head at the half-gem hybrid. "You know how to do it, Steven."

"Oh right," the boy nodded his head switching spots with Pearl. He turned his head to face the turtles. "You guys might want to sit down or grab onto something."

The four turtles nodded their heads doing so as Mikey gripped onto the captain seat that Steven sat in.

"You guys ready for this?" Steven asked.

"Oh yes! Bring it on!" Amethyst cheered. "Can't wait to stretch so far across space again!"

Pearl shuddered closing her eyes. "Right, now this terrifying experience again."

"What do you mean?" Leo glanced at Pearl with confusion.

The white gem opened her mouth to reply only for Steven shut off the calibration pressing his hand roughly against the screen as a bright light flashed before the ship moved in such an incomprehensible speed. The gems were forced back dragging behind the ship with only their gems being evident inside the ship.

The turtles let out a scream as Steven clutched himself tightly into his chair. Raph was flown back against the ship slamming his shell roughly. Leo and Donnie had flown back as well clutching each other for dear life while Mikey clutched onto the seat that Steven sat in. The orange masked turtle's legs were dangling behind him as he screamed as light flashed before his eyes.

The screen beeped turning brightly pink as Steven yelled over the loud rushing noise. Mikey felt like he was deaf as he could barely even hear the boy. "We'll be there in no time! Just hang on!" The pink screen in front of them had two white dots flashing as they followed the path of a white-dotted line and towards another white dot. Mikey could only assume that it was their destination as he suddenly grinned screaming gleefully. This was actually so rad!

"BOOYAKASHA!" He screamed even as his vision was a bit fuzzy as if he seeing two, or something red that seemed to be radiating off Steven's features. It was just the lighting as the ship continued on in its terrible fast speed. The flashing lights before them through the ship window had intensified as it blurred together into one bright pink light that blinded all of their eyes.

"Aggggh!" Mikey and Steven both shut their eyes tightly as the ship felt like it was crashing through something as it shook wildly. Mikey had to clutch onto the seat for dear life not caring if he was accidentally gripping Steven in the process. Suddenly, the ship seemed to calm down a bit, that bright pink light finally dissipating only the view returning back to what it was before. Through the vast vacuum of space lights flashed before them and trailed behind in blurred streaks.

"We're almost there!" Steven gasped as the moving white dot upon the pink screen neared its destination. Steven threw out his hand slamming it against the screen causing white ripples as it buzzed loudly. The ship finally came to an abrupt stop as Steven slammed his face against the screen once again while Mikey flew forward slamming into the front window of the ship. At the same time, Leo and Donnie had slammed against the other side of the wall while Raph went flying slamming his shell into one of the chairs as the groaned loudly. The gems' forms reappeared as Garnet let out a gasp while Pearl shuddered as Amethyst cheered throwing her hands into the air.

"Awww yeah baby!"

"Are you guys okay?" Steven groaned rubbing his face. "Ouch, that really hurt."

"No kidding," Donnie let out a groan slumping against the floor.

"Oh, don't worry I can heal you guys!" Steven jumped up from his chair.

"I think we're good… just need a moment to…. regain our composure," Leo replied letting out a groan before pushing himself up. Mikey had fallen against the floor flat onto his plastron groaning as he feebly rose onto his feet.

"Dude, that was… EPIC!" Steven grinned at him as Amethyst smirked.

"I know right?"

"What happened to you guys?" Donnie slowly stood facing the gems. "Did you all get poofed or something? I only saw your gems."

"Oh? Well, our light composed forms couldn't keep up with the ship moving faster than the speed of light," Pearl explained.

"Oh…. your forms were just dragging behind the ship the whole time?" Pearl nodded her head. "Now that's understandable," Donnie tapped his chin. "The Laws of Physics did not apply."

"Dudes."

"What Mikey?" Raph turned to face the orange masked turtle. "You hit your head or somethin' Knucklehead?"

"No," Mikey shook his head pointing towards the window. "Look dudes."

The three brothers followed Mikey's gaze towards the window and there was a planet before them and it wasn't just any planet.

"It's Earth," Donnie mumbled.

"We finally made it," Leo grinned. "We're finally back."

Little did they know that the Shredder had gone back to their world and had an evil plan in mind.

* * *

The Roaming Eye descended through the atmosphere and near a body of land that looked familiar to the turtles, the ship flew down settling upon a rooftop as the turtles got out from the ship. This was New York City alright, they finally made it back. The gems remained behind as Steven frowned clutching onto Garnet's leg.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Donnie turned to them as the gems nodded their heads.

"We appreciate you helping us," Leo nodded his head towards Garnet.

"You're so very welcome."

"And thanks for helping us in return," Pearl added.

"Stay rad dude," Amethyst smirked in Mikey's direction. The orange masked turtle nodded his head smirking as he and Amethyst both fist bumped each other. Mikey turned towards Steven suddenly frowning seeing the boy's expression upon his face. He could see the tears building up in Steven's eyes as the boy clutched onto Garnet's leg tightly. The lime-green turtle could feel his heart constrict in his plastron. He and Steven were like best buds and he didn't want to leave him. Perhaps Mikey would never be able to see him again. Mikey knelt down to be at eye level with Steven as he held out his hand.

"Stay rad dude, best buds forever?"

With that Steven let out a cry instantly diving into his plastron as Mikey fell back upon the impact. Mikey wrapped his arms around him in return hugging him as the boy clutched onto him.

"I'll miss you…" He squeaked. Mikey could feel his own tears threatening to spill.

"Me too dude," he whispered softly.

"Guys, look," Donnie pointed down upon the street as the others followed what he was pointing at.

Down below in the streets Shredder's henchmen could be seen trashing the place. Not to mention, Karai was there standing in front of what seemed to be… a giant ugly looking mutant. The thing was, Karai was bound her arms tied up as she couldn't move.

"Holy shell," Raph's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Is that the Shredder?"

"Or Shredder clone?" Mikey perked up having pulled away from Steven's hug to see what was going on.

"No, Mikey," Donnie shook his head. "I think it's the Shredder himself. What do we do, Leo?"

"We fight him, obviously and all of this henchmen," Leo replied eyes narrowing as he unsheathed his katana blades.

Pearl cleared her throat loudly after giving Garnet a clear look. "Clearly we're coming too, it looks like you could use a little extra help."

"Are you serious?" Amethyst glanced up at Pearl.

"Wait, really?" Steven's eyes widened as he wiped away whatever remaining tears he had. "We're going to stay longer?" Stars had appeared in his eyes.

"No," Raph growled. "We can do this ourselves, we're ninjas."

"Actually," Leo beamed towards the gems. "A little help would be nice."

Raph groaned face palming. "Fine."

"First, we've got to find a good hiding spot to hide the Roaming Eye," Garnet adjusted her visor. "That way no one else will use it."

"There's an abandoned warehouse over there," Donnie pointed behind them to a rusty old building. "You could fly it through the garage and hide it there in the darkness. No one ever goes there."

Garnet nodded her head turning to her teammates and gem family. "Come on, let's do it and Steven." The boy lifted his eyes up towards the fusion. "You're going to have to bubble the Roaming Eye to protect it."

"Right," he nodded his head before following the gems back into the ship.

"We'll be right back in no time," Garnet stated before the door closed as the ship hovered into the air and floated towards the old abandoned warehouse.

"Lets go ninjas!" The four leapt off the rooftop at Leo's command landing down into the street.

Leo's eyes widened as Karai was hauled away into a van that drove off before any of the turtles could react. The large mutant that Shredder turned into faced them.

"Tell your Master I have my daughter back. If he desires to see her one last time, come to where I last defeated him." With that the Shredder picked up a large dumpster throwing it at the turtles who ducked and dodged the flying object. By the time they glanced back the Shredder was already gone and so were his henchmen.

"Argh!" Leo growled clenching his fists. "We lost him and he took Karai!"

"What do we do, Leo?" Mikey gave Leo a frightening look.

"We have no choice, but to get Master Splinter."

"Are you all okay?" Pearl squawked with the others rushing behind her. "What happened?"

"It's the Shredder, he used mutagen on himself. He's turned into a mutant we have tell Master Splinter!" Leo dove towards the nearest manhole cover.

"Aww yeah!" Steven cheered in excitement glancing at Mikey. "Back to the lair again to meet Master Splinter again, that mutant rat along with the others!"

"Huh?" Amethyst blinked in confusion.

"Wait, how do you know?" Donnie regarded the half-human boy.

"Oh, heh, funny story," Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. "While you guys were looking for me in Dimension X I came back here with Steven, Connie, Lapis and Peridot as we got kidnapped by the Shredder and we escaped and went back to the lair and then back to Steven's world through a Kraang portal into Dimension X again."

"Wait, why are we going in the sewers?" Pearl questioned.

"The lair is in the sewers," Steven patted Pearl's leg softly.

"In the sewers?" The tall white gem gawked wrinkling her nose in distaste. "How can you live in such a place where human waste gets deposited?" She shuddered.

"We don't live in that kind of area in the sewers, we live in an abandoned subway station," Donnie raised a finger.

"Enough talking guys," Leo snapped silencing everyone. "We need to get to the lair quickly." Leo opened the manhole cover crawling in along with everyone else as they climbed down into the sewers making their way through the sewer tunnels.

"Ugh," Pearl clutched her nose. "It reeks down here, but at least it isn't as bad as Amethyst's room."

"Yeah," Amethyst grinned placing her arms behind her head before her eyes widened in realization at what Pearl just said. "Hey! It doesn't smell that bad!"

"Tch," Pearl scoffed rolling her eyes. "It would smell better if you did clean all that mess in your room for once."

"I like my mess," Amethyst folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't even understand how you could keep human bones in your room," Pearl shuddered at the mere thought.

"Oh yeah? They're my bones and it's my room I can do what I want." Pearl huffed folding her arms across her chest tightly as she scowled. They each continued their way through the sewers until they came to a subway station area.

"We're here," Leo announced as they entered the lair.

Steven grinned at the sight before him. "This is exactly how I remember it."

"My sons?" Master Splinter appeared alongside with April.

"April!" Donnie gushed grinning widely as the red head beamed back at him.

"What's going on here?" Master Splinter noticed the other strangers standing there.

Leo was about to explain, however, Mikey beat him to it.

"Sensei, you remember Steven right?"

"Hm? Oh yes, he came with that other girl named Connie and those two gems named Peridot and Lapis, correct?"

Mikey nodded his head. "Hai Sensei, these three here are other gems as well. They're from Steven's world, they're his guardians or caretakers, this is Garnet," Mikey pointed to the tall stoic fusion. "Pearl," the white gem clasped her hands in front of herself. "And Amethyst."

"It's such an honor to meet you," Pearl gushed. "We've heard about you from the turtles." Master Splinter nodded his head at them.

"It's wonderful to meet you all as well."

"Sensei," the elderly rat turned his head towards Leonardo. "We have a problem, when we came back here from that other world we found out that the Shredder used mutagen and became some sort of hideous mutant. He has her, Sensei."

"Miwa?"

"Hai Sensei, he said that he wants to meet you in the last place that he beat you."

"The sewers," Master Splinter murmured. "Then lets us make haste."

The four brothers nodded their heads in approval along with everyone else. They followed Master Splinter through the sewers 'til they came to their destination.

"We're being baited into a trap," Garnet muttered. "We're being watched."

"Stay on alert guys," Leo ordered. They came into a room filled with photos hanging all around. The pictures were suddenly burned with fire and they weren't regular photos, they were pictures of Karai as a baby along with human Master Splinter and Tang Shen.

"This is weird," Raph muttered.

"Look out!" Steven hollered pointing above them. A burning support beam fell from the ceiling as everyone ducked out of the way.

"This way!" Pearl pointed towards an opening.

"Hurry! Move it guys!" They came into a familiar station, well, it was familiar to the turtles anyway.

"This is the same station where Karai held us captive," Donnie glanced around surveying the place before them. "Where she poisoned us."

"Master Splinter?" They found the rat standing there as fire aligned the tracks of the subway rails.

"Just wait until I get free, Shredder!"

"Karai!" Leo gasped.

"Miwa!" Splinter ran forward.

"Ah! Sensei!" They each tried to chase after him.

"Sensei! Hold up!"

"Splinter!"

Unfortunately, they couldn't keep up with the mutant rat as they came to sudden halt on the subway tracks.

"You guys hear something?"

"Oh no," April gasped. The sound of a horn blared loudly as a train rushed towards sight.

"MOVE!" Leo hollered as everyone ducked over to the sides of the tracks to avoid being hit by the subway train. Mikey and Steven were besides each other pressing against the wall. The train continued to rush by as Steven let out a scream as a giant cat claw grasped him.

"STEVEN!" The gems screamed with such ferocity.

"NO!" Mikey gasped trying to reach out towards him only to feel himself get grasped by sharp claws as he screamed in Rahzar's grasp.

"MIKEY!"

The four turtles fired their grappling hooks into the back of the train with the gems following suit along with April.

Tiger Claw fired laser beams at them while clutching Steven in his grasp as the boy thrashed.

"Don't take another step forward or this child dies," Tiger Claw positioned his claws directly over Steven's throat as the boy froze feeling the sharp claws slightly digging into his skin.

Amethyst growled clenching her whip as Pearl clutched her spear her eyes wide with horror. The three turtles froze along with April. They didn't want to take the risk, otherwise Tiger Claw could kill Steven with one swift move.

Garnet summoned one gauntlet behind her back as Tiger Claw chuckled evilly. Garnet suddenly smirked catching the tiger off guard as he blinked. He didn't have enough time to react for Garnet threw out her hand firing her gauntlet directly into Tiger Claw's face. He howled falling back releasing Steven as Garnet wasted no time to grasp the boy protectively into her arms as Leo, Raph, Pearl and Amethyst charged at Tiger Claw.

Donnie and April ran across the top of the freight cars of the train as Rahzar slammed Mikey against the top.

"I've always wanted to see a turtle without its shell."

"You wanna see me naked?" Mikey's mouth and eyes widened in horror and disgust. "Weirdo," he hissed struggling in Rahzar's grasp.

"Down, boy!" Donnie yelled ramming his bo staff at Rahzar knocking the mutant off the ledge as he hung on with his claws.

"Sorry, no ticket!" April used her psychic powers to knock Rahzar fully off the ledge as he fell away upon the rails.

Tiger Claw had managed to knock Leo off the train as the turtle rammed his katana onto the side holding himself there.

"Stupid cat!" Raph hissed kicking Tiger Claw in the face knocking him back. He proceeded to help Leo, however, Tiger Claw reappeared grasping Raph and threw him through the door of the train. Garnet held Steven protectively upon the train as Pearl proceeded to help Leo out.

"Good riddance, brat," Tiger Claw hissed holding Raph out from the train. Leo suddenly kicked him in the back of his head as the cat released Raph who screamed until Amethyst managed to wrap her whip around him flinging him back upon the top of the train.

Tiger Claw growled turning to face Leo just as Pearl jutted her spear directly into his jetpack upon his back. The tiger flew out crashing against another train that soared by.

Mikey, Donnie and April along with everyone ran towards the end of the train as it was about to smash into a dead end straight ahead. Everyone leapt off just as it had exploded and Steven had managed to encase everyone in a large bubble to shield themselves from the rush of the crash along with the explosion behind them with flying debris.

"Awesome job little man!" Amethyst ruffled Steven's curly hair as the boy was still in Garnet's grasp. The pink bubble dissipated finally popping.

"Come on!" Leo grunted pushing himself up. "We gotta move!"

They came upon a room filled with debris and Karai was upon the ledge above having already escaped from the chains that once held her bound.

"Karai!"

"Guys, the Shredder, he's just too powerful," she noticed the other strangers among the turtles, but paid no mind.

"We saw what Shredder's become," Donnie said.

"Wait," April interrupted him. "I can sense him, somewhere, deep underground. I think I can track him."

"Great, then let's head down to beat some bladed freak butt." Suddenly, many chrome dromes appeared.

"Um, Leo, you have a plan?"

"Finish them off!"

"Gems, do your thing!" Garnet ordered as they did so summoning their weapons.

"Back off of me chrome dromes!" Mikey yelled twirling his nun-chucks as he dodged a few chrome dromes. Steven had managed to escape from Garnet's side rushing towards Mikey to grip his leg.

"Mikey, let's fuse!"

Mikey glanced down at the boy nodding his head. They were in a dire situation indeed and fusion would enhance both of their combined strength. Mikey reached out his hand as they both clasped each other's hands tightly fusing into Stevey once again. Stevey's gem glowed as he summoned his nun-shield as he stabbed it through a few droids as he floated slightly into the air.

"Awww yeah dude! Take that!" It only took a matter of minutes before all the droids were finally defeated. Everyone else had managed to destroy them all.

"Ugh, you're fused again?" Raph huffed noticing Stevey standing there.

"Ya couldn't get enough of me Raphie couldn't ya?" Stevey smirked at him.

Raph growled clenching his fist. "Don't call me that!" He hissed at him. "I know that was you, Mikey."

"Are you sure about that?" Stevey wiggled his eye ridges of his orange mask his grin widening. "I'm not just Mikey, I'm also Steven. I am an experience!" He jabbed a finger to his plastron. Raph huffed in annoyance rolling his eyes.

"Splinter is in the Undercity!" April blurted.

"That's where were we fought the rat king, come on I know a short-cut," Donnie pointed ahead as everyone followed him through the tunnel. They came upon the Undercity as Stevey ran forward.

"Oh my! Super Shredder's kicking Sensei's tail in! Er… I mean, Master Splinter."

"Come on!" Leo ordered jumping off the side along with the others.

"Father!" Karai cried out before proceeding to follow everyone else.

Splinter and Shredder continued in their fight. The rat howled as Shredder crushed his toe breaking his foot in the process.

"You will die. And then all of your loved ones," Shredder hissed. Just then, Splinter threw his kunai at a pair of smoke bombs on the edge of the ledge. The ground beneath them tumbled as Splinter grasped onto Shredder who tried to pull himself to safety.

"SENSEI!"

"Saki, we die together!" Splinter screamed as they both fell into the depths below that was clouded with smoke. You couldn't seen any single thing from down there.

"Father!"

"NO!"

Pearl gasped bringing both hands to her mouth in horror. Amethyst just stared as Garnet's jaw dropped as Stevey's hand dropped to his side in disbelief as tears rolled off his tan cheeks.

"Is he…?" He didn't have time to finish his dreaded sentence.

More chrome dromes appeared suddenly more than ever this time.

"Everybody move!" They all rushed out into another room with Leo and Raph shutting the giant metal doors. The blue masked turtle sagged against the metal door. "He has to be alive, right?" He asked afraid of the answer that he would get.

"That drop is at least a thousand feet down," Donnie mumbled quietly.

"No organic being can survive a fall like that," Pearl added frowning.

"We have to keep going," Karai says boldly. "For Splinter."

As if on cue the big metal doors exploded pushing everybody back. Once it cleared, there stood many chrome dromes, about an army's size along with Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Aaah!" Stevey gasped. "Sewer apples…. we're doomed…"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! I just figured since I incorporated SU episodes into this story, I've decided to do it on the TMNT side now. I really hope you like how I did it that way.**

 **Anyways, it would be fabulous to hear your awesome thoughts. Good day everybody! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: We'll Fight Together

**To Mariatikagirl: I'm so glad. ^^**

 **To Devlin Dracul: Yeah, that was sure was huh? Lol, Pearl has no idea really. XD**

 **To SpeedKnightStorm: Whelp, there is no Diamond involved, but Super Shredder will be. Well, clearly I don't know how exactly to respond to that. Perhaps I would have to go with them fighting against their evil fusion self. That would be pretty interesting actually, however, that doesn't happen at all in this chapter. Thanks for your review!**

 **To coyoteprime1100: That's a good idea, but sorry I'm not exactly including that part in this chapter. I figured that I didn't need that scene. Anyway, I hope you still like this.**

 **To TeenageMutantNinjaTurtleLover1: Yay! *hugs* Thanks for the review!**

 **To Guest: Thank you. ^^**

 **To Peridorito: It just is. X3**

 **To TFOTS1: Okay that totally makes sense. Good to see you! And thx btw.**

 **To turtlelovermikey300: I know right? Stevey is practically my most fav fanfusion. **

**To metz : Well, here's the update. :)**

 **All right guys, I have to say that this will be the last chapter! Ikr? It's already already? Well, even amazing stories must come to an end. As usual, I seem to try to make my last chapters longer so you will be given more time to read.**

 **Now for my special routine of always thanking everybody who commented for this entire story. Special thanks to: _Anika2334, Awesam132, BrightLotusMoon, coyoteprime1100, Crystal Cipher, Devlin Dracul, duskrider, Ella Le Hissy, F-ckthesystem125, GobblewonkerJeb, Guest, hardstone55, JustACartoonFan, Kate, Laloo, Latinbutterfly20, Marialine, Marian, Mariantikagirl, Marshman101, Matthew Gemm, Mentalcase50, metz, MyEternalNightmares, Peridorito, Random Guest, Resa, RooSaMa, SariSpy56 Returns, Server Lock, ShredderX, SpeedKnightStorm, sunnyflight530, TeenageMutantNinjaTurtleLover1, TheFREAKonTheScreen1 (TFOTS1), turtlelovermikey3000, trent965gmail, WanderFan1208, WOLFEA, xluckineko1990x, ZerotheDog_.**

 **Thanks everybody for your awesome reviews!**

 **Now onto this last chapter! I must give ya warning though. WARNING: This chapter has quite a bit of some fighting and there is a gore scene, might be disturbing so plz read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

"He has to be alive right?" Stevey turned his head towards the others. He had a contorted expression, and it did want to make the gems shatter. Sure, Mikey would be sad along with the turtles, but Steven too? He cared so much about anyone really.

"There's no time to talk," Leo said, causing Stevey to flinch slightly.

Bebop and Rocksteady let out a laugh.

"You should have run when you have the chance," Bebop chuckled. "Now I'll be doing the beating."

"No way, dog, we talked about this."

"I want to blast 'em!" Bebop hissed at his partner.

"Not yet, comrade Bebop."

"Do they always talk like this?" Pearl questioned, whispering towards Donnie.

"Yeah," Donnie nodded his head. "They always do."

"Just shut up already and make your move, idiot!"

That's when everyone sprang into action.

"Move it guys!" Leo hollered over the sounds of swords clashing and weapon against weapon.

"There's a clearing!" Stevey hollered, pointing his finger. The blue masked turtle nodded his head, motioning for the others to follow. They did so, running down this long tunnel as they came to a subway track. They all managed to leap to the other side, leaving Bebop, Rocksteady and the other chrome dromes behind.

"What do we do now Leo?" Donnie glanced towards the leader for an explanation.

"We can't give up hope, we have to find Splinter."

"You sure he's alive?" Raph glanced at the leader.

"He has to be, and we'll never know unless we find him," Leo said, clenching his fist.

"I don't know about this," Pearl murmured. "It would be horrifying to find an organic corpse. You see those bones and that mangled body," the white gem shuddered. Stevey spared her a quick glance. "I've seen too many for thousands of years. Including those lifeless bodies that washed up upon the shore."

"Uh Pearl…"

Stevey cringed at that, trying to not get the mental image inside his head.

"I can't imagine what the rat's state of condition is. His body would be crushed and mangled."

"Pearl," Garnet laid a hand onto her shoulder. "That's enough."

"Yeah, I actually don't want to possibly think about that," Donnie bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"We can't focus on that," Leo glanced at Pearl. "We must think positive thoughts and hope for the best. Come on team," he trudged forward. The others followed after him.

Pearl glanced up at Garnet with a doubtful expression. "Are we really doing this?"

"Chill out P," Amethyst groaned. "You need to stop talking about what we will see when we find the rat."

"I'm just being realistic here," Pearl patted her chest. "I've been around on Earth far longer than both of you to know how human beings can die."

"He's not just a human," Garnet cut off her. "He's also a rat."

"A rat would be easier to kill than a human. A rat wouldn't be able to survive all things that a human could. If a human couldn't survive a fall from a thousand feet then I'm sure the rat wouldn't be able to as well."

"He's also a master ninja."

"But he's human! He's organic!"

Stevey huffed, placing a hand upon his forehead. "Come on Stevey, think positive thoughts." He let out a deep sigh, before walking ahead of everyone.

* * *

And yet, no one knew that the Shredder had actually survived having gone back to his mansion to use more serum of the mutagen. Not even considering how unstable the mutagen was, he only added more to heighten his senses. One thing for sure that the Shredder knew, that he needed to have proof that Splinter was dead, otherwise he'd have to do it with his own hand. He threw out his hand, ramming it into the wall. Stockman fly boy let out a shriek as some vials fell off from the lab table.

"You will die Hamato Yoshi," Shredder viciously growled. "Along with those meddlesome turtle freaks." He moved out from his mansion, planning on his next attack.

* * *

Meanwhile… back with the gang…

* * *

They had finally made their way back to the Undercity, standing upon a highly inclined platform.

"We have to split up to search for Splinter," Leo beckoned. "Raph and I will go together along with Karai and April. Garnet, you will take Pearl and Amethyst with you."

The stoic fusion nodded her head in approval.

"And Stevey, you will be with Donnie."

"Aye sir-captain!" The turtle gem fusion saluted.

Leo and Raph jumped off the platform, firing their grappling hooks. Raph picked up April, while Leo picked up Karai. Whereas Garnet and the other two gems leapt across to another platform.

Stevey and Donnie were both near the ledge.

"You know, you can unfuse now," the genius glanced up at the orange masked gem turtle that was slightly taller than him in height.

"Nah, don't feel like it," Stevey shrugged. "We still have a lot do and it's much faster this way." He peered over the edge. "So, are we going down?"

"Remember we have to take it slow Mi- I mean Stevey. The walls are crumbling, we have to be careful."

"Right," the fusion nodded his head.

"I'm serious here, Mikey," Donnie proceeded to touch the fusion's arm.

The fusion's eyes glanced down curiously at the purple masked turtle. He suddenly grinned, patting Donnie's shoulder.

"Don't worry, D," he slowly stood, stretching out his arms. "It's go time!" He prepared to leap straight off when Donnie began to panic.

"Stevey! Your grappling hook!"

Stevey glanced at Donnie, a wide grin plastered upon his face. "Don't need it." With that, he leapt off as Donnie screamed.

"MIKEY! STEVEY!" Donnie immediately fired his grappling hook, using it to swing himself down, until he slammed his plastron onto the ground. He grunted, pushing himself upright. His eyes wildly surveyed the place, looking for any sign of the fusion. "Stevey!?"

"Right here," a voice replied as the fusion slowly descended to the ground.

Donnie sagged in relief, taking in a deep breath. "Holy chalupa," he placed a hand upon his plastron, gazing up at the fusion. "What were you thinking!? I told you to be careful and you just leapt off, falling a thousand feet down! Do you have any idea what could've happened to you?"

"Relax, dude," Stevey grinned as if it was no big deal. "I have floating powers."

"Still," Donnie shook his head, walking towards him. "I can't even fathom seeing you hurt…. or even worse…"

"Aww, you do care about me!" Stevey threw his arms around Donnie. "I care about you too dude!"

"Mmph," Donnie's voice was muffled, his cheek pressing against Stevey's plastron. "You're squishing my face."

This only urged Stevey to hug him tighter as Donnie began to squirm.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough. We have to search for Master Splinter."

"Oh right!" Stevey instantly released him, causing him to fall directly onto his shell. "Oh…. heh," the fusion chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

Donnie shook his head, abruptly standing. "Come on."

They both continued to walk around among the dense fog, the succulent air being full of mist.

"There's no sign of Super Shredder either," Stevey said.

"That only means one thing…." Stevey's gut twisted at that dreadful notion. "That Shredder survived," Donnie stated. Stevey shuddered, he didn't even want to think about that horrible monster right now.

Soon enough, the hazy fog seemed to shift, parting slightly to show a body that was laying upon the ground. It wasn't just any body, but a familiar one.

"Master Splinter!"' Stevey gasped. His strengthened vision was able to let him see better and decipher the body more clearly. He rushed forward, along with Donnie to kneel around the rat.

"M-My sons?" Splinter weakly groaned, opening his eyes.

"You're alive!" Tears cascaded down Stevey's cheeks. He immediately hugged the elderly rat.

"Michelangelo?" The fusion pulled his head back to regard the mutant rat. "Is that you? You look and sound different my son."

"I'm not Mikey, wait no…. I kind of am. I'm Stevey, a fusion of Steven and Mikey. So part of me is your son."

"Oh, very wise," Splinter grunted, pushing himself up. Donnie reached out a hand to help the weak rat to stand.

"We're so glad to see that you're okay, Sensei."

Splinter grinned at Donatello. "And I've never been happier to see such smiling faces."

"We need to tell the others," Donnie glanced at Stevey.

"Got it," the fusion turned himself around. He leapt high into the air, hollering loudly.

"Guys! We found Splinter!" He slowly descended back to the ground. "All right gem, do your job!" He made his gem shine brightly pink. "Now that's more like it."

"That pink glow!" A voice shouted from somewhere among the fog.

"That's got to be it!"

Stevey grinned, as three familiar silhouettes appeared, until they were standing besides him.

"Stevey?" Pearl blinked in surprise. The other two gems were besides her.

"Dude, you're still fused?" Amethyst smirked.

"Yeah."

"You've been fused for quite awhile now," Pearl said. "We're not exactly in any deadly situation right now. You can just unfuse."

"Nope," Stevey shook his head. "It's more fun being like this and besides, Mikey likes it. It makes him feel stronger and well, Steven too."

"That could be dangerous," Pearl worriedly glanced at Garnet. "If you're just fusing to make yourself feel stronger."

"Look Pearl," Stevey placed his hand upon the gem's shoulder. "I'm not just fusing to make myself feel stronger. I'm not like you and Garnet when you both fused into Sardonyx that one time. I'm just staying fused 'cause I want to and I'll be safer this way. Best friends always stick to each other's sides and support each other, no matter what, even in fusion."

Pearl's jaw dropped and Amethyst had an opened mouthed expression, while Garnet had a wide grin.

"You're always full of surprises, you never cease to be so amazing. Always finding new ways to make us have a different perspective about things." She ruffled Stevey's hair. "You truly are an experience."

Stevey grinned at that, a giggle escaping from his lips.

"The mutant rat actually survived?" Pearl peered over Stevey.

"Yep! He sure did, he only has a broken foot…. Wait!" Realization dawned upon his eyes. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Uh… what?" Pearl blinked in confusion.

"I have healing spit!" Stevey bounced upon his toes as he knelt down at Splinter's feet. "This might be a little weird, but let me try." The fusion licked his hand before placing it upon Splinter's toe.

Stevey flinched at the snapping noise, as if the bone snapped back into place. This caused the rat to let out a cry, before he fully set his foot upon the ground, as if nothing had happened to it.

"Thank you, Stevey."

"You're welcome Sensei!" Stevey grinned cheekily. More hushed voices were heard, and Leo, Raph, April and Karai had appeared as well.

"Master Splinter!"

"Father!"

The four ran up to hug their Sensei.

"You're alive!" Leo exclaimed.

"Indeed, Leonardo."

"You're not hurt?" Leo questioned.

"I was my son, but then Stevey healed me."

"Way to go!" Raph playfully punched Stevey's arm. He attempted to bring the fusion down to give him a noogie. "Who know that you would come in handy?"

Stevey squirmed in Raph's headlock. "R-Raph haha that tickles!"

"Oh it did huh?" The red masked turtle smirked. He spidered his fingers along the ridges of Stevey's plastron, his sides and including part of his front.

Stevey burst into loud laughter, squirming wildly against Raph.

"Geez, with the two of you together you're even more ticklish," the emerald turtle mused.

"Come on guys," Leo placed a hand upon Raph's shoulder to stop him from tormenting Stevey with tickles. "We should head back."

"No, Leonardo," everyone turned to face the elderly rat. "The Shredder is still alive, I feel it. We must stop him and end this once and for all."

"But Sensei," Leo protested. "You said that revenge is never the answer. It will only blind us."

"Indeed Leonardo, but I fear that the Shredder will never stop to get what he wants in tormenting this world, starting with this city. His evil scheme has gone on for far too long and must be brought to an end."

Leo let out sigh. "Hai Sensei."

"And with our allies here on our side," Splinter faced the Gems. "The Shredder won't stand a chance and will have no choice, but to admit defeat."

"I'll contact Casey Jones," April added, pulling out her T-phone to dial his number. Once she ended the call, Leo placed out his hand with everyone huddling around in a circle, each placing their hands on top of each other.

"You ready to do this?"

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded their heads.

"We're going to end this. We're going to take down the Shredder once and for ALL!"

"Whohoo!" Donnie grinned.

"That's right," April smiled.

"Let's give Shredder some blowing hits!" Karai roared.

"Yeah boi!" Stevey cheered. "We can do this!"

"All right, let's do this," Pearl nodded.

"I'm in," Garnet added.

"Let's whip Shredder's butt!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it," Raph smirked in Amethyst's direction. "I say we smash his head against the ground!"

"And one thing for sure," Leo grinned widely. "We'll do this as a team. We'll do this together!"

"WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER!" Everyone said at the same time, cheering loudly. All ten hands lifted into the air, their confidence thus moving them forward.

* * *

Time Break...

* * *

They had made their way out from the Undercity and into Manhattan, New York. The evening sky was starting to dim further, dusk finally descending. However, the sky seemed cloudy, the light of the sunset shielding its beauty as if it knew that something amiss was going on.

"No sign of the Shredder," Leo's eyes riveted across the streets. Luckily enough, it seemed as if no one was out during this time.

"Up there!" Stevey pointed. "He's on that rooftop!"

"That's him all right," Leo growled, clenching his fist. "And that's where we take him down, once and for all."

"Casey Jones is here!" A voice yelled, the black haired boy sprinting towards the group. "Did I miss something?"

"We're about to end this madman," Pearl said.

"The Shredder," April emphasized.

"We're taking him down once and for all."

"Woah, it's actually happening right now?" Casey's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Of course it is you dork," Raph slightly glared at him.

"I knew this day was coming," Casey pulled down his mask to cover his face. "The Vigilante, Casey Jones is ready to spring into action!"

"Let's do this!" Leo unsheathed his katana blade, pointing it high into the air.

They surged forward into the warehouse and inside the elevator shaft as it proceeded to take them to the very top, to the outside of the rooftop. The door was blast off its hinges from Garnet, who used her gauntlets to barricade the door. It landed with metal screeching against the rooftop.

The Super Shredder turned, pinpointing his attention upon Splinter.

"Hamato Yoshi," he spat. "At last, my nightmares will end, for tonight, you will finally perish."

"Indeed, I will end your nightmares, Saki. Permanently."

The Shredder growled, swiping his claws at the rat. Splinter ducked as everyone else sprang into action.

"We won't let you win, Shredder!" Karai hissed.

"Foolish daughter!" He threw out his hand, and with a vice-like grip he grasped her by the throat.

"Karai!"

"Miwa!"

"Let me go!" She pounded her fists against his hand.

"As you wish." With that, Shredder threw her off the rooftop as she screamed.

"KARAI!"

"I've got her!" April stretched out her hand, using her psychic powers to make Karai land safely down below. "She's okay, she's…"

"APRIL!" Donnie screamed, rushing towards her, only to be kicked aside as the red head turned her head just when Shredder had punched her, knocking her off the ledge as well. She had maneuvered herself to land safely down below by Karai, but the rooftop was considerably high, like a skyscraper itself.

Shredder smacked his hand back, thus knocking over Jones off the rooftop as well as he screamed.

"Why you!?" Donnie growled jutting his bo staff at the Shredder who blocked the blow.

"And you meddlesome turtle freaks stand no chance against me, even with the help of your pathetic allies."

"I don't like this guy," Amethyst muttered, as she summoned her whip.

"I would say so as well," Pearl lifted her spear. "I've never seen such a madman before."

"No way Shredder!" Leo got into a fighting position. "You're the one who's outnumbered!"

"You fools, this is where you shall all meet your demise!" He swung at the turtles, who dodged him as the Gems began to attack along with Stevey.

Stevey summoned his nun-shield, ramming the weapon at the Super Shredder. The hideous mutant kicked him back, sending him crashing against the rooftop.

A whip wrapped itself around the Shredder, holding him in position while Garnet punched his face with her gauntlet and Pearl…. She thrust her spear forward as the sharp tip penetrated his chest.

The three gems stepped back, grinning in triumph, especially Pearl.

"That should do it," the white gem grinned.

Unfortunately, much to her shock the Shredder didn't double over in pain. He merely scowled, jerking out the spear from his chest as he threw it aside as it poofed and disappeared.

"Dude!" Amethyst clutched onto her own chest in horror. "That man is sick!"

"How is that possible?" Pearl's jaw dropped in immense disbelief. "I just stabbed him directly in that heart organ."

"PEARL!" Garnet hissed, she tried to move in front of Pearl to protect her from the incoming blow, however, the Shredder had beat her to it.

Pearl was instantly socked in the stomach, as she slammed against the rooftop and slid off the edge.

"Pearl!" Amethyst cried. She summoned her whip as she leaned over the edge. The ends of her whip wrapped itself around Pearl's form as the white gem was dangling over the edge. "I've got you P!"

The turtles and Splinter tried to deliver their punches to the Shredder, as he only knocked them back with his powerful hands and heightened mutant strength.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets once more, firing them at the Shredder. He seemed to move so fast in such incomprehensible speed. The next thing the fusion knew, was that she was slammed against the rooftop, her visor splitting in half.

"Pathetic," Shredder sneered. Strong hands grasped both of her ankles and sent her body flying over the edge and slamming into Amethyst in the process.

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst!" Stevey cried, he pushed himself up to peer over the edge.

Somehow the three had managed to slow down the speed of their fall, as they slammed against the concrete below without being poofed.

"You…" Stevey stood, feeling fire burning within himself.

And for once, Mikey was also feeling Steven's rage coursing through his veins. He had never seen the boy so angry and being able to actually feel it was terrifying enough.

"I won't let you hurt the ones I love!" Stevey roared, flying forward as he swung his nun-shield.

The Shredder didn't have time to react as the blade part of Stevey's nun-shield stabbed him directly in his visible heart. It was the exact same spot where Pearl's spear had penetrated from before.

Shredder grunted in pain, before forcefully jerking out the weapon as he used it to knock Stevey back.

The fusion felt himself being slammed against the roof, with punches being delivered directly into his plastron. That was, until Shredder used his permanent blades that were embedded into his hand to stab Stevey.

"STEVEY!"

Stevey let out a pained scream, feeling the blade dig deeper through the very center of his plastron, just inches above the pink quartz gem that was in his naval.

Shredder cackled, twisting the blades as Stevey let out a gurgle. It was the last sound that he had made before his form suddenly mangled, splitting into two.

"MIKEY! STEVEN!" The orange masked turtle could hear his bros growling loudly, with their weapons clanging against the Shredder.

All the orange masked turtle could do was to slump against the rooftop, clutching onto his bloody wound directly in his plastron. He turned his head to find Steven in a fetus position, the half gem wailing in pain with tears cascading down his cheeks. He was clutching onto his stomach, the area above his gem.

That's when it stuck Mikey that the boy was bleeding as well. His red shirt was stained with darker red and splotches of blood littered the rooftop, both around him and Mikey.

Mikey feebly crawled onto his knees. No matter how much the pain hurt he needed to get to Steven.

"Steven," Mikey crawled towards him, leaning over the distressed boy. It hurt him to see his best friend in pain.

"It h-hurts…" Steven gasped, clutching ont his stomach tighter.

"I know dude," Mikey winced, putting a hand upon Steven's curls. "But you have to use your healing spit."

The boy nodded his head, holding out his bloody palm as he spat into it. He placed his hand back upon his wound as he winced for a moment. There was a soft illumination of a pink glow as the pain dissipated, and his wound had disappeared only leaving behind the tear in his shirt.

Mikey grinned, before falling onto his side as more blood poured out from his wound.

"Mikey! Here, I'll heal you!" Steven rolled him over, licking his hand to connect his healing spit with Mikey's wound. "You okay?" Steven watched his expression as his spit did the job. All pain upon Mikey's face was gone in a flash and there was no longer any wound in his plastron.

"I'm good now, dude, thanks."

"This is what best friends are for," Steven grinned, holding out his hand towards Mikey.

Mikey grinned back at him, clasping onto Steven's outstretched hand.

"What do you say, shall we fuse again? To finish this off once and for all?"

Mikey nodded his head. "Yeah, let's do it dude."

Steven attempted to pull Mikey against him into a hug so they could form Stevey again. However, someone else had other plans as a large hand grasped Steven's throat, ripping the boy away.

"STEVEN!" Mikey could feel something inside him snap. Anger boiling in the pit of his gut as he growled at the Shredder. "Put him down!"

"I think not," Shredder grinned with a malice smile. He clenched his hand tighter around Steven's throat as the boy thrashed against him. "I should've killed this weak, useless boy the moment I first had him in my hands."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mikey hissed, swinging his nun-chuck as he prodded out the hidden blade. "I won't let you kill him."

"Too late, you fool," Shredder then threw Steven off the rooftop of this skyscraper.

Even though Mikey knew that Steven would be able to save himself with his floating powers, the orange masked turtle still charged at the Shredder with kindled rage. The Shredder swung his fist, socking the turtle in the face as he fell back besides his bros.

Now it was just the Shredder and Master Splinter.

"Come Saki, we must end this madness."

The Shredder growled, aiming a blow directly at Splinter's head. The rat ducked, blocking his incoming punch as he used his small kunai that he pulled out from his robe to stab Shredder's heart once again.

The Super Shredder fell upon the ground seemingly motionless and dead.

"Sensei!" The four turtles cried, grinning in triumphant.

"You did it," Leo sheathed his katana blades.

Splinter smiled, as he turned to face his sons. "My sons…" He reached out a hand towards them, until he froze as the sound of metal slicing through flesh echoed across the stale air.

The four turtle brothers gasped in horror, as fear clenched onto their hearts. Two long blades were pierced straight through Splinter's chest and his body was lifted high into the air with the Super Shredder behind him.

"And now… Hamato Yoshi dies!" Shredder threw the limp rat over the rooftop.

"SENSEI!"

"FATHER!"

"I have claimed my victory!"

"HYAH!" The four brothers barreled at the Shredder at the same time. Rage was fueling them forward as they vigorously attacked the mutant Shredder.

"You killed him!" Leo roared. "You killed your brother! He was your best friend. How could you do that?!"

"Splinter was cursed to become a loathsome rat!"

"It was his fate, his destiny!"

"You're a monster!" Mikey hissed, his kusarigama chains wrapping around the Shredder.

"Just a demon!" Donnie hissed.

"Is that your destiny?" Leo slashed his katana blade at the Shredder.

"You fools!" The hideous deranged mutant broke free from Mikey's chains as he kicked the orange masked turtle. He flew back slamming into Donnie and causing them to both topple over the edge of the rooftop.

"Grrr, why you!?" Raph growled, ramming his sai at the Shredder, only to be punched in the head as he fell back and was further kicked off the ledge.

"Raph!" Leo held up his katana blade, pointing it at the Shredder. "You are going down Shredder!"

* * *

Meanwhile… down below…

* * *

April had used her powers to save everyone as they fell, including Steven who had floated down as well.

"Master Splinter!" The turtles rushed over towards the mutant rat who lay motionlessly.

"What about Leo?" Mikey glanced back up towards the rooftop. "Is Shredder going to kill him?"

"He better not," Raph growled, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile… back upon the rooftop.

* * *

Leo grunted as his shell slammed against the rooftop. His arm was feeling bruised as the Shredder had twisted it slightly.

"Foolish turtle, I'll make your demise swift," Shredder raised his hand high into the air, readying the blades that came down upon Leo.

The blue masked turtle had moved in a flash, his energy fueled upon his adrenaline.

"I fear nothing," he said. "Be swift like the wind." He ducked to the side. He charged at the Shredder, thrusting out his katana blade in such a frenzy that he was utterly surprised at his own swift speed.

The blade sliced through the air, embedding itself deeply into Super Shredder's heart, through his chest and straight out his backside.

The Shredder stood motionless, only a gurgling sound erupting from the back of his throat.

Leo's katana blade retreated and he used his other one to swipe at Shredder's head. The blade sliced clean through the neck, and the head rolled at the turtle's feet, being totally detached from the body.

Leo kicked the dead body back, thrusting his blade into the telephone wire as electricity sparked and soon connected with the blood that leaked from Shredder's headless body.

It created almost a same reaction as with electricity and water. Flames had erupted across the red liquid and spread over Shredder's body, thus burning the corpse.

The blue masked turtle picked up Shredder' head, walking towards the ledge, he lifted it high into the air for everyone down below to see. He was glad to see that they all seemed to be fine, except for Splinter.

"LEO!" They screamed and cheered from down below.

"The Shredder is finished!" The blue masked turtle yelled loudly, before turning around to drop Shredder's head into the burning flames.

He leapt off the roof, firing his grappling hook so he could safely make his way down.

"You did it Leo!" His bros were the fist to hug him, however, Leo could only stare at Master Splinter's form.

"Master Splinter!?" His bros pulled back as they all huddled around the rat who gave a ragged cough.

"Leonardo," he reached up to touch Leo's cheek. "I am proud of you my son." He turned his head to focus on everybody else. "I am proud of you all…" With that, his eyes closed and his body went slack.

"MASTER SPLINTER!"

"Here, let me!" Steven had shoved himself between Mikey and Raph.

The half gem wasted no time to lick his hand and slapped it upon Splinter's bleeding and gaping stab wound. He pulled his hand back, expecting a pink glow, however, nothing happened.

"It's not working!?" The boy gasped, tears rolling off his cheeks. "NO!"

Garnet clenched her fist tightly, Amethyst fell upon her knees and Pearl brought both hands to her mouth as tears leaked out from her eyes.

"NO!" Mikey grasped Master Splinter's head, holding it up. "He can't be dead! He can't be… He can't…" The orange masked turtle sobbed. The turtles were crying as they huddled closely to Splinter.

April was sobbing into Casey's shoulder as the black haired boy frowned, feeling his own heart shatter. Karai was standing there motionless, crying silently.

Steven sank to his knees as he pounded his fist onto the ground.

Why couldn't he save him!? His healing spit was working just fine and it couldn't even help Splinter!? He didn't understand!

A faint pink glow snapped out from his reverie. Steven gasped upon seeing Splinter's wound glowing brightly pink.

"Mikey!" He shook the orange masked turtle's leg. "Look!"

The turtle turned and saw what Steven was pointing at. "Dudes!" Everyone gasped, noticing a bright pink glow that illuminated Master Splinter's body.

Once it died down, all traces of blood was completely gone, including Splinter's wound.

"Master Splinter?" Leo shook the elderly rat, in hope of a response from him.

The rat groaned, opening his eyes as he blinked in confusion.

"My sons?"

"Sensei! You're back!" The four brothers glomped on him, hugging the rat tightly. April grinned wiping her tears as the turtles sobbed in relief. Karai also joined into the hug as well.

Garnet was grinning and Pearl was wiping away her tears.

Amethyst then proceeded to use Pearl's sash to blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

"Amethyst!" Pearl squawked. "That's disgusting!"

The purple gem let go of her sash as the white gem held it up. Pearl grimaced at the snoot that now dirtied her beautiful sash.

"That was completely unnecessary Amethyst! Now look what you just did! You made a disgusting mess on my ribbon sash!"

"What else was I supposed to use to blow my nose?"

Pearl huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Steven grinned widely, wiping off his tear stained cheeks. It looked like his healing spit actually worked after all.

"What happened my sons? Did you all die?" Splinter instantly frowned in concern. "And Miwa?"

"No Sensei," Donnie shook his head. "We're not dead, you're actually alive."

"Steven saved you with his healing powers," Leo explained, pointing to the boy.

"Thank you, Steven," Splinter rose to kneel to be a eye level with the boy. "I cannot appreciate how thankful I am that you preserved my life and brought me back again."

"You're welcome," Steven threw himself at the rat to hug him. The elderly rat hugged him back.

"So it looks like the Shredder is finally gone?" Pearl inquired.

"Yeah," Leo nodded his head. "But I'm sure there will be plenty of enemies willing to take Shredder's place."

"Tiger Claw and Shredder's henchmen are still out there," Karai added.

"And the Foot Clan isn't out of the game, yet," Donnie raised a finger. "We'll still have more enemies to face that's for sure."

"Whatever evil emerges," Mikey nudged Donnie's arm. "We'll be ready to 'cause we're awesome!"

"That's right, Mikey," Leo beamed at the youngest turtle.

They turned to face the Gems and Steven.

"Thank you so much for helping us, we wouldn't be able to do all this without your help."

"Well, you helped us first," Pearl beamed. "We thought that we'd return the favor."

"And you dudes are just so rad!" Amethyst smirked, fist bumping Mikey.

"And it was our pleasure," Garnet grinned, adjusting her visor to put on a new once, since it had just been split in half. "You're welcome."

"And I guess it's time for you all to return back to your world where you belong," Leo suggested.

"Yes," Pearl clasped her hands together. "You are right, we should return back to our world."

Mikey frowned, turning to face Steven who had mirrored his same expression. Mikey didn't want to actually leave his best friend and perhaps never see him again. The turtle could tell that Steven was actually feeling and thinking the same thing.

Unknown to them, Donnie had noticed both of their reactions.

"Wait, before you gems leave," Donnie interrupted them. "I need to go back to my lab in the lair to get something as I have something I need to show you, wait here." The genius trudged towards the nearest manhole cover and descended down into the sewers.

"I wonder what this could be?" Pearl pensively placed a hand upon her cheek.

"I have no idea," Steven shrugged.

"Me neither dude," Mikey mused, meeting Steven's gaze as they both grinned at each other.

Less than a minute later, Donnie had reappeared holding out his palm of a rounded gray object with three blue hexagonal shapes in the center.

Everyone except the Gems gasped as they knew what it was.

"Wait," Pearl bent her head over to scrutinize the strange foreign object. "What is that?"

"It's a Kraang portal," Donnie lifted it up as the edges expanded, a bright blue portal opening up.

"A portal from the Kraang? Oh my!" Pearl gushed. The other two gems stared in astonishment, while Steven grinned in awe.

"Well, it's a more of a Utrom portal," Donnie cleared his throat. "Bishop, a nice Utrom gave this to me."

"The Utroms?" Amethyst questioned.

"Yes, they are like the good Kraang. A secret good society apart from the Kraang themselves. This technology here is slightly different than that of any other Kraang portal." Donnie moved his fingers across the portal screen as another screen popped up. "It's only able to transport to certain places. You can select a specific location that you want the portal to take you to. For your information, this world here would be Earth, of the third dimension," Donnie moved his hands across the screen, showing the Gems. "So therefore, I give this portal to you Gems for your own use. You can use it to travel back here into our world to visit us."

Stars appeared in Steven's eyes as he couldn't contain his joy and excitement.

"You sure you don't need this?' Pearl asked.

"No, we don't need it at all. Never used it for anything really," Donnie shook his head. "You can have it."

"Oh, how nice of you," Pearl benevolently beamed. She turned to face Garnet. "Shall we?" Garnet nodded her head and the three gems walked back to the warehouse where they had hidden the Roaming Eye.

Donnie worked upon the portal screen, in setting it's destination back into the Gems' world.

Steven stayed put at Mikey's side, trying to spend as much time as he had left with his best friend.

"Now you can always visit us dude!" Mikey leaned down onto one knee to be more at eye level with the boy.

"Yeah! I'm so happy that I can see you again," Steven placed his hand upon Mikey's knee pad. "You're a really awesome best friend, Mikey."

"And you are too, dude," Mikey ruffled Steven's hair as the boy giggled.

The Roaming Eye appeared, slowly descending as the entrance hatch opened, with Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst waiting.

Mikey leaned down further to wrap Steven into a hug. The boy pressed his face against his plastron, hugging him back.

"Being Stevey was fun," Steven murmured.

Mikey nodded his head, his arms tightening around the boy. "Yeah, Stevey is rad."

"We'll do that again next time."

"You can count on that, dude," Mikey grinned at idea. The thought of being Stevey again already excited him. Stevey was sure one rad dude.

Steven pulled his head back, glancing up at Mikey. The orange masked turtle noticed tears building up in the corners of Steven's eyes.

"I'll miss you, Mikey."

"Me too, Steven," Mikey hugged him tighter once more.

"Come on, Steven," Pearl called out from the ship.

Mikey and Steven both pulled apart, as Steven stepped up to stand besides the Gems.

The turtles and their group members waved at the Gems as the Gems waved back.

"Thanks for everything!" Pearl waved.

"Goodbye!" The turtles waved. "And thanks for helping us."

The Gems nodded and that's when Mikey took the opportunity to pull out his T-phone. He had an extra one just in case and he figured that Steven could use it.

"Hey Steven! Catch!" He threw the T-phone at the said boy who caught it in his hands.

"Now we can always talk to each other dude!"

Steven grinned, stars appearing his eyes. He nodded his head as he waved at Mikey.

"Best buds forever?"

"Best buds forever dude!" Mikey replied. "Booyakasha!"

"I'll see you later sometime!"

"Bye!" Mikey waved, as the Gems and Steven disappeared fully into the ship as the hatch closed.

The Roaming Eye soared through the portal, the portal disappearing as it followed along to wherever the ship transported to, back to Steven's world.

"Now everything can go back to being normal again," Raph grinned.

"Those Gems were cool I had to admit," Karai nodded her head.

"Yeah, they helped us," Leo grinned.

"And it's nice to know that we actually have allies in another dimension," Donnie thoroughly added. "I'd say that we're lucky turtles."

"Come on guys, we should head back to the lair."

Mikey stayed put where he was, still staring at the spot of where the portal used to be. He as glad that he could actually see Steven again and there was nothing else that he wanted.

"Mikey?"

"Huh?" The orange masked turtle blinked, he turned himself around. "I'm coming, Leo!"

* * *

And that's when he spent the rest of the late evening with his bros, April, Casey and Karai as they had a party to celebrate that the Shredder was finally gone.

Mikey was heading off to bed, after bidding Ice Cream Kitty goodnight. He closed his bedroom door as the turtle plopped onto his soft, cozy bed. He set his orange mask aside onto his bed post. Mikey let out a content sigh as he laid down, placing his hands upon his plastron as he closed his eyes.

A sudden ding noise snapped him out from his moment of trying to sleep.

Mikey turned onto his side as he reached his hand over his bed stand to pick up his T-phone. There seemed to be a new text message.

The orange masked turtle blinked in confusion. Who would actually be texting him this late? Especially when he himself was trying to doze off to sleep.

He opened his text message, a wide grin appeared on his face.

 **Steven: _I know it's really late as I'm in bed, just about to go to sleep, but I have a quick question._**

Mikey's fingers skidded across his T-phone screen as he texted him back.

 **Mikester: _Haha dude, same! I'm in bed too. What is it_?**

The turtle wait for a few seconds before getting a response. He clearly had no idea how they could still message each other through different dimensions, but it still worked nonetheless.

 **Steven: _Are you free to hang out tomorrow?_**

Mikey chuckled to himself. They really couldn't stay apart could they? They were truly best friends.

 **Mikester: _Yeah, I'm free all day tomorrow._**

 **Steven: _Great! Then I'll come see you in the afternoon_.**

 **Mikester: _Sounds good dude._**

 **Steven: _I should probably go to sleep now since Pearl will come to check on me. She likes to watch me sleep and it's creepy…. 0-0_**

 **Mikester: _Haha, sounds like Pearl. XD_**

 **Steven: _Yeah, well I'm going to bed now. I can't wait to hang out with your tomorrow. X3_**

 **Mikester: _Me too. XP_**

 **Steven: _Eeep! (0_0) The temple door is opening! Here comes Pearl! I've gtg to sleep now… Sleep tight. Zzzzz_**

 **Mikester: _Night bro. Zzzzz_**

With that, Mikey shut off his T-phone setting it aside. He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

It sure would be great to see Steven again. The two of them just couldn't stay apart. After all, they were both best buds at heart.

* * *

 **And tada! It's officially over now!** **And I just had to come up with a way of Steven being able to travel easily to the turtles' world again.** **Ya know, I really thought that last scene was cool, of having Mikey and Steven texting each other. I just thought I'd add that part. Did anyone like it though?**

 **Btw, I just realized something until now. That the Shredder literally threw everyone, except Leo off the rooftop of the skyscraper. Lol, XD**

 **Well, how did you like this chapter? And this entire story as a whole? Would be awesome to hear from you all. :)**

 **Have a good day out there my fellow readers!~**


End file.
